A New Experience
by SpixPrime
Summary: After catching Snivy and adding her to the team Ash and the group carry on with their journey across Unova, Along the way however Pikachu will begin to develop feelings for her and will have difficulty in hiding it. Will this cause a new level of friendship and eventually love or interference in the journey.
1. New Addition

**Hello people of the Pokémon fan fiction. If anyone read my Rio or Spyro stories you know who I am otherwise I am new in the Pokémon town and decided to give this a shot. I hope you will all find my story interesting. Let's begin.**

**Chapter 1: Newest addition**

Spending a few years as a Pokémon trainer can really let you meet a wide range of Pokémon, let you discover all kinds of behaviour, instincts and happiness they have and how to find a connection with it. A trainer can if treat them right bring the best out of their Pokémon or even earn the respect of the wild Pokémon they try to catch. That is what shapes the world into the friend place it can be.

In the Unova region a trainer named Ash and his Pokémon have just done that and succeeded in gaining a new member to the team: Snivy. She was hard to catch as she defeated Tepig, Oshawott and even Pikachu. However Pidove proved too much of a challenge but it wasn't that that took Ash to catch Snivy, It was gaining her respect which eventually he succeeded in doing that and being allowed to be captured.

Ash had just finished celebrating his capture at last with Pikachu and threw the poke ball in the air "Snivy come on out". The poke ball opened and Snivy appeared on the ground close to Ash. Snivy looked at Ash as he said to her in excitement "Glad you're on board, now Together lets you and I will win the Unova League". Snivy closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them and smiled "Snivy"

Iris and Cilan looked at each other and smiled at Ash's victory believing he is going to become stronger with another Pokémon in the team. Pikachu smiled and moved to Snivy "Welcome to the team, I'm Pikachu Ash's partner, I am sure you will be great with the team".

Snivy smiled at him and said "You as well, I am curious about this trainer". Pikachu looked at her with curiosity "Why is that". Snivy looked to him as he was talking to the others "He is different from other trainers who have tried to catch me, I will say that". Pikachu nodded "Well I am sure you will like him, he is that why with Pokémon". Snivy looked back to Pikachu "Well we will find out". Ash looked to the pair and said "What do you think they are talking about".

Iris happily said "Pikachu is probably welcoming her into the group for everyone else". Ash then got an idea "At dinner time we can introduce her to everyone". Iris sighed and said "Why is eating all you ever think about". Ash frowned "No it isn't but that's beside the point".

Ash walked over to the pair talking and said "Well let's get going, do you want to go in your poke ball Snivy or walk with us since it is your first time with us". Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and said to Snivy "Come on Snivy" Snivy thought about it and made a small smile and jumped on Ash's other shoulder and said to Pikachu "You know I think Ash here is different in many ways". Pikachu said "Like what". Snivy spoke to him again as said "My former trainer didn't give his Pokémon the option to walk he always kept them in his poke ball, I don't like them too much".

Pikachu nodded in agreement "Yeah I have only been in my poke ball once since being with Ash and that is when I met him". Snivy looked to the road ahead and sat down on Ash's shoulder wondering. Pikachu looked to her and thought "She is sure a new character, I have heard of trainers abandoning Pokémon but none of Pokémon abandoning their trainer".

Ash looked at Pikachu and said "You okay Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and nodded at him as the group pressed on down onto the road heading towards their next destination. Axew who was sitting out of Iris's hair jumped out and looked to Pikachu "So what were you and the new member talking about".

Pikachu looked to him "Oh, welcoming her into the group and telling her how much fun she will have with us". Axew smiled and said "Yeah the group is getting bigger bit by bit". Pikachu smiled "Yep, I wonder what other friends we will make on this adventure". Axew and Pikachu made a friendly laugh with each other. Unknown to them Snivy was discreetly listening on their conversation; she thought to herself "Are all the Pokémon in this group as cheerful as these two". Snivy smiled "Well better that then all of them being immature and or irritating".

A couple of hours later after travelling Cilan spoke up "Shall we have a nice dinner now". Ash and Iris agreed in response and they moved to the closest tree to their right and stood there as Pikachu and Snivy jumped off of Ash's shoulders and Axew jumped off to stand beside them.

Cilan brought all of his cooking equipment out as Ash and Iris brought out all the Pokémon and threw their poke balls. They all appeared out of their poke balls and Ash said "Okay who's hungry". All the Pokémon immediately cheered on for food and Ash smiled "That is the spirit". Iris sighed again and thought "Food is like his second priority, what a child".

Ash remembered something and said "Oh yeah everyone, now meet the new addition to the gang. Snivy". Tepig, Oshawott and Pidove all looked to her as Pikachu stood next to her and said "Yeah I should warn you about Oshawott, he may be nice but he can get touchy about things, don't be surprised if he says something about using attract earlier". Snivy huffed and said "Well I was protecting myself so he can't blame me".

Pikachu smiled and said "Like I said don't be surprised". Snivy smiled at Pikachu and said "I will keep that in mind". Tepig walked up to her and smiled "I have to admit you were pretty good, I'm a fire type and you still managed to win, nice to have you with us". Snivy smiled back at him and said "I can say I am looking forward to what is going to happen". Tepig nodded and saw Ash kneel down to open his bag which caught his interest and walked off".

Pidove was next to land and said "Nice to meet you Snivy sure is nice to have another girl in the group". Snivy smirked at the comment "Well the group does look like it is in need of more girl power here". Pidove nodded and smiled happily "Yep and you picked a good timing to show up". Oshawott approached and said to the new arrival "I am sure you will do well with us just keep attract and those other moves away from me please".

Snivy stopped smiling as Pikachu sighed "who didn't see this coming". Snivy spoke to him "I will just make sure you do the same". Oshawott made a very small glare at her and walked away. Snivy watched him walk away with a slight disgust at him "Yeah I told you he would be a little touchy, but you'll get used to him, he actually can be a cheerful guy".

Snivy looked to Pikachu who smiled at her and she looked back at Oshawott "Maybe". Cilan spoke up "Can you gather me a few apples as we have run out". Ash looked above them to see some apples on the tree. "Well we don't need to look far". Ash turned to Snivy "Snivy can you use vine whip to get the apples off the tree". Snivy complied and used vine whip brought them up the tree and snapped the apples off one by one. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan all grabbed the falling apples off the tree.

Once enough were caught Snivy stopped using vine whip and looked to see Cilan accepting the apples off everyone and set them on the cooking table he had done up "Thank you, I will have some nice peeled apple's in perfect shape in no time". Cilan began his work on the apples and begun peeling them all one by one.

Iris and Ash sat down on the unfolded chairs they had and begun talking in their own conversation while the Pokémon all sat together around the tree while dinner was being prepared. Oshawott and Tepig were in their usual conversation of deciding what to do first after eating. Pikachu, Axew, Pansage and Pidove would all sit together and chat about anything in general, Snivy however wasn't sure of what to do as she still felt a little of an outsider of the group even after spending a couple of hours with them.

She sat down and stared into the view and was thinking to herself again "What will become of me now, spending a bit of time with this trainer is actually proving to be alright but what will the future hold for me, I am curious, this trainer has proven to be more determined and willing to protect his friends as he did with Pikachu earlier. I have never seen such a thing in a human before".

Axew was laughing with Pansage saying "So do you think the next city will be good Pansage". Pansage smiled "I hope it will be interesting, the last one was boring as there was nothing to do". Axew smirked "You're just saying that because you missed Ash beat the gym". Pansage chuckled "Err hello I was part of the gym remember before I joined up with you guys".

Axew smiled embarrassingly and placed one of his hands over his back "Right, forgot that". Pikachu and Pidove couldn't help but laugh at Axew's predicament, Pikachu spoke to him "You haven't got the best memory have you Axew". Axew looked down and back to Pikachu "Not the best but it is good". Pidove said sarcastically "Sure, I am positive it is". Pikachu nodded in agreement with her "Yeah I wonder how Axew will make it through our adventure through Unova".

Axew glared at Pikachu "Hey". Pikachu smiled at him "I'm kidding of course". Pidove looked to Pikachu "So I wonder what the next gym will be like, I hope I get to fight in that one". Pikachu smiled at her and said "Yeah it can be difficult but I enjoy earning the badges and getting to enjoy the moment".

Before they could go any further Cilan walked over to the Pokémon and placed two bowls of peeled apples in front "Here you go, one for each of you". Everyone smiled happily and everyone grabbed an apple and started eating, before Pikachu did he noticed Snivy hadn't noticed dinner was served. Pikachu picked up another apple and walked over to her. Axew noticed this and nudged to Pidove "Hey look, Snivy never noticed". Pidove noticed too and smiled "That is nice of Pikachu to bring her one".

Pikachu stood behind Snivy and spoke "Snivy I brought you this". Snivy turned around to see Pikachu offering her an apple. She smiled and accepted the apple saying "Thank you". Snivy took a bite from the apple and made another smile "It is good". Pikachu took a bite and said "Why don't you come sit with us". Snivy nodded and said "Okay". Pikachu lead Snivy over and saved her a spot as he sat next to her and Axew.

Snivy looked at everyone who were all enjoying their apples and then took another bite on the apple she had and savoured the good taste and thought "Wow this does taste pretty good" She looked at everyone and then at Ash "Maybe traveling with this trainer will be good, it has proven to be interesting with the few hours I have spent with them".

She looked to Pikachu as he enjoyed his apple "And Pikachu he is being very kind as well, all of them are really well except for Oshawott, who seems stubborn". Snivy continued to eat her apple. Pikachu noticed she was enjoying it and smiled and turned back to the finishing his apple with one more bite. Once he gulped it down he smiled and said "That was delicious".

Everyone nodded in agreement with him as they were finishing theirs except for Snivy who was half way through hers. Pikachu looked to Snivy again who was focused on eating her apple and thought to himself "She does seem to be a little distant at the moment. Maybe she needs time to adjust to us, that won't be a problem".

Ash finished eating his dinner "Ahhh that was good". Iris smiled at Cilan "That was great food again Cilan". Cilan smiled and said "I am glad you liked it, the recipe of peeled Apple really does prevail against hunger". Iris made an awkward laugh as Cilan made his speech,

Ash looked up to see it was starting to go dark a little and looked to them "We should get some sleep now as it is starting to become night". Everyone agreed and they started to sort themselves around the tree and prepare themselves to sleep. Pikachu went up next to Ash and lied down as Ash made a yawn before saying "Goodnight Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and said back to Ash "Pika-Pikachu".

Ash then closed his eyes and starting his slumber as all the Pokémon joined him in slumber. Pikachu noticed Snivy move close to him and sit down and watch the growing night sky. Pikachu stood up and sat next to her saying "What's the matter, don't want to sleep". Snivy looked to him and said "Oh I will, I just want to watch the sky for a bit, it is something I usually do before sleeping".

Pikachu "It is nice to watch the stars in my opinion, Ash and I do it sometimes as a way of relaxing". Snivy smiled at him and the pair sat their admiring the view of the darkening sky as all the stars were beginning to appear.

**Well that's the first chapter done now, I look forward to knowing what you all will think, I hope this story will be a good pursuit for me to do. Looking forward to your reviews. See you in chapter 2.**


	2. Nacrene City

**Hello again everyone, I appreciate all the reviews you have sent me and everyone who has read the story. Oh yes before anyone says anything I am changing how it officially plays out in the series so we can see it from a new perspective.**

**Chapter 2: Nacrene City**

The gang had finally arrived in Nacrene city on their way for Ash to challenge the gym leader with Nacrene city. Pikachu and Snivy were both on his shoulders, Pikachu was allowed there for obvious reasons but he allowed Snivy to so she could become used to the group and also she isn't fond of Poke balls like Pikachu so if she isn't on Ash's shoulder she is walking with them.

It has been a while since Snivy has been within a city so it felt new to her again all of a sudden but she was unsure as to why. The group looked around to see how the city was like, like all city's it had its own sense of style from the others. Ash happily said "Man this place looks awesome; I can't wait to see what the gym is like". Cilan spoke up "It sure is good, one time I visited here and even meet the Gym leader: Lenora".

Ash looked at him in curiosity "You know her". Cilan nodded "Yes, she is interested in the fossils of Pokémon, like a Pokémon researcher and uses normal type Pokémon". Ash nodded at him and spoke "Cool, I can't wait but before we head to the gym I want to look around first, see what's here". Iris and Cilan nodded in agreement and the three went off into the city. Pikachu and Snivy both looked around curiously to see all of the trainers moving around with their Pokémon.

Snivy saw this and it brought back memories of her former trainer, how she left him because she felt he wasn't caring of his Pokémon, she wondered what became of him but she didn't really care now as she had a new trainer who she has come to respect who deserves the respect of his Pokémon. Pikachu noticed her thinking and said "Are you okay Snivy". Snivy looked at him and said "Yeah I'm okay". She looked on again to return to her thoughts.

They saw the Pokémon centre ahead which caught ash's attention "Alright let's go make sure everyone is in good condition before we head out. Ash ran off towards the Pokémon centre with Iris sighing "What a kid, always rushing off". Cilan made a short laugh and said "Iris you know you do that yourself" Iris just smirked at him and then ran to catch up with Ash wit Cilan close behind. Ash opened the door and entered the centre and walked over to the desk to be greeted by Nurse Joy "Hello Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy smiled and said to him "Welcome to the Pokémon centre is there something I can do for you". Ash said as he rounded up the poke balls with Oshawott, Tepig and Pidove in and handed them to Nurse Joy "Can you make sure all of my Pokémon are in good condition".

Snivy and Pikachu jumped off and stood on the tray, the poke balls were placed on which Nurse Joy had become curious "Why aren't these two in their poke balls". Ash smiled and said "These two don't really like their poke balls so I have them out with me". Nurse Joy smiled and said "That's sounds lovely, I will call you over when I am finished and return the Pokémon".

Ash smiled and said "Thank you Nurse Joy, I will wait in here". Nurse joy nodded and took the Pokémon away into the back. Ash sighed and went to sit at a table close to the window. Iris and Cilan sat with him and Cilan said "Is something the matter Ash". Ash turned to them and smiled "No I am fine, I am just thinking about something". Iris spoke next to him "What is it Ash".

Ash thought about what he was going to say and said "Well Pikachu is the only Pokémon since I started my journey as a Pokémon trainer to stay out of his poke ball. Snivy is the second, I have had loads of Pokémon before her yet she is the only of that time to not really be in her poke ball. I don't have a problem with it, I am just curious". Iris gave Ash what she thought "Maybe it has to do with what happened with her previous trainer".

Ash nodded in agreement "Yeah I guess you're right, well Pikachu seems happy about it though". In the treatment room, Nurse Joy had placed the poke balls in a scanner which would assess the Pokémon inside them. As for Snivy and Pikachu she scanned them with a small hand device which would indicate if any sort of injury or bruise was present.

Joy was checking Pikachu first which she started with his head and then checked his body and legs and arms. Nurse Joy checked the reading the device was giving off and happily said "You are completely healthy Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and replied to her" Pika, Pika". Joy them moved onto the Snivy who was standing and looking curiously at Joy "Now stand still please Snivy".

Snivy nodded and stayed still while Joy started scanning her for anything that was out the usual. Snivy was curious as she hasn't been in a Pokémon centre for a long time; she never did really get to see what it was like though as her former trainer did confine her to her poke ball when he wasn't using her. Nurse Joy finished and happily said to Snivy "There is nothing wrong with you either Snivy, Healthy".

Snivy formed a smile which Pikachu noticed. Nurse Joy finished with them two and went over to the poke balls and checked the report on them. She smiled and looked to her assistant Audino who was taking the poke balls out the machine "They are all healthy, we can take them back now".

Audino smiled and brought a cart along and placed the poke balls on and went up to Snivy and Pikachu on the table and said to them "Hop on". Both Pikachu and Snivy jumped on the cart and Audino led them off back into the main reception. They passed through the hall ways to be taken back. Snivy looked at everything they passed, a few rooms that did have injured Pokémon behind them. Snivy wondered about the condition of the Pokémon for a moment but quickly moved on as they entered the main reception area and Audino spoke "Can you point out who your trainer is please". Pikachu looked to see Ash and pointed at them which Audino smiled and begun taking them over."

When they were close Audino spoke up to them "Audino, Audi". The trainers took notice and Ash immediately stood up walked to them "Thank you Audino, they all good". Audino nodded and Ash took the Poke balls back and Snivy and Pikachu jumped off and looked to Ash who excitedly said "Okay let's go challenge that Gym".

Everyone nodded and Ash allowed Snivy and Pikachu to jump on before he started running out with Iris and Cilan close behind. Ash quickly took a left and headed off to find the gym. Pikachu decided to jump off and run alongside Ash which Snivy took notice of and smiled and decided to follow suit and jumped off and ran alongside Pikachu "Okay you two let's go get this gym badge".

The pair nodded at him as they ran forward to follow Ash as Iris and Cilan were laughing behind with him. "He is such a kid, but that is sometimes a good thing about him". Cilan smiled as they chased after the trio. They saw the Pokémon gym up ahead and Ash moved as quickly as he could until he stopped in front of the gym and turned to the Pair behind and knelt down and looked to them "Are you ready for this" Pikachu immediately nodded and got excited while Snivy and smiled as Pikachu was pumped for the battle

Ash stood back up and happily said "Alright that is the spirit, let's do this". Ash turned and opened the door to the gym and entered with Snivy and Pikachu right behind him. Once he was inside the main lobby looked like a museum for fossils and old skeletons. It wasn't surprising as the first gym was a restaurant from the entrance. The Trio walked forward to see a massive skeleton of a Pokémon that looked like it was a dragon type.

While he was pre occupied a man approached "Hello sir, may I help you". Ash looked to the man who was dressed as a scientist and Ash looked to him and said "I am here to challenge the gym leader of this gym". The Scientist smiled "Ahhh, a challenger. Please follow me". Ash followed the man as he led them around the museum.

The man asked him out of interest "Have you got the trio badge". Ash nodded "Yeah, one of the gym leaders Cilan is here with me". The scientist smiled "Ah Cilan, I wonder if he has changed a bit. Anyway here is the gym leader". The Scientist pointed to a woman who was talking to another scientist "Lenora". The gym leader noticed and walked over "Yes, What is it".

The Scientist pointed out Ash "I have here a trainer who wishes to challenge you Lenora". The gym leader smiled "Ah, A trainer, welcome to the Nacrene Gym". Ash smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and said "Pika, Pikachu" Ash then pointed out Snivy "And this is Snivy another one of my Pokémon". Snivy looked to the Gym leader who smiled "Pleased to meet the three of you. I am gym leader who specialises in Normal type Pokémon.

Before she spoke further she heard a familiar voice "Lenora, good to see you". She looked to see Cilan and smiled "Ah, Cilan how are you". Cilan smiled "I am great; I am travelling with Ash and Iris here around Unova". Lenora looked at him curiously "I see so you left the gym in charge of other". Cilan nodded as Lenora spoke to Ash "So without any more delays follow me please".

The group begun following her up the stairs into the back. The group immediately entered a big room revealing a Pokémon battle arena. They stopped as Lenora stepped onto her battle stand and said to him "You want a challenge, I accept Ash". Ash smiled and ran over to the second stand which he stood on. Iris and Cilan took to the stage.

The Referee spoke up "This will be a Pokémon battle of 2 Pokémon from each team. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when the 2 Pokémon of 1 team are both defeated.

Pikachu was ready but Ash didn't tell him to move and Snivy would be watching with big curiosity. Ash took out a poke ball and readied himself and threw the ball "Tepig I choose you". Tepig came out of the poke ball and was on the arena "Tepig". Lenora threw her first poke ball "Go herdier" A herdier came out of the poke ball and landed in the arena "Herdier".

The referee shouted out "Let the battle begin". Ash quickly shouted first "Tepig use Ember". Tepig fired a flame of ember right at herdier. Lenora smiled "Herdier use Protect". Herdier quickly formed a protect bubble around him which pushed the ember away like it was nothing. Ash looked surprised as Lenora shouted "Shadow ball go".

Herdier fired a shadow ball headed straight for and Tepig started to panic slightly "Tepig dodge it". Tepig tried to move but wasn't quick enough and the shadow ball hit sending Tepig back". Ash asked him concerned "You okay Tepig". Tepig nodded to him and Ash said "Good, get in closer". Tepig started to run closer and Lenora shouted "Take down". Herdier charged forward at Tepig and Ash shouted "Dodge it and use tackle". Tepig jumped to Herdier's side and then tackled into him pushing Herdier away from him.

Lenora smiled and said "Shadow ball again". Herdier fired another shadow ball which impacted Tepig ad sent him back onto the other side of the arena. Tepig was bruised and got up slowly and Ash said "Wow that Herdier is strong". Pikachu was cheering Tepig on while Snivy was watching and thought to herself "Hmm, Tepig is tough but he is slowly getting worn down by two attacks".

Ash said to Tepig "Tepig use tackle again". Tepig charged forward but starting forming fire around him and it turned into a flame charge and Tepig moved quickly. Both Ash and Lenora were caught off guard and Ash smiled "Flame charge". Tepig was fast and impacted Herdier and sent him flying. Herdier was able to recover and land on his feet and Lenora spoke "Good Ash, you have taught Tepig well. Now Herdier Giga Impact". Ash was shocked to hear that and thought "Giga Impact".

Energy formed around Herdier and he charged forward, Ash knew Tepig couldn't dodge time and said "Tepig use Flame charge again". Tepig formed fire around him and charged again impacting each other throwing smoke over the field. Ash and Lenora waited for the smoke to clear and when it did Ash was caught off. Tepig was down and Herdier was worn out but still standing.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Herdier is the winner". Ash took out his poke ball and said "Tepig return". Once it was done Ash said to the poke ball "You did great, now take a long rest". Ash put the poke ball away and said "Alright Pikachu your turn". Pikachu responded to him "Pika". He jumped into the field and readied himself as Lenora said "You are doing well Ash, even though the odds are in my favour at the moment, keep going".

Ash nodded and said "Pikachu use quick attack". Pikachu charged forward and proved to be too quick and Lenora said "Herdier dodge it". It was too late as Pikachu lunged Herdier into the air after quick attack "Herdier shadow ball". He fired a shadow ball while in the air and Ash said "Dodge it and use Iron tail". Pikachu moved out of the way at the last second and jumped into the air right above Herdier and swiped him with an iron tail and hit Herdier into the ground "Herdier".

When the smoke cleared Herdier was down and the referee said "Herdier is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner". Ash shouted happily "Alright Pikachu nice work". Pikachu smiled and cheered to Ash "Pikachu" Snivy smiled and said to Pikachu "Nicely done Pikachu".

Pikachu smiled at Snivy and said "Thanks Snivy". Lenora recalled Herdier into the poke ball and said to him "You did well Herdier have a good rest". Lenora picked a new poke ball and threw it "Go Watchog" A watchog spawned out the poke ball to meet Pikachu "Watchog".

Pikachu was ready and put himself into a battle stance "Pikachu use Thunderbolt". Pikachu fired up a thunderbolt and threw it at Watchog "Dodge it and use low kick". Watchog dodged it quickly and lunged at Pikachu kicking him and pushing him back. Pikachu recovered and faced Watchog "Use Quick attack". Pikachu charged again at Watchog.

Snivy was observing the battle closely, she noticed they both had speed on their side and good power, she saw Pikachu hit Watchog with Quick attack and followed up thunderbolt "Watchog use thunderbolt too". Watchog unleashed his thunderbolt and saw the two evenly match each other out.

Snivy was curious "Pikachu is tough, I can tell but he is even matched against Watchog, Is he going to succeed". Pikachu and Watchog impacted each other again and blew each other back "Watchog Low kick again". Watchog charged at Pikachu again but dodged him again and Ash said "Iron tail". Pikachu went down and smacked Watchog with iron tail knocking him back "Now finish it with Electro ball".

Pikachu unleashed to Electro ball and flew it at Watchog who just recovered enough to notice "Dodge it Watchog". He tried to but was too late and he became enveloped in the explosion. "Watchog no".

The smoke cleared and watchog was down and out "Watchog is unable to Battle; the victory goes to the challenger Ash". Ash cheered and Pikachu ran over "Yes Pikachu you did it". Pikachu ran over and they gave a hug signifying their victory together. Snivy looked at the pair with a smile "He did it, I must admit, Pikachu Is tough, he beat both the Pokémon, A shame Tepig couldn't do it, I am sure can next. I must admit though, Pikachu has impressed me".

Lenora walked over to Ash and smiled "Well done Ash, that was some impressive teamwork between you and your Pokémon, they both performed well". Ash shock hands with Lenora and said "I had a really good time battling, thank you Lenora". Lenora smiled and said "As gym leader, I hereby present to you the basic badge". Ash smiled deeply and happily accepted the badge off of Lenora and happily said "Yeah I got the Basic Badge". Pikachu smiled and cheered with him with Snivy smiling in amusement".

Later in the day outside in the city, the gang were enjoying lunch. Axew, Pansage, Pikachu and Snivy were all out with apples to eat with Ash, Iris and Cilan enjoying their lunch too. Pikachu and Snivy were sat together and Snivy looked to him and said "I must admit Pikachu, you have impressed me today". Pikachu looked at Snivy curiously and said "Why is that".

Snivy made a smile "You managing to win the gym against those two Pokémon, it is not the easiest thing to do". Pikachu smiled happily and said "Thank you, I do my best". Snivy smiled back at him and said "Your best is good and it won Ash his second badge I believe". Pikachu nodded and said "Yep and six more to go, I will be honest I look forward to seeing you battle, I want to see how you do, I bet you will do good as well".

Snivy looked away ad back to him "I will do my best as well". Both Pikachu and Snivy shared a smile together and continued their talk. While they were Axew was watching them and said to Pansage "Hey Pansage, look at them". Pansage looked to Axew and then at Pikachu and Snivy as they continue talking "Yeah I see them, what's your point". Axew smiled and said "I have noticed they have been talking quite a bit since Snivy joined with us".

Pansage agreed and said "Yeah they have". Axew curiously said to him "I reckon there might be some interest developing the two". Pansage looked at Axew in interest "You think so". Axew looked to him "Call it a hunch but I think something might happen between those two soon". They both continued to watch as Snivy and Pikachu were still talking to each other as everyone wondered what would happen next.

**Okay that's a wrap, to be honest I think I overpowered Pikachu a little but hey he has trained for years with Ash I think he has the right to go overpower once in a while. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter. I would like too make it clear if anything thinks I will rush this don't worry, i have no intention of.**


	3. Settling in

**Hello again everyone, I am a little disappointed people haven't really reviewed, It is reviews that let me know what you think, If you haven't please at least review once and let me know what you think of this story so far excluding She wolf, I appreciate the reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Settling in**

The group had stopped at a river just outside of Pinwheel forest to spend the day there and have and good time. So far after stopping Ash has prepared his swimwear and is already in the river with Pikachu, Oshawott and a newly hatched Scraggy which they are all having a good time. Tepig being a fire type can't really go in the water so he is on the edge with Pansage and Pidove who are all playing tag or just chasing each other.

Iris is on the side waiting to get in with Axew and Exadrill while Cilan is sitting on the side preparing food and observing everything. However Snivy was sitting on the river edge just observing everything instead of joining in. She was staying ready for anything but in reality she just wasn't in a mood for getting wet or just still hasn't fit in properly.

Ash was looking at Pikachu who was unknown about Oshawott jumping onto and holding onto his head with Ash struggling "Oshawott what's the deal". They were both laughing until Scraggy and Pikachu looked at each other in agreement and jumped onto Ash as well and held onto him in an attempt to make his lose balance. Ash however wasn't easy to get as he was standing in the water.

Oshawott shot water gun in his face which made Ash lose his balance and splash into the river and end underwater. The trio came up first and laughed together as Pikachu said "Nice one Oshawott. Oshawott made a snicker and said "Did just the trick on him". Scraggy nodded "That was funny".

Suddenly Oshawott found himself being lifted into the air in Ash's hands and said "You will pay for that Oshawott. And starting laughing as he dived forward in Oshawott hands. Oshawott made a bit of a scream before he ended up underwater. Pikachu and Scraggy both laughed and said "At least we didn't do it". Ash then returned up with Oshawott and they shared a laugh each. Pikachu joined in swam to join up with them.

Snivy was watching the whole thing and thought "Hmm boys". She made a smiled as she was being amused by the show in the water. Pikachu then was grabbed by Ash and thrown into the air. Ash laughed as Pikachu then recovered and made a dive into the pool and came back up smiling and Ash said "Nice reaction time Pikachu". Pikachu gave Ash a fist in acknowledgement.

On the side Pidove was flying about around them just to spread her wings for a bit. Axew and Pansage were watching the commotion in the water and smiled wondering "They sure are making each other get wet aren't they". Axew agreed and said "Yeah, I want to go join in". Pansage shock his head "No thank you I want to stay dry". Axew looked at him and said "Okay your loss". Axew charged and jumped into the river and went over to join the others with Iris being ready and jumped in after them and spoke to Ash "Been enjoying yourself". Ash nodded and said to her "Yeah, an awesome time".

Pikachu noticed Snivy wasn't in the water and watching and swam over to her. He got out of the water and sat next to her saying "What's the matter, don't want to join in?" Snivy looked to him and said "No it's not that I just want to sit here". Pikachu looked at her curiously "You look like you have been thinking for a bit". Snivy turned to him and said "Really it is about you guys".

Pikachu looked confused "Why is that". Snivy looked to Ash and said "All of you are enjoying yourselves, like a family of friends. I haven't really been in such a group before, so I don't know what to do really". Pikachu nodded and said to her "I guess, what was your previous trainer like, if it is okay to ask". Snivy looked to the sky for a minute to collect her thoughts.

She looked down and then to Pikachu "Well it has been a while since I saw him, basically he wasn't a cheerful human all he was interested in was winning and earning the glory, he didn't really pay us any attention except in battles, He never let us out of the poke balls either except a battle, It was horrible".

Pikachu looked worried at her "That is understandable, did you ever get food". Snivy nodded "Yeah every now and then he would feed us one at a time and then move on, he didn't even let us interact with each other in the team". Snivy closed her eyes and it looked like she was going to make a tear as she was getting a little upset but suppressed it.

"I was growing annoyed with it, but the others in my team didn't even care they just took it as if it was the way life was supposed to be". Pikachu looked down "As so you chose to leave, how did he take it". Snivy looked down and closed her eyes "He tried to take me back a few times, but every time I evaded him and even lashed at him to go away as he was just so cruel, But eventually he left me alone and I wandered the wild up till I met you all".

Pikachu looked to her again "He sounds like a very cruel trainer". Snivy nodded at him "He was". Snivy made a smile now "But here, I like this, Ash is a kind trainer, always wanting to play and interact with his friends. And lets them out the poke balls a lot. I like it, the trainer I can respect and like".

Pikachu smiled in agreement "Yeah, Ash has that way with everyone, he is my best friend". Pikachu looked to Snivy who was still smiling "Hey why not come in and join us". Snivy stopped smiling "No thank you". Pikachu nagged on "You say you feel like an outsider, you can change that now by joining in". Snivy smiled and said "I know your trying to talk bribe me but nice try".

Pikachu stood up and walked behind "Alright fine" She looked back at the group in the water until she found herself getting pushed by Pikachu and ended up falling into the river. A splash was heard and everyone took notice and didn't know what happened. Pikachu made a laugh as he succeeded in getting Snivy into the river but it was short lived when Snivy came back up and was looking at Pikachu, No smile was present. Axew thought to himself "Oh dear".

Snivy looked at Pikachu for a bit with Pikachu looking in worry, until she smiled and made a small laugh which surprised Pikachu and he smiled as Snivy said to him "You're going to pay for that". Snivy threw out a vine whip and grabbed Pikachu. Pikachu knew what she was going to do and ended up getting thrown into the river as well right into Snivy.

They both begun playing together and pushing each other around underwater. Snivy smiled happily and pushed Pikachu back and she went up for air. As soon as she was on the surface Pikachu went into her and they both went up a bit into the air and back into the water. Snivy started swimming away with Pikachu trying to catch her.

She looked amused that he was chasing her. Pikachu decided to cheat and used quick attack under water and caught her in an instance and he threw her up to the surface of the water. Snivy wasn't giving up that easily and threw herself against him in an instance and the both went underwater again, Pikachu smiled and lunged at her but she dodged at the last second and grabbed him and threw him up to the surface.

Pikachu was on the surface of water and Snivy Joined him and they both looked to each other and then shared a laugh together. Most of the Pokémon and Ash were observing and smiled with Pansage looking to Axew "Are you sure your hunch is still a hunch". Axew smiled and said to him "We will find out, but I believe the odds are in my favour".

Pikachu and Snivy finished laughing together and Pikachu said "See you enjoyed yourself there". Snivy rolled her eyes a little and said "Alright I guess it is fun". They both swam over to the others who were observing, Ash immediately said to them "You two looked like you enjoyed yourselves". They both nodded with Pikachu saying "Pika, Pikachu". Ash smiled and turned to Snivy "Nice to see you finally joining in Snivy".

Snivy smiled at the comment and they all returned to their fun. Oshawott and Scraggy went to swim about while Ash and Iris started to have a splash fight with Pikachu and Snivy watching them "Wasn't that us a moment ago". Snivy nodded and said "Yeah, I actually enjoyed it".

Pikachu smiled "See when you join in you have tons of fun". Suddenly though Oshawott with Scraggy sitting on him zoomed past splashing them both as Oshawott is water type he can swim fast,

Pikachu and Snivy came back up and glared at Oshawott "Are you sure he is a cheerful guy, more like irritating". Pikachu smiled "Like I said you need time to get used to him". Snivy sighed and said "If you say so Pikachu". Axew came over to them and smiled "Hey, what was all that about a moment ago".

Pikachu looked curiously at him "Do you mean with Oshawott". Axew shock his head and said "No, I mean you two all over each other trying to beat each other". Pikachu smiled and said "I was curious why she wasn't joining in, and told me about her previous trainer. Then I told her to join us and she refused and then I had to by force and pushed her in and ten we had a little play fight. I thought she was going to pull me in and then vine whip me to end".

Snivy smiled and said "I considered it". Pikachu looked to her and glared "Thanks Snivy". Snivy made a little chuckle and said "I'm joking". Axew laughed a little and Pikachu smiled "Find this funny". Pikachu slashed some water over her and she smiled "Oh, so that's how it is going to be".

Snivy brought out a vine and splashed it into the water which made a big wave which Splashed over Pikachu. Pikachu eventually got through the wave and started shaking his head clear of water, He noticed Snivy make a very small giggle "You are so on". Pikachu used his iron tail which created a huge wave which was focused at Snivy. She noticed and made a gasp and was brought down when the wave hit. Snivy resurfaced and smiled to see Pikachu laughing with Axew.

She saw Iris and Ash still water fighting which formed an idea in her head. She swam over to Pikachu and started whispering to him. Pikachu listened and nodded and smiled at her suggestion and they both faced Ash in a line. Snivy brought out her vine whip and smashed them across the water and pulled them together across the water causing a wave. Pikachu used his iron tail in front of it which caused it to take on more water and got bigger it when as over the height of the side.

Pikachu shouted out to Ash "Pika". Iris looked behind Ash and immediately exited the river and sat their smiling. "Why did you leave the river"? Iris smiled "No reason, just look behind you" Ash looked confused and looked behind him, As soon as he saw the big wave he started screaming with his arms waving all over the place "Arghhhhhh". The wave striked into him and he ended up underwater.

Pikachu and Snivy laughed together at Ash's reaction, the couldn't help themselves. Ash came back up saying "Okay who did that". Ash noticed that Pikachu and Snivy share a high five with their hands while laughing. Ash immediately knew it was them and dived under water. Pikachu said to Snivy "That was funny; remember to do that again sometime". Snivy nodded in agreement and said "I agree".

They both suddenly found themselves in Ash's arms and he said "Okay you two would you mind explaining that". Pikachu and Snivy simply smiled and Ash smiled back "Okay as it was a very good wave it will let you off this time". The trio laughed again. Snivy suddenly stopped and realised what she was doing "Am I acting like this". She thought about it "I never really got to do this kind of stuff before, I like it". Snivy smiled as Ash and Pikachu finished laughing. Ash brought them over to the side and placed them on it with Ash going "Okay I think that is enough water fun for one day"

Everyone agreed and started to dry themselves off Snivy walked over to the group while Pikachu watched "Wow Snivy sure has showed a different side of her today, a more cheerful one". Pikachu smiled "Well, we all did enjoy ourselves, Snivy sure is surprising me every now and then, I am glad we brought her along". Pikachu ran over to the group as they decided to have some lunch as they were all getting hungry before they decide it was time to move on.

**There is another one sorted, I hope you all enjoyed, I liked writing this one as I got to write a new side for Snivy, get her involved and she will enjoy herself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	4. A rival

**Another quick update how fast am I going. Yeah with College this term ending I have plenty of free time due to barley having any work, so really I started this at a perfect time. Anyway thank you for those reviews, I now know people are interested in this story so that was a relief.**

**Chapter 4: A Rival**

Ash and the gang were on their way from Castelia city after securing the 3rd badge Ash needed. The group had a fellow trainer with them Bianca who was also working to gain the strength and friendship of her Pokémon. They group were on their way to the next challenge within Nimbasa city which is known to be a marvel of entertainment and attraction.

But the group were ways off yet and they would have a while until they arrive. Bianca isn't the newest addition to the group; Iris has just caught a female Emolga and is very keen to see how good she is. Iris was walking on happily with Ash saying "Iris awesome job on catching Emolga". Bianca spoke in "Yeah I guess, even though I wanted her".

Iris smiled and said "I got her first". Ash made a suggestion as Snivy and Pikachu were with him "I know let's have a Pokémon battle between Iris and Bianca". Bianca smiled "Sure, I want one". Iris agreed and they took up appropriate distance from each other with Cilan playing as the referee. Cilan spoke up "This will be a Pokémon battle between Iris and Bianca, begin when you are ready".

Iris gripped a Poke ball and threw "Go Emolga". Emolga spawned from her ball and made quite an entrance and striking a pose "Em, Emolga" Bianca took an immediate look at Emolga and said "Awww, she is so cute". Ash, Pikachu and Snivy looked awkwardly at Bianca and Ash said "Okay Bianca remember you need to be battling Emolga".

Pikachu made an awkward laugh while Snivy said "Don't you think she is going too far with the cuteness". Pikachu looked to her "Wait you find Emolga cute". Snivy looked at him with disgust and said "When did I say that Pikachu, I said she is going too far with it". Pikachu made an embarrassing sigh and said "Right sorry".

Snivy smiled and said "You need to keep up Pikachu or you will fall behind". Pikachu sarcastically laughed "Ha, Ha, that was funny". Snivy made a small grin and said "I found it funny". Bianca agreed with Ash and said "You're right, let's get in action, Go Pignite". Bianca there a poke ball and Pignite came out "Pignite" Cilan spoke up" And begin". Iris spoke first "Emolga use Hidden Power".

Emolga threw a hidden power orb at Pignite which did do a little damage to him. Bianca said "Not holding back, Pignite use Flame charge". Pignite charged at Emolga in a blaze of fire enveloped around him. Iris shouted "Emolga use Attract". Emolga winked and shot hearts around Pignite which stopped him in his tracks and begun admiring Emolga.

Bianca sighed and said "Pignite return". Cilan smiled and said "Good attack strategy Iris". Iris smiled and said "I know". Bianca threw out a new poke ball "Go minnicho" A Minnichio came from poke ball and went "Minnichio". Bianca shouted "Use attract". Minnichio started send attract hearts toward Emolga "Emolga use attract to counter". Emolga launched hearts as well with both colliding.

Bianca moved onto a new attack "Use tickle". Minnichio was too fast for Emolga and begun tickling her with his tail. Emolga couldn't help laughing. Iris spoke "Use hidden Power Emolga". Disobeying Iris she instead used a Volt switch attack on minnichio hitting him back slightly and zoomed back behind Iris with Exadrill coming out of his poke ball.

Exadrill was however sleeping and Iris thought "Wait how did that happen". She looked to Emolga who was laughing behind her. Snivy noticed this and was not impressed and Pikachu looked to her "What is it". Snivy looked to him and said "I am not impressed by Emolga's attitude, I find her to be greedy and lazy, not wanting to fight".

Iris returned Exadrill to his poke ball and squatted down in front of Emolga "Emolga we are intending this as practise, what good is it if you keep using volt switch and not battle". Emolga sighed and Iris moved her back in the battlefield. "Let's go". Bianca made the first move "Minnichio use hyper voice".

Minnichio rolled up his ears and took a deep breath, Emolga noticed this and quickly hit Minnichio with another volt switch and zoomed of behind Cilan and Pansage came out of his poke ball "Hey what's". Minnichio unleashed hyper voice on Pansage and hit him back a little. Pansage glared at Minnichio and fired a solar beam at minnichio which knocked him out.

Iris was shocked Emolga did it again "Minnichio is unable to battle, Pansage is the winner". Cilan sighed "Though Pansage shouldn't be on the arena". Bianca started shouting "Oh that was not fair". She recalled minnichio to his poke ball "But you did well Minnichio, take a long rest".

Iris looked to Emolga again and said "Emolga you are supposed to be battling, how good can volt switch help if you won't fight". Emolga started trying to look pretty at Iris to get out. Snivy noticed this and shock her head in disgust "Why is she bothering, so lazy". Iris put Emolga in the field again and Bianca said "Let's try Pignite again" Pignite came out of his poke ball fully recovered from Attract.

Emolga saw this and sighed and used Volt switch again and zoomed behind Snivy. Suddenly Snivy ended up in the arena and thought "Wait how did I get here". Ash spoke "Now Snivy is out". Iris looked to Ash "Can I borrow Snivy for a battle Ash". Ash said "But she is my Pokémon". Iris begged him "Please, I want to show Emolga how fun battling is". Ash looked away and said "N-O". Iris glared at him "Selfish".

Ash glared back at her "Say what". Cilan stopped the heated conversation "Hold the though cause it looks like Emolga's gone". Everyone looked around and agreed "Oh yeah, she is gone". Iris started running around "Emolga where did you go". While Iris was searching Bianca looked to Ash "Hey since Snivy is here, shall we battle Ash".

Ash smiled and nodded in agreement "Hey yeah, Snivy do you want to". Snivy was looking around for Emolga and looked to Ash and nodded "Snivy". She shocks her arms in annoyance that Emolga was supposed to be training but smiled as it was her turn. Everyone was in place "And begin".

Bianca shouted "Pignite use Flamethrower". Pignite fired a beam of fire straight at Snivy "Snivy use Leaf blade". Snivy leaped into the air and powered up her tail leaf into a leaf blade and smashed it against the flame thrower. Both cancelled each other out and Snivy landed back on the ground "Keep it up Snivy".

Pikachu looked impressed and thought "Wow, that has to be impressive if leaf blade can counter flamethrower, usually it would go through it". Snivy made a smiled as Bianca yelled "Flame charge go". Pignite erupted fire around him and charged at Snivy again "Snivy use Leaf storm". Snivy jumped and started building a huge amount of leaves around her. She then directed them at Pignite and unleashed.

Pignite resisted it at first but got hit back but regained balance on time and stood defiant "Nice work Pignite, keep at it". As they continued battling Iris was still searching for Emolga "Emolga where did you go". She heard snoring and breathing above her and saw Emolga sleeping in a tree and yelled "Emolga get down here this instance".

Emolga looked to Iris but ignore her and went back to sleep. "Emolga, Ash and Snivy are battling and it is supposed to be us training, ugh". Everyone stopped and watched the commotion, Snivy got tired off Emolga and used a vine whip which gripped her and brought her over back to Snivy. She dropped Emolga next to her and Iris came back over with Cilan saying "We just witnessed a Vine switch. It's a new recipe".

Iris looked to Emolga "Emolga please start battling, we need to train so we can win". Emolga however wasn't in the mood and tried putting on one of her looks which didn't work "And looking cute won't work either". Emolga was shocked but sighed and then starting giving off electricity.

Snivy and Pikachu seeing this quickly jumped away while everyone got shocked by Emolga's discharge. Pikachu and Snivy both observed what happened as everyone started talking about their messed up hair and Snivy said "Ugh, she is really annoying". Pikachu nodded "That Emolga is starting to be a little irritating but I haven't lost it yet". Snivy looked to him "Well, if she keeps going I may have to smack some sense into her". Pikachu stepped in front of her "Now Snivy, there is no need for that, it will make it worse". Snivy huffed and said "Well you may have to stop me then".

Later after everyone had calmed down a little and were all settled and lunch was ready he group excluding Bianca called out their Pokémon who all gathered round for their apples. One group which consisted of Pikachu, Axew, Snivy and Emolga received a bowl of apples while the others, Oshawott, Tepig, Sewaddle and Scraggy were together with another bowl.

Everyone digged into their apples. Snivy, Pikachu and Axew were preoccupied with their apples and each other they didn't notice Emolga finish her's but she wasn't satisfied and looked around to see the group of male's eating theirs up slowly, She got an idea and unleashed attract on the group and all 4 of them were affected and begun admiring Emolga.

She approached them and said "Your giving me your apples oh you are all so kind". They all offered their apples to Emolga all saying "Here you go very beautiful Emolga". Emolga accepted all the apples off the group of four and begun eating them all as quick as possible before the attract could wear off or anyone notices.

In an exact minute Emolga had indeed eaten all of the apples given to her and she rubbed her belly satisfied but it was noticeable. Pikachu and Snivy had finished their apples and decided to walk over into the sun with Pikachu saying "You were amazing in the battle with Pignite". Snivy smiled nicely at Pikachu "Thank you". Pikachu smiled and said "Seriously, you managed to block flamethrower with leaf blade that really impressed me".

Snivy spoke back to him "Well, I do my best, as do you. Achieving those gym badges, I would like to fight on your side one time; you kno battle or something". Pikachu smiled "Yeah me too, I bet we would make a great team". Before anything else could be said the attract on the group wore off and everyone looked into the bowl confused to see all the apples gone.

The 4 looked shocked and turned on one another with Tepig starting on swaddle "Hey why did you steal my Apple". Swaddle spoke back "You stole mine". Scraggy shouted "Why did you do that, I didn't take yours". Oshawott glared "Yes you did thief". The 4 got into a fight and starting hitting and bashing each other. Pikachu and Snivy took notice and looked with both rushing over.

Pikachu said to them "Hey cut it out, what's going on". He accidently pushed Oshawott and ended up caught in the attacks one by one and getting hit about. Snivy used her vine whip to separate Swaddle and Tepig. "Let me go Snivy, I want my food". Snivy glared "Not until you both stop it". Pikachu ended up tied up in string shot and scraggy kept head butting him slowly. Snivy noticed and turned her attention to Scraggy and stopped him "What are you doing".

Scraggy complained "Pikachu pushed me". Snivy ignored him and said to Pikachu "Are you okay Pikachu". Pikachu nodded and said "Yeah, I'm going to stop this, you better get clear". Snivy knew what he was going to do and quickly got clear as the Ash, Iris and Cilan were butting in "Cut it out all of you".

Pikachu getting tired of it unleashed a thunderbolt which caught everyone in it screaming and Snivy was safe at a distance. Once Pikachu stopped he freed himself from the string shot as the humans started talking about their hair again with Cilan saying "Wow, I must say this hairstyle is really rubbing on me too". Bianca smiled "I know isn't it great".

Once everyone recovered Snivy, Axew and Pikachu were stood next to Ash while he said "Okay what has gotten into all of you". All of the Pokémon begun arguing with the humans being left even more confused as they couldn't understand Pokémon "Aw man, now I'm even more confused". Cilan interrupted "Call it a hunch but I think their saying someone stole their food".

Iris looked surprised "Who would have done that". Snivy and Pikachu were observing the group all of them were still arguing except for Emolga who looked suspiciously satisfied to the pair of them. Snivy spoke "I bet it was Emolga just look at her, all happy with a full belly, figures". Snivy used vine whip and brought Emolga hanging in front of the humans.

They all looked at her and saw her belly "Hey she seems like she has a full belly". Cilan spoke "Here is what I think". Cilan got his teacher stick out and started speaking "All of the Pokémon argued over who stole the food correct". Everyone nodded "Right but they never saw who did it, so Emolga could have used attract and caused all of them to give her their food. And once Attract wore off the fighting would have started, it makes sense since all four of them are male".

Bianca nodded "It would make sense". Ash spoke as well "She does look guilty". Iris butted in however "Hang on are we all accusing Emolga of doing such a thing, she would never do something like that, shame on you all for thinking that". Emolga turning the situation to her advantage faked a cry and everyone looked down as Iris held her "I guess you're right, sorry".

Cilan looked down "I should know better than to jump to conclusions". Emolga made a smug smile without anyone smiling. Snivy however was not happy that Emolga got away with that and glared at her "Are they serious, can't they see she is lying". Emolga then glared at her as well and they both had the same thing on their mind, hating each other.

A few moments later when they found the shade of a tree, the gang thought they would take a break and have a nap. Everyone had fallen asleep for a bit however Emolga wasn't in a mood for sleeping and was more interested in eating. She got up and walked off into the forest. However Axew and Oshawott noticed her walk off and Axew said "What is she doing". Oshawott was left confused too and said "Let's follow her and bring her back". They both agreed and ran after Emolga.

Snivy however woke up due to their chat and saw them run off into the distance; she got up and thought "Where are they going". She looked to Pikachu and thought "I better get Pikachu up". She then stood over Pikachu and used her arms to nudge him. Pikachu stirred up slowly and looked to her "What is it Snivy". Snivy looked to the forest and Back "Axew and Oshawott just went into the forest". Pikachu looked worried and said "Why did they". Snivy shuck her arms in a confused manner "I don't know but they went that way". Pikachu stood up and the pair nodded to each other before running of to find the others. As they ran off Tepig stirred up as well and saw them running off, He quickly looked to Ash to wake him up".

Pikachu and Snivy both entered the forest and begun looking around with Pikachu speaking "Why do you think they came in here". Snivy looked to him "They looked like they were in a hurry as if they were after something or someone". Pikachu and Snivy thought about it and both came to the conclusion "Emolga". They both grunted in annoyance "She sure is becoming trouble".

They didn't have much time to think as they heard noises coming from the other side of a few bushes. The pair reacted quickly and climbed onto separate tree's and moved jumping onto other trees and saw what was happening. They saw Emolga, Axew and Oshawott being attacked by a Simi sear and Oshawott was out cold. Emolga was about to leave until Axew tried to get her to help Oshawott.

They weren't given a chance as Simisear attempted to attack them with both looking in fright. Snivy and Pikachu nodded and moved forward. Snivy got in place and used a vine whip to grip Simisear's hand, everyone took notice and looked to her including Simisear. She looked to him and wiggled her finger at him "Don't even think about it". Axew shouted "Snivy". Simisear reacted and breathed a flamethrower at her, but she was quick and jumped over Simisear.

Pikachu now in position used Thunderbolt on the Simisear which stunned him for a few moments; he jumped down next to Snivy in front of the trio to defend them. Emolga backed off saying "Don't mind me". However Snivy wasn't going to accept that and used vine whip to drag her back "No don't even try it".

Simisear fired another flamethrower at Oshawott this time who was still out, Snivy got in the way and used Leaf blade to counter it. However she wasn't prepared as Simisear attacked her and hit her into the air. Snivy landed in the floor injured with Pikachu saying worried "Snivy". Simisear attempted to attack Snivy again but Pikachu reacted and hit Simisear away with an Iron tail.

Pikachu looked to Snivy who was slowly getting up and moved in front of her "Are you okay". Snivy nodded "I'm fine, thanks for that". Pikachu extended his hand and she accepted and she got up. However Simisear had fire punch built up and charged "Pikachu watch out". It was too late and Simisear hit Pikachu and sent him into a tree with Snivy looking worried". Simisear tried to attack her again but she dodged this time.

Suddenly Ash and the others showed up "Hey are you all okay". Pikachu jumped back over and took up Snivy's side blocking Simisear from Oshawott and Axew. "Ash we need to get Oshawott and Axew out of there". Iris saw Emolga confused and shouted "Emolga, help them, they are all in danger".

Emolga was left struggling to decide, while she hated her, Snivy was protecting her and Pikachu too, but they were both hurt a little. Simisear charged at Snivy again with a fire punch with Pikachu and Snivy "Gasping". Emolga jumped forward and kept unleashing hidden power on the attacking Pokémon.

Simisear took a bit of damage but he tried to attack Emolga with Flamethrower but Pikachu used thunderbolt to attack him again and saved Emolga. Simisear went into a rage and was about to use flame thrower again but Snivy reacted first and vine whipped him and tripped him over and the flamethrower instead hit the cliff above him and a massive rock came falling towards Simisear. He started panicking as the boulder would no doubt crush him.

Snivy and Emolga interrupted by launching a combination of Hidden power and Leaf storm which shattered the rock before it impacted. Simisear sat up and looked to see the trio ready to attack again if he tried but Simisear having calmed down since they saved him decided to leave and get on with the day.

Everyone clamed after that and Pikachu looked to Snivy "You alright Snivy". Snivy smiled and said "Yeah I am fine, how about you, that fire punch looked like it hurt". Pikachu place and arm on his back "Don't worry I have been hit by worse". Ash came by and smiled "You two did awesome, well done". Both of them smiled and Snivy said "I guess we got to work together then". Pikachu smiled "Yep to save our friends".

Snivy smiled and Ash started to tend to Oshawott. Iris smiled at Emolga "You did great Emol…" She noticed Emolga pick up an apple and sighed. Emolga walked over to Snivy who begun glaring again. Pikachu and Axew approached wondering what would happen "If you two want to start save it for another time".

Emolga then offered the Apple to Snivy who was surprised by her. Pikachu smiled and Axew was happy. Snivy smiled and used her vie whip to cut the apple into four pieces and they each took a piece as they all found common ground and ate the apple. Ash and Iris smiled "At least they can agree on something now". Pikachu and Snivy smiled to each other as they finally worked things out with Emolga, but Snivy and Emolga still made a small glare at each other which clearly meant they will have to do more than that to like each other.

**And that's a wrap, I saw in the anime the rivalry between Snivy and Emolga and decided to include that but change it up a bit too. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time. Keep those seats warm.**


	5. Teamwork

**Ready for another chapter? Good because you have no choice, anyway thanks for the continued support everyone.**

**Chapter 5: Teamwork**

Ash and the gang were on the move away from Nimbasa city, having earned his 4th badge, Ash Is half way to getting entry into the Unova league. The group had been advised by Elesa the gym leader of Nimbasa city to see Anvil town and its popular railway system. The group had boarded a train and took their own room which had only been take up half the size by the humans which left plenty of space for the Pokémon to play about.

Oshawott, Axew, Pansage, Scraggy and Tepig were playing around floor or under the chairs provided. They left their door open so the Pokémon could go in and out, Pikachu sat with Ash to watch the Pokémon play while Snivy was more interested in looking out the window. Emolga was sleeping in the luggage compartment above them for some reason, most likely so she won't get disturbed by the others. Pikachu saw Tepig jump off the seat as Scraggy tried to jump on him and he instead hit it Axew.

Axew complained to him "No fair". Tepig smiled "Too bad, you're on now". Everyone ran away from Axew as he was now on in their game of tag. Oshawott jumped higher into the luggage area without knowing Emolga was there. Axew jumped up after him and dived for him, Oshawott dodged by jumping off and Axew went flying into Emolga, The pair of them went flying off the luggage area and right onto the floor. Axew recovered while Emolga was on the floor recovering slowly.

Iris spoke up "Emolga are you okay". Snivy couldn't help but form a smile as they have been rivals ever since they both set eyes on each other. Iris picked up Emolga who shock her head and snapped out of it and looked to the Pokémon with a glare "Who was that". Axew spoke up "I am very sorry, I was trying to catch Oshawott but he got out the way and I went into you then".

Emolga continued to glare at him with Axew gulping and the rest of the Pokémon moving away from him. Snivy paid no heed and looked back out the window to see all of the passing views; Pikachu was smiling awkwardly at the situation and looked to see Snivy looking out the window. Pikachu jumped off of Ash and went to Snivy's side and said to her "Enjoying the views".

Snivy nodded and said "Yeah, always wanted to see the views as we pass by on a train". Pikachu smiled and decided to watch the views with her "Sometimes I wonder if the view of other parts of this place was nice, I like it, the moving view of outside". Pikachu nodded "Have you ever been to Anvil city". Snivy shock her head "No never, in fact most places in Unova I have never been to".

Pikachu looked curiously at her "Really, I thought you would have moved around more since you had a trainer before us". Snivy looked down "The truth is I didn't stay long, but if there was one nice thing I can say about him, it is he is good a training, But from what I've seen, Ash is better at it then he is". Snivy looked outside and thought "I wonder if we will run into him one day".

Pikachu looked at her again "You want to see him again". Snivy quickly shock her head and said "No, I hated him; he made mine and all my teams' lives a misery just so he could get glory from battle". Pikachu looked down "Sorry". Snivy looked at Pikachu surprised "You don't need to be sorry". Snivy smiled "In fact you have been a good friend ever since I joined this group". Pikachu smiled and said "That's just me; I always want to make friends".

Snivy smiled and looked back to the window "Just the kind of person I can respect and like". Pikachu looked back as well and Snivy looked to him "So you know about my past but I haven't heard much of yours". Pikachu thought about it before answering her "Well my start with Ash takes us years back. I come from the Kanto region like Ash, I am his first Pokémon".

Snivy looked to him curiously "You must have had quite some adventures". Pikachu nodded at her comment before continuing "We have been to many places, Around Kanto, the Johto region, the hoenn region and before we came here we also went to Sinnoh" Snivy looked at him and smiled "You must have met a lot of Pokémon in those regions, I bet you had a share of good times to". Pikachu replied to her comment "Yeah, I have friends in all the regions, I have a friend I would talk to a lot in Sinnoh, and his name was Piplup, I wonder how he is doing".

Pikachu sighed before continuing Yeah, Piplup's trainer Dawn has another Pokémon who has an obsession with me, and she wanted to be with me so much, her name was Buneary". Snivy made a very small laugh and said "She sounds like she was a hand full". Pikachu agreed with her "She was, Despite that though I liked her, she was caring to her friends and always put herself in to protect them, you like you do".

Snivy looked at him in a confused manner "What do you mean". Pikachu smiled at her "You care for you friends and your willing to protect them no matter what, like with Axew and Oshawott that day". Snivy smiled at him "Yeah, I guess, you're the same as well". Pikachu nodded "Yeah, as much as I don't want to break her heart, there is no way buneary and I would get together".

Snivy spoke again to him "Hmm, I can't imagine you for a love type". Pikachu shock his head "No it's not that, I just don't share that interest that she has. I mean I wouldn't mind trying one day in that field if I become interested in someone, but where to start". Snivy nodded "Yeah, no need for you to go rushing things". Pikachu smiled and looked to her "What about you have you ever had an interest In another Pokémon".

Snivy shuck her head and said "No I'm pretty much the same, never found an interest in anyone yet". Pikachu looked back outside. He looked to see a mountain with clear sky around it "Sure is nice that mountain". Snivy nodded in agreement "Yeah, it is views like that I enjoy and help me relax". Axew and Pansage were once again observing them and Axew said "Think we will see anything soon".

Pansage smiled and said "I think the friendship is going up now, Could happen soon". The pair smiled as an announcement came up "Attention passengers we will be arriving in Anvil town shortly, Please have you belongings ready to bring off with you"; the trainers noticed and said "Alright let's get ready to go". Ash and Cilan grabbed their bags off the luggage compartment and put them on. The Pokémon all formed a line within the room and Snivy Pikachu and Axew stood back.

Once the train came to a complete stop a couple of minutes later another announcement came up "We have now arrived in Anvil town, thank you for travelling with us and please have a good day". Everyone slowly made their way off the train and got together just outside the train station. Ash called out "Is everyone here". Everyone one by one called out and they were satisfied "Alright let's get going".

Cilan looked like he was in a fantasy "Ahhh, the beautiful town of Anvil town I can't wait to see their fine recipe of the train system". Everyone looked at him awkwardly with Ash saying "Alright Cilan as soon as we get there, knock yourself out". Cilan smiled "I certainly will thank you". Everyone walked their way up the stairs and over to the bridge overlooking the train system".

Upon arriving everyone quickly made their way to the side of the bridge to be met with the legendary Anvil town train system Cilan immediately lost it "Oh wow, It is beautiful, nowhere else in Unova has this kind" Everyone laughed awkwardly at him as the Pokémon had a look of their own.

Snivy looked at it and wasn't too impressed as all she viewed as was a circle platform which moves trains in and out and thought "Hmm, it is okay, but I fail to see what is so special about it". Pikachu had a look himself and she said "Do see what is so special about this". Pikachu shock his head and said "I admit it does look impressive but I don't see either what makes it so special that Cilan would go jumping all over the place just to see it.

Snivy made a grin and said "Well it is of human design so I am sure they would find it very interesting". The pair made a smile together and they both turned back to the mountain they were liking and Snivy spoke "Now this is a view I can find special". Pikachu nodded "Yeah it is". They both continued to admire the view until the pair heard a voice "You".

Upon hearing it Snivy had shock all over her face with Pikachu noticing "What's wrong Snivy". Snivy turned around to see a human looking straight at her "Finally reappeared Snivy, Thinking leaving wouldn't' be a problem". Snivy glared angrily at him as if the devils eyes were being looked at "Who is he Snivy". She looked to him and said in anger "My former trainer". The trainer spoke "You are coming back with me now, whether you want to or not". He approached with a poke ball but Snivy reacted first and smacked the poke ball out of his hand and then backed up to Ash who was watching. Pikachu stood close to her as she stood next to Ash.

Ash said to the trainer "Who are you". The trainer looked to him and said "My name is Tyrone and I am here to retrieve my Snivy". Ash looked down to Snivy who was staring at Tyrone with pure hatred "Are you her former trainer". Tyrone spoke back "You mean her trainer yes". Ash looked at him annoyed "Snivy is my Pokémon".

Tyrone shock his head "No you took her from me, now I demand her back". Ash refused as Tyrone stepped forward "She belongs to me; she had no right to leave". Pikachu stood in front of Snivy as Tyrone tried to get her and he sparked some electricity off as a warning. Pikachu then said even though Tyrone wouldn't understand "Leave her alone". Snivy looked at Pikachu surprised ad amazed as he is being very protective of her.

Tyrone stood back "Fine seeing as we can't settle this situation this way, I propose a Pokémon battle". Everyone looked at him confused until he continued "If I win the battle, Snivy will come back with me, and if you win Snivy can stay with you". Everyone looked shocked at him as Snivy and Pikachu looked to Ash "What are you serious, no way".

Tyrone smiled "Awww Is someone scared to lose or are you just a chicken". ash looked angrily at him "Say what". Tyrone smiled again "I bet you're not even a Pokémon trainer, just some pretender". Ash wasn't going to settle for it "Fine you are on". Ash knelt down to Snivy and said "Snivy how would you like to put Tyrone in his place and show you are better off without him". Snivy smiled and agreed with him "That's the spirit Snivy".

Tyrone then spoke "And to make it interesting we will have a double battle with two Pokémon". Ash nodded "Ok fine". Tyrone then said "Follow me". The group followed Tyrone to a field which was with Anvil town and made adequate space between them. Cilan moved to the middle on the right side "I will be the referee in this battle". Tyrone huffed him "Whatever". Cilan didn't like to comment but ignored him "Choose your Pokémon".

Tyrone picked out two poke balls and threw them "Go Mienshao and Roserade". The two Pokémon came out of the poke balls and got ready. Ash looked to Snivy "Snivy lets go". Snivy jumped into the arena and as he was about to get a poke ball out Pikachu was shouting to him and pointing "Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Ash asked him "You want to fight".

Pikachu nodded and Ash smiled "Alright Pikachu go for it". Pikachu took up position next to Snivy and said to her "I've got your back Snivy". Snivy looked to him and smiled "let's do it". Cilan shouted out "Battle begins". Ash shouted first "Pikachu use quick attack and Snivy use Vine whip".

Pikachu unleashed quick attack and charged at Roserade while Snivy's vine whips went for Mienshao. "Dodge it". Both Pokémon went at fast speed and dodged both attacks. Ash was shocked "Wow they are fast". Tyrone snickered "Of course they were trained by me, and Snivy will do that again soon". The trio glared at him and Ash shouted "Pikachu use Iron tail, Snivy use Leaf blade". The pair powered up their attacks and went for the same Pokémon again.

The pair managed to avoid the attacks again which left Pikachu and Snivy vulnerable "Mienshao use Mach punch and Roserade use Energy ball". Mienshao lunged at Snivy with his Mach punch and impacted, sending Snivy back. Roserade threw the energy ball and hit Pikachu back as well.

Both Pokémon recovered in time and landed back on their feet. All the Pokémon watching with Iris and Cilan were cheering "Come on Pikachu and Snivy you can do this". Tyrone shouted "Mienshao use Focus Punch on Pikachu". Mienshao built up the focus punch and lunged for Pikachu "Snivy use Vine whip on Mienshao".

Snivy used her vine whips and managed to impact Mienshao just before it could hit Pikachu and got hit back a bit. Pikachu smiled "Thanks for that". Tyrone shouted "Roserade bullet seed". Roserade unleashed a volley of bullet seed which impacted Snivy and hit her down.

Snivy now looked a bit injured "Mienshao use Focus blast on Snivy". Mienshao built up the energy and there it at Snivy "Snivy dodge it quick". It was too late as it hit and threw her back enough more. Both Pikachu and Ash were worried "Snivy". Tyrone laughed "Is this how you have trained Snivy, maybe it is best she comes back with me, Mienshao Mach punch and Roserade tackle, focus on Snivy".

Both Pokémon charged towards Snivy as she was slowly getting up. She thought "If they get me, I'm out and Pikachu will be on his own". They were close to hitting and Snivy looked like she was done with Ash shouting "Snivy". However at the last second Mienshao got hit by an electro ball which hit him away and Pikachu jumped in front of Snivy and used Iron tail which hit Roserade away.

Ash smiled "Alright Pikachu, nice work". Pikachu looked to Snivy "Are you okay". Snivy smiled and stood up "Yes, Thanks for saving me there" Pikachu smiled "Don't worry we can do this". Snivy nodded "Yeah let's do this". The both took up positions and Tyrone said "Mienshao Mach Punch on Pikachu, Roserade use head-butt on Snivy. Both Pokémon lunged forward together. "Pikachu use iron tail on Roserade and Snivy use leaf storm on Mienshao.

Pikachu and Snivy unleashed their attacks on their targets and they both hit first as their target was focused on the other. Both got thrown back near Tyrone "What". Ash smiled "The tide is turning". Ash shouted again "Pikachu use thunderbolt on Mienshao and Snivy use Vine whip on Roserade".

The pair lunged forward together and Snivy got half way before unleashing Vine whip on Roserade and hit her back even more. Pikachu impacted Thunderbolt into Mienshao causing him to become paralysed

Pikachu and Snivy returned back and smiled with Ash thinking "Combine the power into one and do the damage of two". Ash smiled and said "Time to test a new move, Pikachu, Snivy come together". Both Pokémon leaped and stood next to each other "Now Snivy envelope Pikachu and yourself into a leaf storm".

Snivy and Pikachu disappeared into the leaf storm as the leaves were floating around them making them invisible. Tyrone, Mienshao and Roserade were left confused "What is this". Ash smiled and said "You will see now, Pikachu use Volt tackle and Snivy use Leaf blade".

The leaf storm built up into a circle and then Pikachu and Snivy came charging out together a one with Leaf storm and Volt tackles energy enveloped around the both with a powered up leaf blade. Everyone looked surprised at this and Iris said "Wow that looks amazing". The pair charged forward to the two Pokémon with power around them.

Tyrone reacted "Mienshao, focus blast and Roserade use Bullet seed". The pair launched their attacks as retaliation but the attacks simply bounced off as the energy was also protecting the pair. Pikachu and Snivy both lunged forward and crashed themselves into the pair causing a massive explosion across the entire field.

Smoke had covered the whole field so it was impossible to see anything. Everyone was waiting to see a single bit of movement, any sigh if either side achieved victory. The smoke started to clear and Pikachu and Snivy were revealed to still be standing as the smoke continued to clear. Eventually everyone smiled to see Mienshao and Roserade were down.

Ash was the first to break the silence "Yessss, we did it". Both Pikachu and Snivy cheered as well, doing a jump high five "Yes we won Snivy". Snivy cheered to "I know, we won". Everyone excluding Tyrone were cheering happily. Once they stopped jumping Snivy pulled Pikachu into a hug which caught him by surprise "Thank you for helping my beat my past Pikachu".

Pikachu was still surprised but decided to return the hug. Once they finished they separated from their hug with Snivy saying "You are the best". Pikachu smiled "Thanks Snivy but we both won, this is our victory". Ash run over to them "Come here you two". They both smiled and Jumped up to Ash who they shared a trio hug with "You guys are awesome". The three were smiling happily at each other "Snivy you staying us for now on". Snivy made a deep smile "Snivy".

Tyrone was mad and said "Return now". Mienshao and Roserade returned to their Poke balls and looked to the trio as Ash set both of them down and said "Tyrone Snivy will be staying with us". Tyrone said in rage "Fine keep her, I don't need a pathetic Pokémon anyway" He turned around and started walking away saying "Snivy when get tired of that trainer don't expect to be welcomed back when you look for me".

The trio glared at him for a moment as he walked off. Ash smiled and said "Ignore him we should be celebrating right now". Everyone came together and all the Pokémon were congratulating the pair, Axew said "You two were awesome". One by one they congratulated the pair; even Emolga did saying "Alright Snivy I admit it you did good".

Snivy smiled saying "Coming from you that's a compliment". Emolga made a weak smile at her and walked back to Iris. Cilan then asked "What was that move they did, it was really inspiring". Ash smiled and said "A new Pikachu and Snivy signature move I thought of, I am going to call it Volt storm". Cilan smiled saying "It does have a ring to it, Also it is a new recipe".

They spent the next few hours exploring the town seeing what else was there besides the train system. But Anvil town real attraction was just the train system so they decided to start making their way back to Nimbasa city via the train as it was starting to hit sunset.

The group boarded the train and entered a room and got it to themselves. Everyone settle themselves down and relaxed to enjoy the ride back, some of the Pokémon either fell asleep or started having conversations with each other. Pikachu and Snivy were both looking out the window again while sitting together admiring the sunset. Pikachu looked to Snivy and said "Are you okay".

Snivy looked away from the window and said "I admit I was worried there, I thought at the start we were going to lose and I would have got to have gone back with him, but because of you Pikachu I got to stay and now enjoy this view". Pikachu looked at her curiously "I only help you win". Snivy shock her head "No you stopped them from knocking me out the match when they charged at me. If it wasn't for that we most likely would have lost".

Pikachu knew what she meant and said "Well I wasn't going to stand there and let you get hit". The pair smiled at each other and looked back outside, getting to watch the moving image on the train, as all the background kept changing making it look relaxing with the sunset included. Pikachu sighed and thought to himself "It is nice to watch the view after a day like this".

Suddenly he felt something leaning against him. He looked and was caught in surprise to see Snivy lying against him having fallen asleep. Pikachu wasn't sure of what to do and sat their thinking. Everyone else was focused elsewhere to notice. Pikachu looked back at the Snivy and smiled at her and placed and arm around her and decided to sleep as well. Snivy was leaned against Pikachu's side and was completely asleep and very relaxed. Pikachu shut his eyes and went off to sleep as well.

Ash looked to see them in the position and smiled "Hmm, the fight must have taken it out of them". Ash looked closer at how they were nuzzled up together and said "Now I have never seen Pikachu sleep like that before". Ash smiled and begun thinking on where it was going with the two. They all relaxed as it would be late night by the time the return to Nimbasa city and decided to enjoy the ride while they can.

**Now this chapter I enjoyed, it gave me the opportunity to write and make a character of Snivy's former trainer and the growing bond that is developing between Pikachu and Snivy. Anyway hope you enjoy this and get ready for the next chapter.**


	6. Feelings

**Yo, people, I must say even though I am writing this I also have the tingling joy of wondering what will happen next while I plan new parts of the story. Ahhh Imagination such a powerful thing. Anyway this chapter is going to be a real plot mover now, enough of me rambling, let's find out why.**

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

The group were around the pleasant area of the forest just after Driftveil city, According to the map they have a Pokémon centre exists in the forest and provides accommodation Pokémon training field and refreshing area's like a natural spring. The group were planning to stay there for a couple of days and then continue on with the journey as they felt a break was in order.

The gang were walking through the forest with Ash starting off "Do we have any idea where this Pokémon centre is". Cilan who was holding the map says "If this map is correct which I believe it is the Centre should be just ahead, I must say I am liking what it says it has to offer".

Iris agreed with him "I know I can't wait to try out that natural spring and start relaxing for real". Ash agreed "Yeah I can't wait, A good couple of days should give our Pokémon the motivation they need" Ash looked to Snivy and Pikachu who were walking with him "What do you guys say". Both of them nodded in agreement "That is what I like to hear".

The group continued to walk as Pikachu said to Snivy "Do you think this place will be good". Snivy nodded and looked to him "Yep, from what I heard of Ash and the others". Pikachu nodded "It better be, I want a good break". Snivy smirked and rolled her eyes as they pressed on.

Iris then asked Ash a question "So how long are we going to stay here for". Ash looked to her and said "A few days, 2 or 3". Cilan nodded in agreement "That seems reasonable enough as we are on an adventure throughout the entire Unova region". The trio agreed as Pikachu and Snivy were listening in on them and Snivy said "Hmm, I wonder how long left we have until we finish this adventure". Pikachu reassured her "Oh we still have a long way to go".

Snivy looked to Pikachu and said "How long did your other journeys take in the other regions". Pikachu thought about it "Just as long as this one is taking but I must admit Sinnoh did take a long time for us to do". Snivy looked at him with interest "What was that". Pikachu thought and said "Well, so much was happening, gym badges, contests, exploring, and all the kind of stuff".

Snivy looked back to the path and said "It sounded quite long to be honest". Pikachu nodded in agreement "Yeah, It was there was so much we did; it felt like it took years to do". The gang approached a clearing which completely clear fields and trees and forests surrounding them which made it look like a nice area to spend time at. Ash looked around and saw the Pokémon centre in the centre with all things that were included with the Pokémon arena field completely clear.

Ash happily said "Come on lets go" Everyone begun running towards the Pokémon centre very excitedly. Once they arrived at the entrance Ash walked in first followed by everyone else. At the desk Nurse Joy was smiling and said "Welcome to the free field Pokémon centre is there something I can help you with". Ash waked to the desk and said "Yes can we take on a couple of rooms for 3 nights for a stay".

Nurse Joy smiled "Yes you can we have rooms free upstairs right now. May I ask what the purpose is?" Ash nodded happily and said "We are on a journey and we decided we would like to take a break from our journey and spend time with our Pokémon and enjoy ourselves".

Nurse Joy was delighted by the idea "Why I think that is a wonderful idea, you have come to the right place for such a thing." Nurse joy typed onto the computer and handed Ash a piece of paper "Please write on this your names and how many Pokémon you have with you. Ash did that and write up all the required information and handed it back to Joy. She then handed Ash a leaflet "Please take this as it tells you what we have here and where you can find it". Ash nodded and said "Thanks Nurse Joy".

Nurse Joy finished with the computer and took three keys out and handed them over "Here are the room keys, Audino will show you to them". Ash smiled happily "Thank you Nurse Joy we appreciate it" Joy smiled and said "My pleasure, enjoy your stay with us" Audino called them over and lead the group up the stair case to the second floor. They then were walking down a hallway. Ash at the time handed different keys to Iris and Cilan so they all had one.

Audino pointed at room 1 for which Iris had "Okay thank you Audino". Iris opened the door to her room as Audino led them further Room 2 came up and Cilan had that one "Okay I will see my room now". Ash nodded "Okay I will check my room out now". Audino led Ash, Snivy and Pikachu down the hallway and took a right and came up on room 3.

Audino looked to him saying "Audi, Audino". Ash smiled and said "Thank you Audino we sure appreciate it". Audino gave a nod and then walked off to return to other duties. Ash unlocked the room and opened it. Once the door was open Ash stepped in first to see the room has two single beds, very spacious, a wardrobe available, a small computer, a table with chairs and a balcony with a very good view.

Ash placed his bag on one bed and said "Alright this will be my bed". Pikachu and Snivy walked in and were impressed with the room "Are you two liking this room". They both nodded and immediately went to the balcony door. Ash came to them and opened it up and thus The pair walked forward and jumped onto the balcony beam and Ash walked forward and placed his hands on the beam which was the side of the balcony "Wow this place is really nice". Snivy sat on the beam and said to Pikachu "I really like this place, it is nice and calming". Pikachu sat next to her and said "Yeah it is". They both begun to observe what was around them, the battle arena provided was directly in front of them. They looked further to see a small river running through the fields and they both smiled "Nice, I guess playing in the river will on the to do list here".

Snivy agreed with him saying "Yeah, I am betting it will be if we know what Ash is like". Snivy remembered the massive water fight she and Pikachu had, it was her first time really she acted like that in her life calm and relaxed while completely full of energy and enjoyment. They looked around further and but didn't see anything else on their side except for open fields and a few rocks and plants and grass in all of them.

Snivy looked up to see the sky was in nice state today, completely clear with little clouds even visible and the sun was shining bright down on everything. Snivy decided to enjoy the sun for a moment and leaned herself back a little and closed her eyes to allow the sun to shine on her.

Pikachu saw this and was initially confused until he saw exactly what he did and smiled. The sun was giving off a little sparkle on her and she looked calm and collected while enjoying the sun. Pikachu thought as in his eyes a gaze was seen "Wow, she sure does like nice in the sun like that".

Pikachu realised what he said and thought "Did I just say that". He looked at Snivy again and thought "Why did I say that". Pikachu smiled and looked at Snivy again "While I do have to admit in the sun she does look beautiful". Pikachu shock his head and thought "Why am I saying these things".

He begun to feel his heart beat quicken a bit which confused Pikachu, he put his hand on his chest to feel it was going at a quicker pace than normal. He was left wondering why he was feeling this especially now. He couldn't figure out why and decided to drop it for now and returned to watching the view. Snivy opened her eyes to see Pikachu watching the view as well and smiled "I see I am not the only one enjoying the view". Pikachu nodded "Yeah, I always enjoy a nice view, especially from a balcony".

Ash walked forward "Okay you two I am sorted now with my stuff, shall we go and see how everyone else is doing". The pair agreed and jumped off the balcony and walked back inside, they all stepped outside the room and locked the door behind them. They then walked off down the hallway towards Cilan's room. They turned the corner to see Cilan and Pansage were already out of their room and were waiting.

"Hey Cilan was your room good". Cilan nodded and said "Oh yes, it is 5 star in my opinion". Ash agreed with him and said "Yeah our room is awesome, we have the balcony and it gives a good view". Cilan smiled "Ours does too we can see the hot spring from our balcony". Ash remembered about that and said "We should definitely try that out sometime during our stay here". Cilan smiled and said "Indeed it would be a waste not to examine the fine recipe of the hot spring". Ash smiled and said "Well let's go see how Iris is doing". Ash walked over to Iris's room and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened with Iris saying "Ahhh, hello guys".

Ash spoke to her "We came to see how you lot were doing". Iris opened the door fully and said "Oh come have a look, this room is great". They stepped in to see it was like Ash's room and said "Hey this is just like mine, awesome isn't it". Iris nodded "I know, not only do I have a bed but my Pokémon have one for them to sleep on". Ash nodded in agreement "Yeah, This place rocks". Cilan interrupted "Shall we all go outside and enjoy our day now". The group all agreed "Okay let's go, and make a start to our break".

Everyone locked their doors and made their way downstairs to the main reception. They saw Nurse Joy accepting a key of a trainer "Thank you for letting me stay for the night nurse Joy". Joy smiled and said "Oh my pleasure, have a safe journey". The trainer nodded "I will thank you". The trainer left through the entrance of the centre and was gone.

The group walked up and Joy smiled "Ah, are your rooms to your liking". Ash smiled "Yeah they are awesome; we are going to have a look around the place now if that is okay". Joy nodded "Oh of course, please feel free to, if you want lunch or need something, just return here and Audino can direct you".

The group thanked Nurse Joy and made their way out of the entrance and looked around. They saw a nice open field in front of them and Ash happily said "Alright everyone out you come". Ash threw his poke balls and out came Oshawott, Scraggy, Tranquill and Tepig. Tranquil has evolved from Pidove a while back. Iris and Cilan followed suit and released their Pokémon. Axew, Emolga, Drilbur, Pansage and Dwebble all joined in as well and looked to their trainers.

Ash spoke for all of them "Okay everyone we will spending a few days here to relax and enjoy ourselves so that means go, play together and have a good time, just come back soon as we will have lunch". All the Pokémon smiled and immediately started going in different directions to aim for different things.

Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pansage and Scraggy all went to the river with Ash who was keen to join in as he did bring his swimming shorts out with him. They all gathered and Pansage and Axew jumped right in. While Ash got himself ready, Pikachu formed an idea and brought Oshawott and Scraggy together "I have a good idea with Ash". Pikachu started whispering to them his pan.

Oshawott made a quiet laugh as he listened in and Scraggy was smiling. Once Pikachu was done he said "Are we all in agreement" Oshawott happily said "Definitely". Scraggy agreed with them "Yes, let's do it". Once Ash had finished changing he happily said "Alright lets go in". However he found himself getting grabbed by the trio and the begun carrying him "What are you doing".

They were walking to the river with the three holding Ash with him realising what they were going to do "Oh, no, no" Ash tried to reason "Come on guys, let's be reasonable". They didn't listen; once they made it the three held back and lunged Ash into the river "Arghhhhhh". Ash splashed in and the trio begun laughing uncontrollably. Oshawott happily said "Oh that was priceless, can we do it again". Pikachu smiled "I know it was but no, Ash is already wet".

Ash came back up and saw the trio laughing and he made a laugh to "Ok, very funny you three, are you going to come in or what". The three nodded and jumped into the river and joined in. They all went swimming about with Tranquil and Snivy were watching close by, Snivy spoke and said "Hmm, boys". Tranquill spoke next "You have to admit it is fun to watch what they do like that".

Snivy smiled and said "Yeah it is, I enjoy watching them do those things to Ash". Tranquill turned around and said "Yeah, I wonder if they will cause an accident one day". Snivy made a smirk at the comment and said "Well anything is possible if you think about it". Tranquill went off the join the others as Snivy stayed and watched the boys all play about.

Pikachu swam around with Oshawott and Axew trying to see who would win in a small race but Oshawott dominated the race with his speed in water and Pikachu came in at second as the victory post was Ash. Pikachu and Axew sighed as Oshawott won "Well that isn't surprising to be honest". Axew agreed "Well he is a water type after all". Pikachu swam over to the side and sat on it while shacking himself dry and watched everyone else as they played.

Pikachu began thinking about the adventure and how it has gone so far. Ash now has 5 badges and is getting closer to when the Unova league begins. Also all the new friends that had been made, Oshawott, Axew, Pansage, Tepig, Scraggy, Tranquil, Emolga, Drilbur, leavanny and Snivy. Pikachu paused and thought of what happened with him about Snivy earlier.

When they were up on the balcony he made comments about her and his heart was racing for a funny reason, he still is having trouble understanding why that happened, as if his instinct and gut told him to do that for some reason, as if it was something he was supposed to do, he thought to himself "Why did all that happen it makes no sense".

Axew noticed Pikachu in thought and swam over to him "You okay Pikachu". Pikachu looked to him and smiled "Yeah I am fine, I am just thinking about things". Axew was curious and made his way out the river and sat next to him "Like what". Pikachu recounted all the stuff he thought of "Well, about the journey through Unova and how far we have come since the start of it, and all the friends we have made since starting.

Axew smiled and said "Yeah we have made a lot of friends on this journey, and I am sure we will make more". Pikachu smiled "Yeah, A lot if you ask me". Axew looked behind them to see everyone enjoying themselves "We are like a family of friends aren't we". Pikachu nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, the best". Axew decided it was time to test out his hunch. "Yeah, and I notice you do well to make friends". Pikachu looked to him curiously "What do you mean". Axew smiled and said "You are very keen to make friends, just look at you and Snivy".

Pikachu smiled and said "Yeah we are, good friends". Pikachu realised he meant something by that "Wait exactly what is that supposed to mean". Axew smiled curiously and said "Come on Pikachu you know what I mean, you like her don't you". Pikachu answered him back "Of course I do she is my friend".

Axew sighed and said "We both know you have thought of her more than that". Pikachu was about to argue back but stopped and thought "Is that true". Axew smiled "Look Pikachu, I know because I can see it clearly, you think of her as more than a friend don't you". Pikachu looked down and thought to himself "Is that true though, I think of her as more than a friend". Axew spoke to him again "Look if I be honest, you two seem good together".

Pikachu looked to him "You think". Axew smiled happily and said "Of course, you two have been good friends since she joined, helping each other, looking out for each other and having a good time together. Have you ever thought about it like that"?

Pikachu knew he was making sense and it explains earlier "So that was why my heart was betting so quickly, because of Snivy". Axew spoke honestly to him "Look Pikachu, if you like which I know you do, I think you should tell her". Pikachu looked to him again and said "I don't know".

Pansage suddenly swam over and said "What are you two talking about". Pikachu looked to him "Oh nothing". Pansage looked to Axew and then knew "Oh you're talking about his crush on Snivy". Pikachu looked at him embarrassed but before anything else could be done Scraggy and Oshawott came over an Oshawott said "We heard that, what are you talking about".

Pikachu looked at them and said "Nothing". Oshawott and Scraggy smiled and said "You have a crush on Snivy don't you". Pikachu developed red on his already red cheeks which was visible. Axew tried to butt in but it was too late and Oshawott and Scraggy both laughed and said "Pikachu loves Snivy, Pikachu loves Snivy".

Pikachu stood up and turned around to walk away and ignore them with Scraggy saying "He isn't denying it". Oshawott and Scraggy jumped on the side and made a little annoying dance "Pikachu and Snivy, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G". The both erupted into laughter and Pikachu was very irritated electricity started sparking off his very bright red cheeks. He felt like hitting them both with Electricity but he restrained himself and walked away.

Axew looked at Pikachu worried and said "Pikachu, come back". He didn't and walked off to sit and calm down. Axew turned to the laughing pair and glared at them. He unleashed dragon rage on them and thy both went flying into the river and both were groaning "Ughhhh". Axew stepped forward and glared at the pair and Oshawott shouted "What was that for".

Axew said angrily "For doing that to Pikachu, I was trying to help him with something and you both just came and made him annoyed and hurt. So what if he likes Snivy or not, it isn't something we should joke about". Both Scraggy and Oshawott looked down in sadness as they knew he was right "Yeah, your right we are sorry".

Axew looked away "It isn't me you should be apologizing to". Scraggy nodded "Okay next time we talk to Pikachu we will apologize". Axew nodded and said "Let's give him some time to calm down from what you two did". Everyone stood there not knowing what to do but unknown to any of them, Snivy was standing behind the rock next to them and had heard the whole thing and was at loss of words "Pikachu thinks of me more than a friend".

Snivy was lost in her mind as this all was going through her head, she didn't know what to do or say "Sure Pikachu is a good friend but more than a friend". Snivy was left wondering as well about her feelings, Pikachu has done a lot for her and even became very good friends but that leaves one question for Snivy "What do I do now".

Snivy saw Tranquill having a sit down on the grass and ran over to her, Snivy had question and thought it was best to ask her "Tranquill". She looked to Snivy and smiled "What is it Snivy". She stood and said to Tranquill "I need to talk to you about something". Tranquill turned to Snivy and happily said "Sure what is it".

Snivy laid out everything that just happened to Tranquill including the development after it left on her. She listened and listened until Snivy finished. Tranquill was at loss of words "Well from the sound of it, it does sound like quite a lot to take in at one go". Snivy nodded "Yeah I know, but I don't know what to do".

Tranquill sat closer and said "Look, from what I know it is clear Pikachu likes you more than a friends. But do you". Snivy looked down and said "I don't know to be honest". Tranquill smiled "Well do you like him". Snivy nodded "Yes". Tranquill spoke again "Do you trust him". She quickly replied "Of course". Tranquill spoke one more time "Do you care about him". Snivy thought and said "Yes".

Tranquill happily smiled "Then you have your answer then". Snivy thought about and made a weak smile "I guess I do". Tranquill quickly said "You should tell him, He clearly wants it to happen". Snivy looked down again "I don't know really". Tranquill looked at her curiously "What's the problem". Snivy shock her head "I don't know maybe I am still trying to get over it".

Tranquill placed a wing on her back "Don't worry I am positive thing will work out, you clearly like each other, there isn't any reason you shouldn't go for it". Snivy smiled at that and said "You know what, your right, why shouldn't I". Tranquill smiled happily "Well I say go for it".

Snivy nodded and said "I'll try, but I think now isn't the best time since Oshawott and Scraggy did that to him, give him a moment". Tranquill nodded in agreement "That may be best". Axew saw them talking and walked over to them and said "Hey what's going on here".

Snivy stopped smiling and said "I was talking to Tranquill about what happened with you and the others, I had heard everything". Axew looked down and said "You did, well I guess". Snivy stopped "Don't worry about it, to be honest after getting Tranquill to talk it over with me, I realise I feel the same".

Axew smiled "Really, well great I am sure Pikachu will be happy to know that". Snivy smiled but said will a little disgust "But I am expecting Oshawott and Scraggy to apologize to him otherwise they will have me to answer to". Axew nodded "Yeah me too, I already started on them a moment ago". Snivy smiled "I know I saw and I appreciate you sticking up for Pikachu, Axew".

Axew smiled and said "Of course, Pikachu is my friend". Tranquill smiled at him "And what a good friend you are to him". Axew smiled happily and said "Like he is to me". Snivy, Tranquill and Axew continued to talk until later when it was starting to reach sunset. Everyone had gone inside and begun the end to their first day at the Centre.

Pikachu was on a rock on the field facing the direction of the sun, Ash had let him outside off the Balcony as a tree was next to it so he could easily get back. The Pokémon were all inside talking together. Oshawott, Tepig and Scraggy were all in Ash's room talking on their bed on the other side from Ash who was sorting through his stuff. Snivy was on the balcony seeing that Pikachu was sitting alone on the rock and Tranquill stood next to her "Well now would be a good time don't you think".

Snivy looked to her and smiled "I know, I will just keep them where they are, I don't want Oshawott and Scraggy doing something else". Tranquill made a single nod and said "Of course, and don't worry I won't peek, let me know how it goes later". Snivy smiled "Thanks Tranquill, I will be sure to".

Tranquill smiled "Good luck". She flew over and joined everyone else in the conversation while Snivy continued to look at Pikachu sitting alone. Snivy jumped off the Balcony beam and landed on the ground below and begun walking over to Pikachu. She continued to think of what to say as she closed the distance. Snivy ignored the doubt and continued until she jumped onto the rock and walked up to Pikachu "Pikachu, mind if I sit here". Pikachu looked and was caught off but hid it "Snivy, of course you can, I don't mind".

Snivy sat right next to him and they both started to watch the sunset with Snivy saying "Looks nice doesn't it". Pikachu nodded "Yeah it does, I am glad we are staying here for a bit". Snivy nodded in agreement "It is views like this sunset that really make me feel happy and relaxed".

Pikachu smiled and said "Yeah, views like this make it feel peaceful". Snivy stopped smiling and thought carefully of what to say next and finally decided to go ahead with it "Pikachu, I... I heard what happened earlier with you, Axew, Oshawott and Scraggy". Pikachu started to show red a bit but continued "Oh you did". Snivy defended him though "By the way those two treated you there I understand why you walked off but Pikachu".

Pikachu looked to her as she continued "I feel that they weren't wrong about you though. I too was confused at first and thought about it as well, but you know I do feel that way". Pikachu made a smile which flushed away his embarrassment "Well, I… am happy... to know… that". Pikachu stopped as Snivy placed a small hand on his and they looked to each other and were locked in a gaze of each other.

Their heads came and leaned against each other as Snivy said "I don't care what everyone else might think, they can make a joke but I don't care what they say, all that matters to me is what you think". Pikachu was at a loss of words, He didn't know what to think as his heart was racing again. Pikachu decided it was a very good moment right now and too enjoy it "Well, I feel the same there".

The pair looked to each other again and they brought their heads up and they finally came together into a kiss. Pikachu's heart could have skipped by all the new feelings he was experiencing, one of comfort, happiness and the true new one, his first feeling of love. They held the kiss for a moment and had their eyes closed. They were exploring the new feelings that were gained as the Sunset was providing the perfect image for this level of friendship that had just evolved into something bigger.

**Well, we finally have it, the first kiss of the pair; this has been a massive chapter. Nearly 5000 words. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as it was one of the main points, I had played pokemon black and white ost gate, while wrioting this, the music and this scene fit perfectly in my opinion.**

**anyway see you all in the net chapter as we find out what happens next for these two.**


	7. Start of New

**Hello again people, I trust you all enjoyed last chapter, it was my longest one but I seriously didn't expect it to be that long, Anyway picking up we will now see what happens next. Buckle up.**

**Chapter 7: Start of New**

It was early morning in the Unova region, where people would start their day with their usual wake up or have a lie in for a bit if they had a late night. At the Pokémon centre it was quiet and no signs of movement other the Joy and her Audino. Everyone were still asleep tucked up into bed. Ash was sleeping like a log, and he was making quiet snores. As for the Pokémon in his room, everyone was sound asleep like nothing could wake them".

Tranquill, Tepig, Oshawott and Scraggy were asleep around the bed. However on the side of that bed, Pikachu and Snivy were asleep cuddled up with Snivy resting on Pikachu's side. Both looked like they were happy in their dreams, for Pikachu though that didn't last long. He began to stir slowly. He made a yawn and opened his eyes slowly to meet the sight of the roof of their room they are using for 3 days.

It was day 2 so they only got to use the room for 2 more nights, which means they had to make the most of it. Pikachu sighed and looked to see Snivy cuddled up against him. Upon seeing her he remembered what happened yesterday. Admitting their feelings and even shared their first kiss together, it was still taking time to process it though as if they do indeed pursue this relationship, it will bring change for them and their journey.

Pikachu gave Snivy a gentle nuzzle and moved very slowly and placed her down on the bed without waking her up. Once Pikachu had accomplished this he moved off the bed and walked to the Balcony, He jumped on the balcony beam and sat down on it to watch the finishing sunrise.

Pikachu smiled but he sat on the balcony to think and begun thinking things over again "Okay, Snivy and I admitted our feeling and shared our first kiss together". Pikachu looked worried though "But will this bring a bad change to the group or the journey itself. I just can't shake the feeling something bad could happen". Pikachu looked at the view and smiled "Well at least watching the views won't affect things between us".

Pikachu looked down again "Well, it is true then, I do want to be with her but can we make this work". Pikachu shock his head and thought "What am I saying of course we can, I just need to believe. Yes some positive thinking would be nice right now". Pikachu sat there too think for a bit. Back in the room Snivy was now walking up. She opened her eyes slowly and made a yawn to signify her wake up.

Once her eyes were fully open she looked to see Pikachu wasn't there and looked around "Where is he" She stood up and looked on the Balcony to see Pikachu was on the Balcony. Snivy smiled and stepped off the bed to and made a small stretch before walking to the balcony. She jumped up the balcony beam and said to Pikachu "Good morning" Pikachu looked to her and smiled "Morning". Snivy sat herself down at Pikachu's side and said "You're up early". Pikachu looked to her "Yeah, wanted to watch the sunrise, give me time to think".

Snivy looked confused "About what Pikachu". Pikachu looked down first and then back at her "About what happened yesterday". Snivy spoke again "About us". Pikachu nodded "Yeah, I am thinking, are we really going to go for this, you know you and me or is it a one off thing". Snivy was left wondering "Well, we kissed yesterday, I pretty sure that gives you an idea".

Pikachu smiled and said "Yeah, I'm just new to this, so I am going to be a bit slow". Snivy smiled and placed her hand on his "Well I am new to this as well, so let's take this slowly and build it up". Pikachu smiled and held her hand in his "Yeah your right, let's give this a go". Snivy smiled and they both looked to the sun rise. They both relaxed as the view was filling them with happiness and relaxation but with them both being there together is what gave the real motivation.

Snivy looked to Pikachu and said "So how do you think the others will take to us". Pikachu looked to her and said "Well, I just hope they don't make a fuss but knowing some of them like Emolga and Oshawott are the ones I am worrying about". Snivy leaned her head against Pikachu's shoulder and said "I don't care what anyone thinks of us, if they decide to make an issue, it is their problem".

Pikachu smiled and said "You are very optimistic". Snivy smiled and looked to him "Well someone has to be". Pikachu looked away and said "Well good thing you are". Snivy gave him a nuzzle and he turned to her "What". Snivy smiled "I just wanted to do that". Pikachu smiled again and said "Well, I better get used to it"

Snivy grinned and said "Well, I guess this is the start of something great". Pikachu nodded "Yep but I would say better than great". Before anything else happened they heard Tranquill's voice "Good morning you two" They both looked and smiled "Morning Tranquill". She jumped on the balcony beam too and sat her legs on it and balanced her weight as she was bigger now since she evolved and looked to the pair "So from looking at this I am going to assume you two are official now".

Pikachu replied first ad said to her "Yep we are now". Tranquill happily said to the couple "Well I am happy for the both of you; you two do look like a good match". The pair smiled deeply and Snivy said "Thank Tranquill that means a lot". Tranquill nodded at her as Pikachu said "How did you know about us before".

Tranquill replied to him "Snivy talked to me about you yesterday after what happened with Scraggy and Oshawott". Pikachu looked down and said "I see". Snivy stopped smiling and said "If they don't apologize, their lives won't be as pleasant as they are now". Tranquill smirked and said "That is understandable, what they did was just rude". Snivy smiled though and said "I don't care what they said though; acting like that just shows they experience the same".

Pikachu smiled "And if they did, the way they are going, they wouldn't meet someone like you". Snivy smiled at him and said "Thank you Pikachu". Snivy then moved and kissed Pikachu's cheek, Pikachu got a little bit of red on his cheeks but it was easy to hide and said to her "Your welcome". Snivy said to him "Well, do you think today will be interesting". Pikachu nodded "Yeah I believe so".

Suddenly before anything else could be done Ash made a yawn and made his wake-up start. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms out before looking around. He saw 3 of his Pokémon on the bed but he didn't see the other three, he looked around and saw Pikachu, Snivy and Tranquill sat together on the balcony.

Ash smiled and dragged himself out of bed. He walked over to the three and said "Morning you three, your all up early". The trio nodded and Ash said "Well, why don't you help me get the others up. The three smiled and walked back in with Ash. Pikachu volunteered himself to wake them up with his traditional wake-up call and said "Wake Tepig and move him, I am reserving those two for myself".

Snivy agreed and moved and nudged Tepig" Wake up". Tepig opened his eyes and said "What's going on". Snivy smiled "You might want to move as Lying here won't be a good idea". Tepig looked to see Pikachu standing there smiling and realised what she meant "You don't have to tell me twice". Tepig and Snivy quickly got off the bed and stood next to Tranquill.

Ash looked curiously at them while he was getting changed but focused on that and didn't look much. Snivy happily said "Alright Pikachu thunder away". Pikachu nodded and built up the thunderbolt and unleashed it on the bed. Oshawott and Scraggy burst awake screaming from electrocution. Pikachu held it for a moment and then stopped it. Oshawott and Scraggy were both on the bed completely out and moaning "Ughhhh".

The Pokémon all laughed as they couldn't help it as Ash noticed what he did and said "Pikachu was that needed". Pikachu nodded to him and he said "Well not the way I would have woken them but it worked, why don't you all go wait downstairs while I get these two up". The group happily walked out of the room and begun walking down the corridor with Pikachu saying "That felt good if I be honest".

Snivy said to him "Well, that is understandable after what they did yesterday, maybe that will teach them not to do it again". Tepig was left confused and said "Wait what happened yesterday". Tranquill spoke to him as they walked on "Oh nothing, it isn't something to worry about".

Tepig looked to Pikachu and then back to her saying "Alright, if you say so". They all walked on until they made it down stairs and they looked to see Joy setting things up. The group made their way to the nearest table and decided to sit on the sofas around it or on table itself.

Pikachu and Snivy sat together on the one of the sofas; Tepig sat on the side of them and Tranquill sat on the table. Tranquill smiled and said "Well so far I think this break is going pretty good". Snivy agreed with her "Yeah and we still have 2 days left here as well". Pikachu happily said "Wonder what we could do in two days here". Tepig happily said "A lot that is what". They heard a voice "Hey you four are down early". They looked to see Iris with Axew, Drilbur and Emolga approach.

Iris sat down on the opposite sofa with Emolga and Drilbur while Axew sat next to Pikachu and said "Good morning". Pikachu smiled and said "Morning to you as well Axew". Axew moved onto the serious question "Are you okay now, you know from yesterday". Pikachu nodded "Yeah, don't worry I am fine, I got to pay them back this morning". Axew knew what Pikachu meant and said "Well, they deserved it if I say so".

Snivy happily said "Yes they did, Ash is tending to them right now". Axew saw Pikachu and Snivy were both sat together and said "So you two are you". Before he could finish Pikachu said "Yes we are". Axew happily said "Well good for both of you". Snivy nodded and smiled "Thanks Axew". He smiled in acknowledgement "Your welcome".

Iris was curious about what they were all talking about but was left confused due to not being able to understand them. Tepig, Drilbur and Emolga were very curious and confused as to what they were talking about but decided to leave it for now. They looked to the stairs and saw Ash and Cilan walking down the stairs with Pansage and agitated Oshawott and Scraggy.

Pikachu and Snivy couldn't help but make a grin to see them in that state. Once they arrived Ash said "Breakfast anyone". All the Pokémon cheered for breakfast while Iris sighed "Nothing changes with him". Cilan got together 5 big bowls to have enough of breakfast for 4 Pokémon each.

Pikachu, Snivy, Tranquill and Axew all sat next to the window to show their group as Cilan placed a bowl in front of them "There you go, eat up now". The four digged in and begun eating at a slow pace with the Pokémon food provided for them. Pikachu ate a piece and said "I wonder what Ash and the others have in store for us today".

Axew replied to him and said "Probably the same or some of the other stuff that I available here". Snivy spoke next "I hope we get to try out the hot spring". Tranquill quickly said "I'm in for that". They all agreed and smiled. Snivy looked to Pikachu and said "So what to do today then if they do end up doing the same which I don't have a problem with". Pikachu looked up to think and looked to her "Hmm, I think having a relaxed time will be good today instead of all that jumping in the river, I say sit and enjoy the outside is on my mind today".

Tranquill replied to him "Agreed, I like to fly around in the open space and sit and relax". Axew then said to her "How come you never come in the river with us". Tranquill quickly said "Oh, I don't want to get wet". Pikachu looked at her disappointed and said "But that is the fun part and swimming". Tranquill shock her wings "Well, just my opinion". They continued eating and enjoyed their breakfast as it was just what they needed to the start of a good day.

When everyone was finished with Breakfast Iris said to Ash and Cilan "Can we go outside now". Ash nodded "Of course, let's go everyone. All the Pokémon were quick to run out as Cilan and Pansage were nice enough to clean up as it was their equipment and everyone went outside through the main door. Once everyone was out all the Pokémon once again looked to their trainers with Ash saying "You know what we want, go enjoy yourselves, and later we will check out the hot spring.

As all the Pokémon went off in different directions Pikachu, Snivy, Axew and Tranquill found a nice open patch of grass and sat down there. With Pikachu and Snivy sitting together and Tranquill and Axew sitting next to them. The pair saw everyone else go off in different directions. Scraggy, Oshawott, and Drilbur went to sit in a group of their own while Emolga, Tepig and Pansage went to sit with the trainers.

Snivy looked to Pikachu and said "Well you got what you wanted". Pikachu nodded "Yep, I did; now we can relax". Snivy smiled as Tranquill said "I wonder, there is so much out there to see, I hope this adventure will let us see the sights around all of Unova as it has so far". Pikachu smiled at that and said "Yeah, for all the Regions Ash and I have been to, they all have had their moments that are completely amazing and just make you want to feel happy".

Snivy said "So what is Kanto like, you know where you come from Pikachu". Pikachu sighed and leaned on his arms and said "Well, there is a lot to talk about really, Well, it is a nice place, very relaxing, the place where Ash and I started from is called Pallet town, It is a small town but really nice, lots of space and forests for us to take in, a bit of a river and fields available, Also at the Pokémon lab there, a lot of my friends from the other regions are there right now in the fields have a good and enjoyable time I imagine, I would like to see them all again after this journey".

Tranquill smiled and said "From the way you describe it does sound like a nice place". Pikachu nodded and said "It is, I am pretty sure Ash will take us all there after our time in Unova is finished". Snivy and Tranquill looked to each other and nodded "I would like to see what Kanto is like one day". Axew joined in "I probably won't as Iris lives here". Pikachu looked to him "Iris may decide to come visit, you never know".

Axew Smiled "Well we can hope for it". Snivy smiled and said to Pikachu "Well I for one actually like the sound Kanto; after all you did come from it". Snivy said that and decided to lean against Pikachu's side a bit and Pikachu smiled at her compliment with Axew saying "I would like to see a lot of places, having adventures are fun".

While they were talking, Ash and Iris were observing the group "They do seem to be enjoying themselves together". Ash nodded and said "Yeah, those four have really become good friends together". Iris smiled "Yep, I am glad Axew has, he is really enjoying himself". Ash noticed Pikachu and Snivy were sat together with Snivy leaning against Pikachu with his arm around her back. He began wondering that and said "Hey Iris, do you see Pikachu and Snivy, the way they are sat together, I have not seen Pikachu sit with someone like that before.

Iris observed and saw how Pikachu and Snivy were like enjoying each other's company, She saw the pair share a nuzzle with each other which convinced Iris of why they were "Erm Ash, I think you should know, that your Pikachu and Snivy have chosen to go to a higher level of friendship".

Ash looked at her confused "What do you mean". Iris smiled and said "Think about it they are sat together with Snivy leaning again Pikachu and Pikachu holding her in his arm and nuzzling each other. It is obvious they are falling in love". Ash looked to the pair and said "Really". Ash was left with questions "But she is a grass type and Pikachu's an electric type". Iris shock her head "No Ash, that doesn't mean they can't be together, do you even understand love". Ash shock his head "Not really".

Iris sighed and said "Well when two people or Pokémon care about each other very much, they might have feelings for each other, and decide to have more than a friendship, they fall in love and admit their feeling for each other and want to be together". Ash now understood a bit and looked to the pair again while saying "Okay, I see now". Ash saw the pair talking to each other with Snivy giving Pikachu another nuzzle and he made a smile "Well, if they want to be together I don't have a problem with it".

**There we go; they are going to go with their feelings with each other. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and will see you next chapter.**


	8. Comfort

**Hello again everyone, super-fast updates, are you able to keep up, I already know, hahaha. Anyway let's go.**

**Chapter 8: Comfort**

The Gang were on their final day at the Pokémon centre, before continuing with their journey. Today Ash was deciding to see if his Pokémon were all up to scratch with their moves and haven't become sloppy. Oshawott, Scraggy, Tranquill and Tepig have all been tested and are up to still good to go.

Ash had moved on to Pikachu and Snivy who were both waiting patiently "Alright you two, do you want to take your turn". The pair smiled and jumped onto the arena. As they looked a trainer who was passing by noticed Ash training and stopped to look. The group had set a few dummy targets to practise their aim on. "Pikachu use electro ball on the left target and Snivy use leaf storm on the right target.

The pair unleashes their moves on their targets. The left target simply blows up from the electro ball with Leaf storm cutting the right into pieces. The pair smiled and Ash said "Nice aim, now do those same attacks on the further two targets". The pair did a huff at the same time and both were thinking "Too easy". They both unleashed on their targets and the same results came out with both not sitting in one piece.

Pikachu and Snivy smiled and looked to Ash "Nice, I see your aim is still awesome". The pair smiled until they saw the observing trainer approaching and said to Ash "Excuse me are you by any chance the trainer who has come from the Kanto region". Ash looked to the trainer and nodded "Yes I am how do you know about me".

The trainer smiled "The name is Cody and to answer your question, you have raised a reputation here for Kanto region as it is rare we get people from that region and even less as a trainer. You may not notice but Unova people like to gossip and listen into things especially in Nimbasa city".

Ash looked confused and said "My name is Ash and is there something I can help you with". Cody smiled and said "Yes Ash, I am wondering if you would like to have a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle with me". Ash smiled "Of course how could I say no to a Pokémon battle". Cody nodded and walked over to the other side of the battle arena and said "Also may I see the strength of your Pikachu, I haven't seen one before".

Ash looked and since Pikachu and Snivy were already on the arena he said "Sure, Pikachu, Snivy let's do it". The pair looked at each other and nodded with Pikachu saying "Yeah let's do this Snivy" Snivy smiled at Pikachu and said "Some real training would be good". Both of them got in position as Cody took out two poke balls and threw them "Go, Boldore and Simipour".

Both of the Pokémon came out of the Poke balls and readied themselves to fight. Cilan who was watching stood in position and yelled "Let the battle begin". Cody quickly yelled "Simipour use quick attack and Boldore use Rock thrown". Simipour charged forward and Boldore lifted rocks around him and threw them.

The pair waited for Ash as he said "Dodge the attack and Pikachu use iron tail on Boldore and Snivy use Vine whip on Simipour". Pikachu and Snivy both leaped into the air and Pikachu ran towards Boldore while Snivy unleashed her attack on the vulnerable Simipour and Simipour got smacked repeatedly until hit back over.

Pikachu jumped and landed his iron tail on Boldore who took the hit and knocked backwards a little. Cody smiled and said "Use Aqua tail and Hidden power". The pair used their separate moves and launched at their targets. Pikachu and Snivy weren't fast enough and got hit back themselves. But they recovered and landed on their feet. "Nice work you two, keep it up". Pikachu and Snivy waited and Cody said "Good, your Pokémon are quite resilient, Simipour use Aqua tail again and Boldore use mud shot".

Ash reacted and said "Snivy use Leaf blade and Pikachu use Electro ball". Pikachu fired his Electro ball at Simipour which impacted and affected her badly. Snivy jumped up and threw onto Boldore with Leaf blade throwing him back badly. Both of Cody's Pokémon took a bad hit and he said "Simipour use aqua jet, Boldore use rock smash".

They both launched and Ash said "Dodge it quick". It was too late as Snivy got hit by Simipour and Rock smash hit Pikachu hurting him a bit". They both fell back but were quick to get up as they haven't been hit too much "Alright use Thunder bolt and leaf storm". The pair both built up their attacks and shot them forward.

Thunderbolt impacted Simipour and Boldore was hit by the leaf storm badly hurting them both. Cody knew he was losing but remained optimistic "Okay use combo move muddy water". Ash looked confused "Combo move". Ash didn't wait long as Simipour and Boldore combined Mud shot and water gun together and fired a beam of muddy water at them. Ash reacted quickly "Quick fuse together thunder bolt and leaf storm and block the move".

Pikachu and Snivy both fired their moves just ahead and in between them. They formed together into a ball of energy and then blasted forward. The two beams combined shot against each other. Both sides held it until the beams colliding exploded and stopped them from continuing their beams.

Ash spoke first "Alright time to show your true power, fire up Volt storm". The pair smiled and jumped together. Cody was confused "Volt storm?" Snivy built up a leaf storm and surrounded herself and Pikachu in the storm. As soon as the energy was built up They pair unleashed into a charge with Pikachu in Volt tackle and leaf blade with the energy of electricity and Leaf surrounding them.

Cody was shocked and quickly said "Dodge it now". They attempted to move but the Volt storm impacted into them and an explosion erupted in the field. After a couple of seconds Pikachu and Snivy jumped back and landed next to Ash.

The smoke cleared and Simipour and Boldore were down. Ash smiled and said "Another victory from Volt storm, you two are a great team". Pikachu and Snivy nodded and Pikachu said "Yes we are another demonstration of the powerful combination we share". Snivy said "And the best as well". Cody returned his Pokémon and smiled "Brilliant move, I have never seen such a combination before, you have trained your Pokémon well.

Ash and Cody shock hands and Ash said "Thanks I had a fun time battling". Cody nodded and said "I had hoped to battle a trainer from Kanto, I got to. You are a tough trainer". Ash smiled and said "You did pretty well yourself". Cody turned around and begun walking off while saying "I hope we cross paths again sometime, goodbye for now".

The group watched the trainer walk away from the battleground and head off on the path, Ash said "He is quite a calm person". Iris said to him "I know, he wasn't even bothered he lost the battle, he was happy". Cilan made a comment "Maybe he is one of those people who doesn't care if he wins or loses, as long as he gets to train with his Pokémon".

Ash smiled "Yeah maybe that was it". Ash looked to his Pokémon who were all stood together "Okay go and play, but meet back here in a bit then we are going to the Hot spring, we are sorry we couldn't yesterday but definitely today". All the Pokémon smiled and made a short cheer "Alright off you go, meet back here okay".

Pikachu and Snivy were preparing to walk off until Oshawott and Scraggy stepped forward "Pikachu, Snivy can we talk". Pikachu made a weak glare and said "Yes, what is it". Oshawott spoke again "We just want to say we are sorry for what we did a couple of days ago". Scraggy nodded and said "Yes, We mean it, can you forgive us and we got back to being friends".

Pikachu thought about it nodded "Sure, I forgive you, as long as it doesn't happen again". Oshawott smiled and said "No it won't, we weren't thinking properly". Pikachu nodded as Oshawott turned to Snivy and said "And Snivy, I know we haven't really been able to get along, but I am willing to change that now if you are". Snivy looked to at Oshawott in surprise as he was acting mature and willing to do changes.

Snivy looked to Pikachu who smiled and nodded to her and she looked back to Oshawott "Well, no good in being at each other's throats, so I am willing to as well". They both extended their hands and shock hands with each other. They both smiled as Oshawott said to Scraggy "Now that we have that taken care of shall we get Pansage and some others and go swimming".

Scraggy agreed and happily said "Yeah, let's do it". They both immediately ran off to gather others to play. Pikachu and Snivy watched amused as they took off. Pikachu looked to Snivy "You know I am happy you have finally been able to clear the air with Oshawott, you two haven't really got off at the right foot the second you two locked eyes".

Snivy nodded and said "Yeah but he was just being silly I never had a problem with him, more like my problem is with Emolga". Pikachu sighed and said "Can't you two just do what you and Oshawott just did". Snivy looked to him and said "As long as she is going to be like she is then not really". Pikachu smiled and said "Anyway lets go sit somewhere for a bit or do something else".

Snivy happily said "I say we go sit on the roof of the Pokémon centre". Pikachu looked confused and then at the Pokémon centre to see the tree right next to their balcony is high enough and said "Why up there". Snivy smiled and said "I want to see what the views are like up there". Pikachu looked up again and said "We can use the tree to climb up to the roof".

They pair both ran and climbed up the tree which proved to be no problem for them and once they reached the top they jumped themselves onto the roof. They both walked up the roof a bit and found a good spot to sit and turned to see the sun as it wasn't too far from approaching sunset.

They both admired the view as Snivy said "Really good view, Good spot too to enjoy it". Pikachu nodded as he was focused more on her as she does have a slight sparkle which Pikachu sees when she is in the sun and said to her "Yeah, you are" Pikachu immediately realised what he said and gained some red on his red cheeks while Snivy made a slight seductive smile at him "Did I just hear that correctly Pikachu".

Pikachu knew there was no way out of it and said "Okay you got me, yes I did say it and it is true". Snivy went and leaned against him and nuzzled his neck a little "Thank you for the compliment, my yellow smooth talker". Pikachu ears went down a little as he still felt a little nervous about the situation. Snivy saw he was a little nervous and kissed his red cheek. Pikachu's redness went away and said to her "What was that for".

Snivy looked confused "Oh, didn't you want it". Pikachu realised he said wrong and said "Oh no, I do like them, I what did I do to deserve that one". Snivy smiled happily and said "Well let's just say I have a weakness for your cuteness when you're nervous". The red developed on Pikachu again and Snivy made a little giggle at Pikachu "that there is exactly what I mean". Pikachu smiled and said "You're doing this on purpose now aren't you".

Snivy smiled and said "A little". Both of them smiled and turned back to the view and were enjoying it. However unknown to them, Tranquill, Axew, Oshawott, Scraggy and Pansage saw them up there and Oshawott said "They actually are together, I thought that was a joke on the first day".

Axew sighed and looked to him "You are slow to catch on, do you think Pikachu would have got embarrassed over nothing". Oshawott thought about it and said "I guess, but really, I thought they weren't like that". Tranquill had a turn to sigh and said "We know what you're like Oshawott, the second you lay eyes on a Pokémon you find attractive your like wow. Like a certain Emolga".

Oshawott made a small glare "Don't even start me on that please". Axew smiled and said "Just saying what is true Oshawott". They all looked to see Pikachu and Snivy sharing a laugh together with Tranquill happily thinking "They look so happy together, I hope things turn out for the best for them".

Later during the day as the sun was making its final pass on the day and close to becoming night, the group were at the Hot springs. Turns out there were more than one, a big one to fit humans in and smaller ones for Pokémon. Ash, Iris and Cilan were all resting in the big spring. While the Pokémon had divided themselves into 3 groups to occupy the 3 smaller springs.

Pikachu, Snivy, Axew and Pansage were in one on the left side relaxing happily. Axew spoke first "Ahhh, so good". Pansage nodded in agreement and said "Why didn't we go in this yesterday, I would have loved to". Pikachu smiled "Yeah, this is great, nice and relaxing". Axew spoke again "I hope we can stay for a good while, would hate to not use this up as much as possible".

Pansage got an idea and said "Speaking of using it fully, water fight anyone". The trio glared at Pansage and he looked worried. Suddenly Pansage found himself getting thrown of the spring and flying into the next one close by. Everyone in that got splashed and immediately got angry at Pansage. Pikachu and Snivy sat back down in the spring and sighed in happiness.

Axew looked to see how Pansage was not having a good time and said "I'm going to make sure Pansage comes out in one peace, be back in a bit". Axew got out attending to the rampage on Pansage, Snivy smiled and leaned against Pikachu saying "Ahhh, alone at last". Pikachu smiled and wrapped his arm around Snivy's side and said "So that was why you threw Pansage out".

Snivy shock her head and said "No, because he suggest a water fight, in a river maybe, a hot spring, considering it is just an insult to a hot spring". Pikachu grinned in amusement and pulled Snivy closer to him as they were both relaxing "You love hot springs don't you". Snivy quickly smiled "Of course I do, they are very relaxing, I want to use it for that way, and if I want to do a water fight I will go to a river".

Pikachu was amused and said to her "Whatever makes you happy". Snivy turned and faced him while leaning against him "Well wouldn't you want to use this for the same thing to". Pikachu nodded and said "Yeah I do, that why we both ended up throwing Pansage out". Snivy smiled and said "Good let's keep it that way". The both leaned back and closed their eyes to allow themselves to enjoy the moment as much as possible hoping their time alone in the spring won't be interrupted for a while.

**Well looks like break for the gang is over now and back to the journey. Hope you enjoyed and are sorry to say that the earliest you can expect the next chapter is 27/06 because my schedule tomorrow will be completely full so I will have no time tomorrow. See you next chapter.**


	9. Poison

**Hey guys, I am ready to continue, apologize for the delay of this chapter but my schedule for the last few days has been completely filled I didn't have time. I should be able to get the next chapter ready sooner. Before I get nagged at I know this takes place earlier in the series but here is this I changed it. **

**Chapter 9: Poison**

The gang were on the move once more through their journey in Unova. With 7 badges collected Ash is getting closer to being able to signing up to the Unova league, but there is still a long way to go before it is time. The group were walking away from the normal path and taking a walk in the nearby forest to see what the sights were to be seen.

Ash was walking with Pikachu and Snivy besides him with Iris, Axew and Cilan all together all looking around. Looking at every tree in sight, the Pokémon that were on them. Ash spoke "You know I bet there will be some new Pokémon for me to catch here". Iris smiled and said "Well anything is possible; I am thinking the same thing".

Cilan happily said to them "Catching Pokémon sure does present a new opportunity of recipes". Pikachu and Snivy both smiled awkwardly at Cilan and Pikachu said "You know if we get a day without Cilan saying that word I am pretty sure it will be one to remember". Snivy nodded in agreement and said "I know I would, if there is something I know about trainers it is they are obsessed with lots of things".

Pikachu smiled "I hear you, I have been with Ash long enough to know he has an obsession with food". Snivy smirked and said to him "Now Pikachu, I know you enough to know you share that obsession with Ash". Pikachu smiled embarrassed and placed and arm over the back of his head "Okay you get me there". Snivy made a small laugh and Pikachu defended himself "Be honest I am not as obsessed as Ash and I make up for it with a lot of exercise".

Snivy rolled her eyes and winked at him "Don't worry; I know you will keep yourself in shape, I will make sure of that". Pikachu looked worried as Snivy said "As if you don't you will be doing some training to stay in shape". Pikachu smiled and sarcastically said "Yes Queen Snivy". Snivy took her hand and help Pikachu's and smiled "hmmm, I don't imagine myself as a queen Pikachu but whatever makes you happy".

The pair made a laugh as Iris and Axew were observing and Iris said to him "Those two look like they are having a good time don't they". Axew nodded and thought to himself "No surprise, it has been happy time since they got together". The group pressed on until they found themselves entering a clearing.

They were all curious as to what they were going to find. They didn't need to wait long as they passed the tree line to out in the open to see a clear area with a big lake in the middle of the field. Everyone smiled and ran over to the side of the lake to observe it. Iris spoke "It looks so beautiful, a perfect place to take a break". Cilan made a suggestion "We could have lunch while we are here".

Pikachu and Snivy smiled but looked to see Ash was thinking and held out a poke ball. Ash thought "Oshawott has been scared of underwater and Aqua jet this entire journey". Ash narrowed his eyes and smiled a little while he thought "We are going to change that today and beat that fear".

Ash turned to the others and said "I am going to do some special training today with Oshawott while we are here". Iris smiled and made a suggestion "Why don't you bring your other Pokémon out, I can watch them while you do that". Ash smiled at her "thanks". Cilan spoke up as well "Can you watch mine as well". Iris nodded as Ash got all his poke balls excluding Oshawott and threw them into the air "Alright everybody come on out". The poke balls all launched and out came Pignite, Scraggy, Swadloon, Emolga, Exadrill, Pansage and Dweeble and landed as a group.

Pikachu and Snivy looked to the group and smiled happily at them as it was group time but Snivy immediately stopped smiling as soon as she locked eyes on Emolga and they both shared a glare before looking away from each other. Pikachu sighed as he saw it and thought to himself "Some things never change".

Ash threw Oshawott ball in the air and He appeared in front of Ash and smiled "Oshawott". He looked to Ash who said to him "Okay Oshawott you and I are going to do some special training". Oshawott looked confused while Iris called to all the Pokémon "Alright everyone lets go". All the Pokémon excluding Exadrill who decided to find a tree to rest under as he wasn't interested all ran with Iris as Ash got into his swimwear to train with Oshawott.

Iris lead the Pokémon which was close to a line as they ran around a patch of grass to do a bit of exercise to warm them up, a couple of Pokémon like Scraggy and Exadrill weren't taking part as Exadrill was falling asleep was Scraggy was keen to explore around the area. Ash said to Oshawott after they finished doing a little exercise "Okay, are you ready for special training".

Oshawott was nervous but nodded and jumped into the water with Ash getting in with him. Oshawott took a swim while Ash smiled and said "Now Oshawott I know you are an awesome swimmer but there is a reason you aqua jet keeps missing, because you keep your eyes closed". Oshawott looked to him as he said "And that is what we are going to work on now". Oshawott looked frightened at him and thought "Oh no".

Once they had run for a bit Iris turned to the group of Pokémon and said "Shall I get a ball out and we form a circle". The entire group happily nodded as they began forming a circle with enough space between each other. Iris grabbed her ball out the bag and brought it over. Axew looked to her as she said to him "Alright Axew you can start the game". Iris handed the ball to Axew who smiled happily and turned to see Pignite on the opposite side.

Axew tossed the ball into the air and then smacked it towards Pignite who smiled and readied himself. Once it arrived he bounced it and hit it back into the air towards Swadloon. As he didn't have any proper arms he jumped up and head-butted it towards Pansage who grabbed and looked to who hadn't had a turn, Pikachu came into his sight first and threw the ball towards him.

Pikachu hit it above him with his hands and then when it came back down tail whipped it towards Snivy. Snivy smiled and hit it up with her tail; she smiled at Pikachu before it came back down and hit it back to Axew. Axew then hit it up to the middle of the group. Emolga then jumped and grabbed it with a snicker.

She looked to Snivy and threw it at her, seeing it coming at a fast speed, Snivy quickly used her vine whip to hit it away, and it zoomed right past Emogla heading straight for Dweeble. He closed his eyes in fright and put his claws in front of his face as the ball hit him. He didn't feel anything as once he opened his eyes he saw the ball had been pierced by his claws and was flat.

Iris made a small laugh and said "Well, I guess that is game over". Dweeble put his claws done and begun crying a little due to not getting a turn and bursting the ball. Snivy looked at him concerned until she turned to Emolga and glared at her "What is your Problem". Emolga huffed and said "I'm looking at my Problem".

Snivy angrily said to Emolga "You are so childish, can't you see what you have done". Emolga looked shocked at her "Me, you're the one who just hit the ball to Dweeble". Snivy nodded and said "Which you caused me to the do when you threw the ball right at me". The pair both angrily begun to stare each other down as if the devil's rage had got to them.

Pikachu and Axew looked awkwardly at the situation as Axew said "Don't you think we should try to break it up". Pikachu quickly shock his head and said "No, if there is one place I don't want to end up it is between them two when they are starting on each other". Axew nodded in agreement and said "I can agree with you there, you can't guarantee you will come back in one piece".

Pikachu looked on to see they were pushing their heads against each other in anger. "You know Pikachu; I would have thought you would want to break it up". Pikachu looked to Axew confused "Why would that be". Axew quickly replied "Because one of them is your girlfriend". Pikachu looked at him and said "Usually I would agree with you there, but when it comes to those two, I would rather stay in one piece thank you, I will calm her down once they finish". Axew smiled shortly "Well at least so far they haven't tried to rip each other apart".

As the pair were watching Snivy and Emolga argue, Scraggy who was close by was looking around a bush, he stopped when he saw a load of like poke ball shapes on the bush "Are those Poke balls". Suddenly the Poke ball shapes all moved and were all revealed to be Foongus and they all stood up on the bush. Scraggy was left confused "Huh". All the Foongus started yelling at him with one saying "Hey why did you wake us up".

Scraggy quickly got irritated by the noisy Pokémon and charged into the with a head butt attack sending all the small Pokémon flying away and landing next to each other. Scraggy approached them and said "You are all annoying". The small Pokémon all got back up and started yelling at Scraggy again.

Scraggy stood there and looked away mockingly and then showed his tongue at them which insulted them. The Foongus all got annoyed and lunged at Scraggy. Scraggy charged again at them with another head-butt attack. Snivy and Emolga were still in their little argument until they and a few others heard what was going on with Scraggy and they all immediately went running off towards the commotion,

Pikachu, Axew and Exadrill all stood together confused as to why they were all running off. Exadrill said "Where are they going". Pikachu shock his head and said "I don't know but let's follow them". The three immediately went running off to catch up with the group with Iris shouting to them "Where are you all going".

The three ignored Iris and kept running after them. The group that rushed off ahead saw Scraggy charging at 9 Foongus. Snivy looked shocked as she saw the Foongus mount onto a triangle shape and shouted "Scraggy get back now". Scraggy looked to her but was too late as the Foongus all shot out a massive cloud of poison spores heading straight for him. Scraggy panicked as he wouldn't be able to move in time and the group stopped. Snivy reacting quick jumped in front of Scraggy and Fired up a Leaf storm and shaped it as a wall in front of her to stop the Gas.

It was working at first but Snivy was overwhelmed by how intense it was and the leaf storm exploded which covered her and the group. Pikachu, Axew and Exadrill arrived to see the poison cloud clear to see all the group were down on the ground while they were all awake. They all rushed over and Pikachu went to Pignite "Pignite, are you okay".

Pignite coughed a bit and said "I… don't know, I feel…w…weak". Pikachu looked to see Axew help Pansage sit up a little who was also weak. Exadrill came over and said "I got Pignite". Exadrill then helped Pignite sit up a little as they were similar size a bit. Iris and Cilan rushed over and gasped as they saw everything from a distance. Iris rushed over to Emolga who was out and said "Emolga are you alright".

Emolga groaned a little as she had difficulty in moving "Em…Emol….Em". Cilan took out a small device and turned it out. "If the foongus which we saw did this, I need to scan all of these". Cilan began scanning Pignite first. Pikachu looked to see Scraggy struggling and helped him "Easy Scraggy, take it slow". Scraggy then sat up a tiny bit and barely balanced himself on his arm "Ugh".

Iris looked to Cilan "Quick go get Ash and Oshawott". Cilan nodded and put the device down and ran off. Pikachu stood back up but looked in horror when he saw Snivy was down and not moving "Snivy". Pikachu quickly ran over to her and picked her into his arms "Snivy are you okay, please do something". He heard Snivy groan weakly but besides that there was nothing. Pikachu placed his hand on Snivy's forehead and gasped "She is burning badly".

Pikachu looked to Axew and shouted "Axew I need you". Axew saw him and quickly rushed over and looked to Snivy "What's wrong with her". Pikachu quickly said "I don't know she want respond to me, I heard her groan but she is burning up badly as well". Axew looked shocked "Really, the others aren't as bad".

Pikachu looked to her as she still wasn't moving at all "What is wrong, why is she in worse condition then everyone else". Suddenly they heard shouting in the distance as he ran over "Guys what happened". As soon as he arrived Iris said "Foongus sprayed Poison spore clouds at them which caught all the Pokémon except from Pikachu, Axew and Exadrill".

Ash looked to see Pignite and quickly knelt down next to him and put a hand on his arm "Pignite, are you okay". Pignite weakly looked to Ash "Pig…Pignite". Ash looked worried as Cilan spoke "Okay as far as I can tell and the readings I am getting, they all have taken a small dose to the Spore cloud".

Iris looked to him "How do you know". Cilan spoke again "With the symptoms I am seeing here and according to the readings, they all are feeling dizziness, loss of energy and senses slightly weakened. As long as we can help them quick they will all be okay". Ash saw Pikachu shouting to him and gasped as he saw Snivy unconscious in his arms. Ash quickly ran over and knelt down next to them "Snivy are you okay".

Pikachu shock his head which Ash clearly knew that Snivy wasn't responding. Cilan came and took scanned her while assessing the symptoms that he could see. Once he finished with the Scan he placed a hand on her forehead and gasped in horror "Oh no, she is burning badly". Everyone looked in worry as Cilan gave his conclusion "According to this Snivy has taken a massive dose of the poison cloud".

Ash spoke next "How bad of a dose are we talking". Cilan quickly replied to him "If I am correct, then a deadly dose". Everyone got even more worried and Ash said "How deadly is it". Cilan looked to him and sadly said "Life-threatening as in if we don't help her, she is not going to make it".

Everyone gasped at the conclusion and Pikachu started to panic slightly and looked to her "Snivy, Don't go on up please". Axew quickly said "Pikachu calm down, Snivy needs you". Pikachu shock his head and nodded and continued to look at her "Wait how is she like this and not the others".

Iris thought and said "Maybe when she used Leaf storm to block the cloud she was able to hold off enough of it so it wouldn't affect everyone else so badly but she was unable to protect herself from it though". Cilan nodded "True, if it was one Foongus it would be like this with the other Pokémon but since multiple foongus did it, it must have been more deadly".

Ash got back to the important part "We need to get her to a Pokémon centre". Cilan brought up a map and said "We could, but there isn't a Pokémon centre within miles and in Snivy's condition we wouldn't reach one in time and I am out of the antidote as well which cures the poison.

Iris thought for a moment and got an idea "Hey I wonder if there is Remeyo weed in that lake nearby". Ash looked confused and said "Remeyo weed?" Iris looked serious "Yes, If we convert it into a drink it should neutralise the poison for the Pokémon but I am not too sure about Snivy though".

Cilan agreed "Yes, it should be able to weaken the poison on Snivy enough so we can get her to a Pokémon centre, I will run up a search". Cilan pressed the keys on the device and an image came up with him smiling "Yes there is some in that lake". Ash stood up "Okay Oshawott and I will go get it". Cilan stood up "I will come with you". Ash nodded as Iris said to them "I will watch the Pokémon and Axew, Exadrill, Pikachu and I will do what we can".

Pikachu shock his head and Drags Snivy backwards towards a rock, everyone is watching until they understand what he is doing and move with him. Iris grabs a small towel and wraps it up; she places it on the rock as Pikachu sits her up and rests her head and back against the rock. He hears her groan again but still no response.

Pikachu stands up and looks to Ash and shouts "Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Ash looks at him confused and says "You want to come help Oshawott and I". Pikachu nods and Ash smiles "Alright let's get going". Pikachu looks to Snivy again as Iris sits next to her to put another wrapped up towel on her fore head as Axew goes off to help the others.

He places a hand on hers and says "Just hang on Snivy; we will get the Remeyo weed". Pikachu turns and runs with Ash, Cilan and Oshawott to the lake. Pikachu was full of worry for Snivy as her life was in danger. As soon as they reach the lake Ash says to the two "Alright let's get the Remeyo weed".

Cilan interrupts "The weed is located in narrow crevices at the bottom of the lake, as they are too narrow you will need Oshawott or Pikachu to be able to reach them". Ash nodded as the three jumped into the water as Oshawott got nervous again and Pikachu noticed this "Oshawott I know you are scared, but right now our friends are in danger here, we must get the weed".

Oshawott nodded nervously and said "Alright, I will try". Pikachu nodded as Ash took hold of his breather and placed it on his move while he handed Pikachu a smaller one "Here Pikachu". Pikachu accepted it and put it on smiling "It fits at least". Ash said "Alright lets go, Oshawott I will hold on just do what we practised if you still can't look".

The three dived down underwater and begun swimming quickly down, Pikachu saw Oshawott with his eyes closed and Ash guiding him down with his ears. They slowly made their way down to the bottom of the lake. Ash spoke through the breather "You okay Pikachu".

Pikachu nodded to him and they pressed on downwards, in a couple of moments they could see the crevices and Pikachu pointed indicating to Ash who saw it and said "Nice work Pikachu let's get down there. They swam down and stood on the lake floor close to the crevice. Before they could move forward mud shots hit in front of them, Pikachu looked to see a Palpitoad swim in front of them and say "Who are you; you are trespassing into my territory".

Pikachu said through the breather "We need some Remeyo weed". The Palpitoad angrily said "No you will not touch my property". Suddenly a Stunfisk appeared as well and took to the Palpitoad side "No be gone". He launched more Mud shots, Pikachu dodged using quick attack to speed his movement but Oshawott got hit and knocked back "Oshawott quick use Razor shell".

Oshawott grabbed his shell and lunged forward but completely missed and Stunfisk attacked him while Palpitoad went after Pikachu and used Hydro pump which hit Pikachu that time and knocked him into a rock. Pikachu glared and though "You won't stop me". Pikachu powered up Iron tail and lunged at Palpitoad impacting and knocking him back.

Pikachu moved forward and hit him with a quick attack as well, hitting him into a rock as well. Stunfisk knocked Oshawott into Ash and Pikachu moved over to them. Palpitoad glared and said "Let's send these invaders back top side". Palpitoad and Stunfisk both combined Hydro pump and Discharge together and fired it at the trio. It hit really fast they didn't have time to dodge.

The force of the combined attack sent them straight back up to the top of the lake. The trio ended up flying out and onto the side hurt. Pikachu got back up first an removed his breather and Electricity started sparking off his checks in anger "I will get that Remeyo weed". Cilan said to Ash "What happened down there".

Ash sat up and said to him "A Palpitoad and Stunfisk is guarding the Remeyo weed, I will be difficult to get to it". Cilan nodded and said "Those Pokémon are known to be territorial". Pikachu perked his ears up as he heard the group and ran back towards them. Pikachu becoming worried again about Snivy's condition.

Once they arrived they all looked shocked to see everyone's condition had gone slightly worse. Iris brought a glass cup with a pointy hole in it to the table where Exadrill was at "Can you squeeze some more Oran berry juice into it please". Exadrill nodded and begun working on it.

Iris saw the four and walked over to them and said "I have given them some Oran berry juice which has helped a little but unless I get the Remeyo weed their condition will get worse". Ash nodded "We have a problem but we are working on it, how are they".

Iris looked to the sick Pokémon, the juice has allowed them to regain a little energy but it isn't doing much, and Snivy has woken up thanks to the Juice but she is very weak and getting worse". Pikachu looked to Snivy who was against the rock with towels helping her and ran over to her.

Pikachu moved and sat on her side and said "Snivy". She opened her eyes slowly and made a very weak smile "Pi…Pi…Pika…chu". Pikachu took his hand and held Snivy's and said "Don't try to move or speak much, you need to save your strength". Snivy nodded slowly and said "Is…everyone…okay". Pikachu nodded and Snivy sighed "Good".

Pikachu spoke "I am going to help you get better, we already have the solution, and we just need to get it". Snivy smiled weakly and said "Make…Sure…everyone…will…be…okay". Pikachu nodded "I will, they are fine for now but you took the worst, I will help you". Snivy breathed a little heavily and he said "I'm scared right now for you". Snivy stopped smiling and pulled Pikachu's head to lean against her's "I am…sorry… Pikachu".

Pikachu opened his eyes to see Snivy slipping unconscious again slowly as she breathed heavily. He begun panicking again as Iris looked and said "She is getting worse we need that Remeyo weed now or she won't make it". Pikachu looked wide eyed and stood up. He stepped away a little as he thought "Snivy, please be okay".

The sight of Snivy now was affecting him badly but he began thinking of how Palpitoad and Stunfisk are trying to stop him. He begun to feel angry as if he doesn't get past them, Snivy will be lost. Electricity started sparking off of his checks again as he turned around slowly. Ash and Oshawott saw this and Ash said "Pikachu what's wrong". Pikachu didn't answer as he was beginning to rage as Electricity was Sparking off his body.

He turned to the direction of the lake and charged forward very quickly. Ash and Oshawott chased after him and he erupted into a Volt tackle and charged forward to the lake and thought "You won't stop me from saving her". He went really quick as he somehow felt bursting in energy. He leaped into the sky and dived full pelt into the Lake determined more than ever.

**Well, I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen next. Find out next chapter**


	10. Willing

**Alright, now to carry on from what happened last time, We will see now if Pikachu will be successful, well I already now as I write it but time for you to find out, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Willing**

Pikachu splashed into the lake with his eyes set on obtaining the Remeyo weed, if he didn't it was certain Snivy would not make it through the day and everyone else would eventually follow in a few days' time. He knew that he could not allow anything to stop him, even the Palpitoad and Stunfisk that is guarding the weeds.

Pikachu thought as he swam forward "The only reason they didn't win was because I didn't go all with my electric attacks; well let's see them stop me this time". Pikachu swam down back towards the bottom again; to get him there faster he used quick attack and sped down. He looked around but he could not see any sign of them.

He looked behind every rock and corner of rocks to see them but it was like they had vanished Pikachu went further and approached the crevices where the Remeyo weed was located. Pikachu smiled and thought "Maybe I can get them without a fight after all". Suddenly Mud shots impacted around Pikachu which fazed him for a second. Once he got his bearings again he looked to see Palpitoad was above him and shot down and landed in front of Pikachu "So you're back for more".

Pikachu glared at him and said "This time though I will get that Remeyo weed". Palpitoad glared back and said "Why your determined to get it I don't know, but what I do know is you won't get it" Palpitoad immediately fired a Hydro pump at Pikachu, He quickly dodged it thanks to quick attack, he slided onto a rock side and quickly quick attacked Palpitoad off from it and pushed him into a rock.

Palpitoad quickly recovered and said "Not bad". He quickly lunged up and unleashed a sludge wave towards Pikachu. He quickly dived down as the wave smashed into the rock reducing it to pieces. Pikachu quickly got back up and was about to use thunder bolt but found himself getting tackled from behind into a rock. Once he turned around on the rock he saw Stunfisk and he fired a discharge at Pikachu.

He braced but he felt nothing, he really felt a recharge in his strength which left him confused. Stunfisk was shocked and said "What, how did you be affected". Pikachu smiled and said "I am a full electric type; you are only half electric which means". Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt on Stunfisk which impacted and did big damage with Stunfisk yelling in agony.

Stunfisk shock off the affect and joined Palpitoad side. Pikachu found himself struggling as he moved forward. He forgot his breather and was down for a good while and needed air so he placed his hands around his neck but couldn't do anything. Palpitoad and Stunfisk both laughed and said "The curse of non-water types can't breathe underwater". They both approached as Pikachu couldn't do anything to stop them as he struggled badly.

Suddenly Stunfisk found themselves getting hit by a water gun which sent them both into a rock. Pikachu saw Oshawott swim down and threw his razor shell into Palpitoad sending him into a rock as well. The razor shell came back into Oshawott's hand like a boomerang. He smiled and swam over to Pikachu with a breather in hand "Here".

Pikachu accepted the breather and quickly put it on, and breathed heavily allowing him to move again "I'm amazed you went that long holding your breath". Pikachu nodded to him and said "I got a lot of time to practise on it, what about you, opening your eyes". Oshawott smiled and said "I haven't got a choice if our friend's lives come between me facing my fears or not, I must fight against my fears".

Pikachu smiled at him but they quickly got battle ready as Palpitoad and Stunfisk recovered and faced them off "You will not get past us". They both lunged forward with Palpitoad readying hydro pump and Stunfisk readying Discharge. Pikachu said to Oshawott "Wait for them to fire and just before they hit jump above and then hit them". Oshawott nodded as they did a combination attack and fired directly at them.

"Now". The pair jumped up dodging the attack and quickly retaliated by firing their thunderbolt and Water gun in a combination attack right at Palpitoad and Stunfisk. They both gasped before the attack impacted and sent them both back wounded. Pikachu and Oshawott both charged forward with Iron tail and Razor shell primed up. Pikachu smashed into Palpitoad and Oshawott striked Stunfisk knocking them both back again.

They paired off against each other with Pikachu vs. Palpitoad and Oshawott against Stunfisk. Palpitoad after recovering glared at Pikachu "Why do you persist on taking off our territory". Pikachu defiantly said to him "Because if we don't get it, my friends will slowly die". Palpitoad simply said to him "Is that all just a few friends dying, I get the feeling there is more to it".

Pikachu grunted and said "Yes, the life of the…one I love is in danger as well". Palpitoad was left surprised and Pikachu was surprised he finally admitted that word. "The one you love as well". Palpitoad shock his head and said "How pathetic, something like love is stupid, now I have more incentive to stop you". Pikachu glared angrily "I will save her". Pikachu charged forward with quick attack, Palpitoad tried to hit him with mud shot but Pikachu dodged around it and impacted him pushing him back even more.

Pikachu not giving him a chance to recover then moved onto another Iron tail and smacked him away. Palpitoad now wounded said "You are determined I will give you that". Palpitoad shot a hydro pump and sent Pikachu into a rock. Pikachu felt his back in slight pain and simply ignored it and unleashed thunderbolt and hit Palpitoad and as they were in water did a massive amount of damage and he yelled in pain.

Pikachu stopped and glared as Palpitoad spoke "How". Pikachu having had enough unleashed another iron tail sending Palpitoad flying away out of sight. Pikachu smiled having beaten the Pokémon. He looked to see Oshawott swat Stunfisk away with a razor shell and Stunfisk said "Forget this, I'm out of here". Stunfisk swam away quickly and Oshawott smiled.

Pikachu looked to Oshawott and they shared a smile "We did it". Pikachu nodded and said "Now let's get that Remeyo weed". They both swam towards the nearest crevice, once they arrived at the entrance to the Crevice they looked in to see the Remeyo weed. They both smiled and squeezed their way in.

They both landed right next to the Remeyo weed and Oshawott said "Is this it". Pikachu nodded "Without a doubt let's get this up there". Oshawott was the first and grabbed as much as he could. Once his arms were loaded he said "Okay I will take this up, but we should bring as much as possible just to be safe". Pikachu said in agreement "Okay I will grab some more over there, you take all of that back up, and they need this now". Oshawott nodded and he begun swimming off out of the crevice.

Pikachu looked to the Weed and begun gathering as much as he can. There was only a few left of the pile so he didn't have to carry many. Once he had it all he turned for the entrance and swam towards it. He moved himself out and begun swimming up towards the surface. As he was halfway he suddenly found himself being pulled by his tail. He looked to see Palpitoad had wrapped his tail around Pikachu's "No one does that to me".

Palpitoad spun and sent Pikachu back down to the lake floor dropping the weed into a pile close to him. Pikachu didn't have enough time to recover as Palpitoad landed on him with one foot on him. He then kicked on the breather which went flying off Pikachu's move onto another rock platform. Pikachu quickly unleashed a thunder bolt which threw Palpitoad off of him.

Pikachu got up and used iron tail to smack him back even more. Palpitoad quickly recovered and used Mud shot on Pikachu. He ended up smashing into a rock but he was able to recover quickly and used thunder bolt on him again. Palpitoad was very weak now. He said to Pikachu "How are you so strong". Pikachu then fired up a volt tackle and zoomed straight towards Palpitoad who panicked before being impacted into. He went flying and smashed into a rock which crumbled to bits.

Pikachu waited for the rock to finish, he saw Palpitoad on the other side out, and Pikachu smiled and turned to the Remeyo weed. But he began struggling as he was starting to go out of breath "No not now". Pikachu swam quickly and grabbed the Remeyo weed pile and quickly went for the surface as quick as possible. The more he pushed himself the more he struggled.

When he was halfway up he couldn't move anymore and struggled badly "No, got to get back". His vision started to blur and looked to the Remeyo weed. He then knew he wouldn't be able to get there. He used the remaining strength he could muster and used Iron tail which propelled the Weed towards the surface.

Pikachu smiled and then begun sinking back down to the bottom of the lake. He looked to the shining top of the water which provided a nice view. Once he hit the rock platform, he tried to move but he was struggling too much he couldn't move much. He looked to his left to see the breather lying close to him.

Pikachu moved his arm out to try and grab it, it was just a fingertip from his reach and he couldn't move. Pikachu tried to grab it but by the time he got his finger on the breather he fell back down on the platform and couldn't move. As his eyes closed slowly he thought "Snivy, I succeeded, I promised I would get the weed to help you and I did, you will be okay now". Pikachu's eyes closed as all movement on his body ceased and ended up motionless.

Back on the surface…

Oshawott had provided the Remeyo weed to the group but was occupied he never noticed Pikachu didn't return. Iris finished stirring the weed antidote and placed it in a cup "It is ready". Iris went to Emolga and said "Drink this; this will make you feel better". One by one she gave the necessary dose to all the Pokémon. Once she finished Iris said to Ash and Cilan "The antidote should take effect in a moment so all we do is wait".

Ash looked to Snivy who was still unconscious "What about Snivy". Iris sighed sadly and said "If I can get a little more then I should have enough to temporarily stall the poison in her body but to completely cure her we need to get her to a Pokémon centre". Ash nodded and looked around "Hey where is Pikachu". Oshawott finally noticed he wasn't there and immediately went running back towards the lake. Ash curiously saw him go and chased after him.

As soon as Oshawott arrived he saw a few bits of Remeyo weed had floated to the side and picked them out and confusingly looked at them "Pikachu where are you". Ash arrived and saw the weed. "Find out where Pikachu is I will get this to Iris then come back to help you okay".

Oshawott nodded and immediately jumped in and dived down into the lake as Ash took the weed and ran towards Iris. Oshawott swam down to the floor of the lake and looked around but didn't see anything, he shouted "Pikachu". He listened but there was no response, he looked around and still couldn't see anything. He decided to swim a little further to find out where he is.

As he looked around he thought "Pikachu where are you". Oshawott was starting to become concerned about it until he saw a sight that was a shock to him. Pikachu was lying on the Rock platform in front of him completely motionless. Oshawott quickly made his way to his side "Pikachu". Oshawott saw the breather and assumed Pikachu drowned due to losing the mask. He quickly picked Pikachu and took hold of him and begun swimming up "I hope I aren't too late".

Iris was stirring up the weeds into liquid that Ash had handed to her. Once she saw they were ready she tipped it all into a cup and walked over to an extremely week Snivy. She said to Cilan "I hope we are not too late to help her". Iris sat down and carefully opened Snivy's mouth as she was unconscious. She then gently and slowly poured the dose into her mouth in bits to allow it to go down.

Cilan looked on worried as Iris finished and she said "And now all we can do is hope". They both sat there waiting for a response from the Pokémon, both beginning to fear they were too late. Until they saw Snivy's hand twitch a little. Iris begun to smile as she slowly opened her eyes and slowly shock her head. "Snivy are you okay".

Snivy weakly nodded as Iris said "We have been able to give you a dose which will hold most of the poison back for now so we can get you to a Pokémon centre". Snivy weakly smiled as Axew stood next to her "Are you okay". Snivy replied to him "I feel awful, but I will be fine". Axew smiled and said "Can you sit". Snivy tried but despite how better she was feeling it was difficult to move and leaned herself up the rock a bit more and said "Not really, but I will try".

Suddenly they heard a shout "PIKACHU". They all recognised it as Ash's voice and everyone quickly looked in the direction. A few moments later Oshawott and Ash returned from the tall grass with an unconscious Pikachu in his arms. Everyone immediately gasped at the sight and Snivy was left horrified "Pikachu". Ash laid him down next to Cilan who was quick to look over him.

Cilan looked to Ash "What is his condition". Ash quickly said "I don't know, I just can't bring him round". As they were struggling, Snivy defiantly tried to stand up but she couldn't and she said to Axew "Help me up will you". Axew didn't argue and quickly grabbed one of her arms and placed it over his back and wrapped on of his arms around her back and lifted her up. Snivy struggled and fell back down a little but managed to stand up.

They began walking over with Snivy weakly moving her legs "Ugh". They moved on towards everyone. Oshawott noticed and ran over to help Axew move her. Eventually when they arrived next to Pikachu, Snivy fell down onto her knee's right next to Pikachu and was left horrified to see Pikachu was not responding to anything "Pikachu". She nudged him but there was no response".

Ash, Cilan and Iris looked at how determined Snivy was despite still being poisoned. Ash quickly said "I have to get them to a Pokémon centre". Iris looked to him concerned "But how, there isn't a Pokémon centre for miles". Ash then took hold of Pikachu in one arm and Snivy in the other "I have to try, If I don't both of them are in danger right now, I have to help them". Snivy looked to Ash with renewed hope and thought "I hope he is right". She looked to Pikachu "He can't die, not after what he did for us". Snivy begun to grow concerned as Pikachu wasn't showing any change. Cilan said "If you get to the roads that are just north of here, you may be able to get help".

Ash nodded as Cilan pointed the way for him and turned to Oshawott "Oshawott come with us, I need you to watch my back in case we get into any trouble". Oshawott nodded and ran next to him. Iris nodded "Alright as soon as everyone here is able to move again when they are fully cured of the poison we will start catching up with you". Ash nodded and said "Alright let's go Oshawott".

Oshawott nodded as the pair begun running north with Pikachu and Snivy in Ash's arms. They left the group and ran into the tree line, Oshawott was looking around for any sign of Pokémon but fortunately for them there was no sign of any. They ran on with Ash looking to Snivy who was watching in front of them "Don't worry Snivy we will get help".

Snivy nodded slowly and continued to watch the front for any sign of danger but with her sight blurred slightly due to the poison in her body she wasn't able to see much or wouldn't be able to spot anything in time. They continued on with Ash looking into his other arm to see Pikachu was still not doing anything but lying in his arm completely still and cold. Ash upon seeing the sight again struck him a bit but reinforced him getting Pikachu help.

They could hear a couple of cars which Ash was able to put on a bit of a smile and moved on towards the road. Once he ran out of the tree line he saw one car had zoomed off past them into the distance, no traffic was found but that didn't stop him, they started running along the side of the road and begun making their way towards anything that would have a Pokémon centre in its vicinity. Snivy had difficulty but even she could see just how hopeless it was beginning to look for her and Pikachu, no Pokémon centre existed for miles and she knew Ash would never be able to reach one for them in time.

Snivy suddenly made a painful groan and laid back into Ash's arm, upon seeing this he begun to panic "No Snivy". Ash placed the pair down onto the floor with Oshawott coming to Pikachu's side with Ash focusing on Snivy "Snivy hang on, we can make it". Snivy however wasn't as optimistic and half closed her eyes as she was starting to feel the strain of poison a bit again now".

Ash looked to Pikachu and was starting to lose hope a little, but he failed to hear a bike pull up close to him "Hey is everything alright here". Ash looked behind him to see Officer Jenny on her bike next to him "Officer Jenny I need your help, both my Pikachu and Snivy are really hurt and if I don't get them to a Pokémon centre, I'm going to lose them". Jenny quickly shifted the bike around and said "Get in, I'll get you there".

Ash smiled with renewed hope on him "Thank you. Oshawott get in". Ash grabbed Pikachu and Snivy again as Oshawott jumped into the free seat compartment on Jenny's bike as Ash stepped in and sat down with the weak Pokémon in his arms. "Ok hold on". Jenny quickly sped up the engine and begun driving down the road. Ash looked to Pikachu who was still out and said "Don't worry I'm going to get you both help Pikachu, just hang in there".

Ash then looked to Snivy who was still awake but was weakening again. Ash moved her down until she was sitting in his lap and said "Stay strong Snivy, we will be at the Pokémon centre soon, just hang in there". Snivy opened her eyes again to see the situation which did calm her down to know they were on a bike. Jenny spoke up "So what happened to them".

Ash then spoke to her "Snivy got poisoned by multiple foongus while I was training with Oshawott and our friends Pokémon too, Pikachu, Oshawott and I went to get Remeyo weed to try and improve her condition which is working at the moment. But some Pokémon got in our way and I returned up to help with the poisoned Pokémon while Oshawott and Pikachu grabbed the Remeyo weed. But when Oshawott came back the second time he found Pikachu had drowned and he lost his breather".

Officer Jenny nodded "Have you been able to do anything for Pikachu's condition". Ash shock his head "Not really been able to and well I ended up back there trying to get these two help". Jenny then curiously asked "Where are your friends". Ash looked down and said "They are helping their Pokémon recover fully while I get these two help as Snivy took on a lot more poison then the others did".

Officer Jenny nodded and speeded up a little more to get them to their destination quicker. Ash looked to see Oshawott who was next to his legs jump on and indicate to Snivy who was weakening badly again "I know Oshawott the Remeyo weed's effect is starting to wear off a little we will get to that Pokémon centre". Oshawott nodded seriously as he looked back to the road.

A while later they arrived in Virbank city where Ash's final gym challenge would be, Jenny quickly said "This is Virbank city we are in, the Pokémon centre will be around this next corner". Ash nodded as they sped forward, a few people took an interest in the bike as it went around the corner. The Pokémon centre was within their site and Ash smiled as he would be able to get help for his Pokémon now. Ash looked to see no change in Pikachu's condition and Snivy's condition was starting to get worse again.

Jenny stopped them at the entrance to the Pokémon centre and said "Alright, you're good to go". Ash quickly replied to her "I can't thank you enough Officer Jenny". Jenny nodded to him and said "No problem at all, just get them help". Ash stepped out of the bike with Oshawott and said "Thank you so much Officer Jenny". Ash then looked to the pair of Pokémon in his arms and quickly ran into the Pokémon centre.

Ash ran over to the desk with Nurse Joy seeing him and he said to her "Nurse Joy I need help, My Pikachu and Snivy are both hurt badly". Nurse Joy stood up to assess and saw Pikachu unconscious and Snivy struggling for her life and immediately said "What's causing their problems". Ash looked to Snivy first "Snivy was caught by a massive Poison cloud created by foongus and Pikachu had drowned for a long time in a lake".

Nurse Joy nodded and got onto her computer "Audino, I need a stretcher for 2 small Pokémon an Electric and grass type immediately". Joy got off the computer and came from behind the desk to look at the Pokémon "How long have they been in these conditions". Ash quickly replied "Pikachu has had this happen to him a while again and Snivy has been in this for an hour at the least, we gave her a dose of Remeyo weed to try to fight back the poison".

Nurse Joy nodded and said "Good that Remeyo weed already applied should be able to help us stabilise her condition, we will do what we can for them". Suddenly an Audino appeared with a stretcher with two small pillows together. Once she brought it to Ash, he set Pikachu on one of them and Snivy on the other and said to them both "Okay you two now save your strength Nurse Joy is going make you better. Snivy who was still awake barely looked to Ash and said "Sn…Sni…vy".

Joy then said to Ash "You can come and wait in the hallway next to the emergency room if you want". Ash nodded as they all started moving. Oshawott jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they followed the group as they made their way down a hallway that has gone away from the main reception. They turned a corner and saw the emergency room with a row of seats and a small table right outside. Joy turned to Ash and said "Could you wait right here please and we will let you know of any developments".

Ash nodded and said "Thank you Nurse Joy". Joy and the Audino took Snivy and Pikachu into the emergency room and closed the door behind them with a red light coming on above the door. Ash stood there in front of the door for a few moments wondering "Please be okay". Ash then moved and sat on one of the chairs provided and put his bag on the table with Oshawott jumping off his shoulder onto the table and looking worried at him.

"Osha, Oshawott". Ash looked to him and then looked down again "I'm fine Oshawott I'm just worried, this brings back memories of other Pokémon I had with me before I came to Unova and was in a position like this". Oshawott looked down and thought "If I didn't leave Pikachu he wouldn't be in this condition". He thought back to when Pikachu told him to go and take the Remeyo weed back up, he knew he had his breather on then but when he found him he didn't see the breather on his mouth "What did I miss down there".

They both looked at the door with the red light still on; Ash looked down in sadness wondering what was going to happen. An hour later they were still in the position and anxiously awaiting word from Joy but nothing all was quiet and Ash hadn't moved an inch. Anxiously awaiting word on the condition of his Pokémon, He looked every now and then to the door hoping it would open but nothing. Suddenly he heard a voice call to him "Ash". He looked to see Iris and Cilan run over to him with their Pokémon "Hey your here" Ash saw Pignite and Swadloon and said "Sorry I left you back there". Pignite and Swadloon smiled and shock their heads "Pignite".

Ash made a short smile but it immediately went as Iris said "Where are they". Ash looked behind him to the emergency room door and said "They have been in for an hour now, I'm getting worried". Cilan came and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I have faith that nurse Joy will do everything she can". Ash nodded and turned around "I know but it has been a while now and I am getting worried".

They all took their seats and continued with the long wait, All of them every now and then switching positions around the waiting area outside the room, Some moving into funny positions, some sitting on the floor but Ash once again did not move an inch and did not turn his eyes away from the door once. Cilan returned to the group with 3 cups of tea in hand. He handed one to Iris who thankfully accepted one off him and handed one to Ash "Thanks Cilan".

He immediately held the tea in his hands and turned back to the door. Cilan looked worried at him and said "Ash you should drink that, it will help calm you". Ash looked to the tea and then to him "I'm sorry, I am just worried badly about them both". Ash then took the tea and drank a little bit and placed it on the table. He finally was able to look away from the door and moved himself so he was facing the table and looked down and sighed.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door open with Nurse Joy stepping out, Ash immediately stood up and said "Are they okay Nurse Joy". Nurse Joy walked over to him and smiled "Snivy has been able to make a recovery from the poison". Ash smiled "That is awesome". Right on cue Audino brought Snivy out on a trolley who was sitting on it and the door closed behind them "But her senses are still weak at the moment as she hasn't fully recovered yet so I recommend she get some rest".

Ah walked over to Snivy and smiled "Wow Snivy you had me worried". He picked her up and gave her a hug which Snivy returned. Once they released Ash held her in his arms and stopped smiling "And Pikachu". Nurse Joy stopped smiling "Unfortunately we haven't been able to wake Pikachu; we have confirmed he is still alive as we found a heartbeat but it is very weak. We have managed to raise his temperature back to normal levels which will give him a better chance of survival but it is still very low unless he wakes".

Ash sadly looked down and Snivy got upset as well but she still didn't understand hoe Pikachu ended up in that state. "We are going to continue for a little longer and see if we can bring him around". Ash nodded as Joy and Audino returned into the emergency room to continue. Ash took Snivy and sat back down on the chair. Snivy sat in his lap completely depressed over Pikachu and saw Oshawott on the table. She immediately spoke up to him "Oshawott how did Pikachu end up like that".

Oshawott looked to her and looked down "I honestly don't know, I took the first amount of Remeyo weed while he remained behind to collect the second amount. I brought it back and once I noticed he didn't return I went to find him and found more weed on the surface at the side. I dived in and I eventually found him on the floor drowned with his breather right next to him. I don't know how he ended up in that condition. I assume, he was attacked or something but without the Remeyo weed he got to the surface, we couldn't have helped you".

Hearing that made Snivy get even more worried and desperate. She stood up but found difficulty as her legs wobbled and she felt a little dizzy. Ash grabbed her and said "Take it easy Snivy; here I'll help you down". Ash placed Snivy on the floor and she moved slowly close to the door and sat down in front of it.

She began thinking "Pikachu please don't tell me you sacrificed yourself just to save me, please, I couldn't live with myself if you die having done that". Everyone looked to how upset she was just staring at the emergency room door even Emogla who hated Snivy so much felt sorry for her.

Axew walked up to her and said "Are you okay". Snivy shock her head "No, but if Pikachu is okay I will be". Axew sat down and said "This must be hard for you". Snivy nodded and said "It is, I feel like I'm going to go unconscious if I don't know if he is okay soon". Axew reassured her "That's shows how much you care, don't stop he will need you". Snivy nodded and looked to him "Thanks Axew, I know your trying to help but right I need to know he is okay".

The process was repeating again, time passed and Snivy did not move a single bit, everyone moved around every now and then, even though he was exhausted due to her still healing fully but she didn't care, she kept her herself ready for the second that door opens. Ash continued to drink his tea and was noticing Snivy was becoming even more worried by every minute that passed.

Snivy looked down and was practically close to showing a tear in her eye but she resisted the urge and remained vigilant. But she was slowly deteriorating in her calm state and becoming even more worried and was being overwhelmed by the emotions. Scraggy stepped forward and asked her "you okay Snivy". Snivy glared a little "I will be but if Pikachu doesn't leave here alive you won't be the same".

Scraggy looked confused "What do you mean". Snivy glared at him and said "This is all your fault, if you didn't provoke those Foongus like you provoke everything round you, none of this would have happened and if Pikachu doe survive, you should consider yourself lucky". Scraggy looked down and knew he was right "I sorry Snivy". Snivy calmed down and said "I'm sorry Scraggy; I'm just so worried about him". Scraggy looked to her "No your right".

Snivy looked to him as he said "If I didn't provoke those Foongus we wouldn't be in this situation and everything would be okay, but I screwed up and put everyone's lives in danger". Snivy looked down and although he was right she did feel responsible for upsetting him as he walked away.

Suddenly the door opened again and everyone's attention was focused on Nurse Joy as she stepped out and walked over to Ash "I am sorry Ash but we are trying everything but Pikachu isn't coming around". Snivy begun to Panic a little and walked over slowly to Ash "What is going to happen now"? Joy quickly answered him "We are going to give him some time and then try again; you can go in and seem him if you like".

Ash stood up and nodded but he saw Snivy speak up "Snivy, Snivy". Ash immediately knew what she meant and said "Can Snivy come in with me". Nurse Joy nodded "Of course but no one else we don't want to overcrowd in there". Ash nodded again and said "Thank you". Ash picked up Snivy into his arms and he walked into the emergency room and Audino closed it behind him.

Once he was in they saw Pikachu lying on a bed with a wire connected to his arm with a strap and wire taking readings from his electricity readings. Audino moved over to a desk where some equipment was and was checking it. Ash walked over to the bed and placed Snivy down at his side who immediately focused her attention on him. "Pikachu, please be okay".

Ash stood on the other side and looked to his partner worried and said "Today I thought we were going to have an enjoyable day, but really it has been one of my worst". Snivy looked to him "I feared all this time I was going to lose both of you when we were coming here, I still worry about him". Snivy nodded and looked back to him and took one of his hands and held her hand against his as she sat at his side.

They watched him for a moment both hoping for a miracle as the readings on the monitor did indeed show he had a weak heart pulse which could deteriorate at any moment. Ash shivered a moment and formed a tear running down his face. Snivy saw this and became even more concerned she spent all time watching him and stroked his head a little. But with no change she said "Pikachu, I know you can hear me."

She moved closer and whispered to him "I can tell that you sacrificed yourself just to save me, but that makes me feel terrible, you have always been good to our friends and they need you, I need you". Snivy thought again and they said "We may have not been together for a long time, but in the time we have I have felt a whole different Pokémon, one who is happy and actually had hope ever since I first became a trainers Pokémon".

Snivy looked directly to him and said "I need you Pikachu because, I love you". Snivy immediately brought her face forward and brought it against his and then entered into a kiss. Snivy held it against him for a moment allowing her to remember the feeling. Once she released she saw no change and a tear begun to show on her face and actually fall down her face.

Suddenly though she saw Pikachu's mouth open and breathed, she quickly focused as she saw Pikachu start to cough a little. She started to form a smile and Pikachu finished coughing and his eye lids started moving. Slowly his eye's opened and immediately he saw Snivy and said "Snivy". Snivy quickly hugged Pikachu and said "You're okay". Pikachu held the hug and said "I'm okay what about you". Snivy said as she hugged him "I'm fine Pikachu, I was scared that you weren't going to wake up".

Snivy released from the hug and looked him in the eye "Don't ever do that to me again". Pikachu nodded and said "I won't but make sure you don't scare me either". Snivy looked deeply at him "I felt lost Pikachu". She hugged him again and said "I love you Pikachu, Don't ever forget that". Hearing those words filled Pikachu with happiness and he said "I love you too". Snivy released him and then brought him into another kiss.

Pikachu relaxed and held it with her reaffirming their love after a very stressful day. Once they released Pikachu sat himself up a bit and continued to hold Snivy's hand and saw Ash who was looking away leaning forward at a desk. He shouted out "Pika, Pikachu" Ash quickly darted around to see Pikachu sitting up and quickly rushed over "Pikachu, you're okay". Ash quickly but gently brought both Pikachu and Snivy into a hug.

Both of the Pokémon returned it and reaffirmed the bonds they all had. Ash released them and said "Both of you scared me badly today; I hope we don't have to go through something like this again". The pair nodded as Ash went over to Audino who was watching the whole thing to tell her to get Nurse Joy. Pikachu and Snivy looked to each other and held each other, feeling the comfort of each other as they hoped towards tomorrow.

**Wow over 6000 words, this has been my longest chapter in history since I started writing on fan fiction. Honestly thought it wouldn't have been this long. Anyway as someone pointed out before yes we finally have heard them say the magic 3 words to each other; I hope that makes that certain person happy.**

**I know Palpitoad and Stunfisk were caught but Ash and Cilan but I decided to keep them out as I can't be bothered with them. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this long chapter and see you next chapter. **


	11. An Old Face

**Hello again guys, sorry for the delay and in return here is a new chapter.**

**Chapter 11: An old face**

The gang were walking out of Virbank city having won the final gym badge needed to enter the Unova league. Ash turned to see the gym leader Roxie who was standing at the entrance "Thanks for the awesome battle Roxie". Roxie nodded "It was my pleasure, your strength and trust of your Pokémon overwhelmed my style". Roxie smiled and said again "I hope to meet other trainers like you with their desires, and I look forward to seeing you battle on the Unova league".

Ash nodded and the group begun walking away as they shared a wave to Roxie who waved to them as they walked off. Pikachu and Snivy who were walking with Ash had also gave a wave to Roxie and Pikachu said "I'll be honest she was tough". Snivy smiled and said "Well you did beat Garbodor". Pikachu sighed "Yes but Pignite, Unfezant, leavanny and Oshawott were all defeated by Roxie. Only you weren't in the battle". Snivy rolled her eyes and said "Alright don't rub it in I was hoping to battle but honestly I would have been at a disadvantage, so Ash made the right choice to send you in".

Pikachu curiously smiled and said "Just that". Snivy grinned and looked to him "Okay, Ad because you are a very strong Pokémon who I believe can overcome any challenge you face". Pikachu nodded in satisfaction and said "Thank you and if I was defeated I would have had no doubt you would have won". Snivy looked to him and said "And why would that be". Pikachu then took her hand and said "Because I know you can beat any challenge you face to and you have had your share of victories against type who have advantages".

Snivy smiled and nudged against him saying "Thank you Pikachu, but you managed to win so I wasn't needed". Pikachu then playfully said "Oh and what is that supposed to mean". Snivy then playfully said "Because I would have to pull you out and finish it for you". Pikachu sarcastically nodded and said "Of course, as always you're correct almighty Snivy". The pair then laughed together.

Once they finished the laugh together Pikachu thought to himself "She is just… what to say, everything about her I love". They all walked to the Pokémon centre which was the first order of business as 4 of Ash's Pokémon were exhausted from the battle. The Arrived at the Pokémon centre and handed the poke balls to nurse Joy and Pikachu as well since he battled.

Once they came back a while late Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash said "Thank you Nurse Joy". Joy happily said "My pleasure, they are all in very healthy condition, I am glad to see Pikachu is up and back to normal". Ash looked confused and said "What do you mean". Joy replied "From a couple of days ago". Ash looked down, which Pikachu and Snivy both looked down as well as the memory of how they both could not be here today having shaken them all badly and try to forget".

Joy realised what she said "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause…" Ash stopped her and said "It is okay Nurse Joy; I just don't want to think about it". Nurse Joy nodded and said in an attempt to change the subject "Anyway if I am correct, you have eight badges now" Ash happily said "Yes, now I am ready for the Unova league, I am so ready". Nurse Joy quickly put the mood down "Unfortunately though the Unova league isn't set to take place for 3 months".

Ash looked shocked at her "What… 3 months that is a long time". Ash looked down wondering what to do but immediately smiled and turned to Pikachu and Snivy "That means we will spend the time training and becoming even stronger". Pikachu and Snivy immediately agreed with him and Pikachu held a fist in the air while Snivy placed her hands on her sides and smiled.

Iris spoke "You will have plenty of time to train for 3 months". Ash agreed and said "Yeah, we will be super ready for this". Cilan stepped forward and said "You can train later; right now the first things on our mind should be to taste the fine recipe of bariticoma". Ash and Iris both looked at him confused "What's a bariticoma". Cilan smiled happily and said "Bariticoma is the sensual and lovable ice cream made right here in Virbank city. It is astounding and I would love to have one".

Ash immediately smiled and said "Oh man, just hearing you talking about it is getting me hungry for it". Iris sighed and said "Well, if Cilan loves it, it must be good". Cilan then happily said "Come on lets go get some". The group immediately set off out the Pokémon centre and went to look for where Bariticoma could be sold from in the city.

On their way around the city they arrived at a stairway to the building and Cilan immediately got excited "Ohhh, wow this is the exact spot where the princess of a film sat here and feasted on the Bariticoma provided for the movie, the scene and all the effects made it so moving and beautiful, I want to eat my bariticoma right here".

Ash and Iris were whispering "Don't you think Cilan is going over a little bit" Iris nodded and said "Yeah just a little, but at least he likes them". Cilan the happily said "So shall we get our bariticoma's and sit here". Iris noticed a No ice cream sign and pointed it out "You might want to rethink that Cilan". Cilan looked at the sign and looked down "What a shame, but we can still eat them somewhere else".

Ash then happily said "Yeah lets go get some". Pikachu and Snivy were observing the whole thing and Snivy said "They really want those Bariticoma's". Pikachu nodded and said "Yep and by the way Cilan describes them, they must be good". Snivy held her arms up and placed them back down "Yeah I guess, but I don't think he needs to go mad over them". The group then made their way towards a bariticoma stand which they could see.

As they got closer Ash noticed a woman with long hair already there, however Ash hesitated as the shape and image of the person caught his attention "Wait is that…" He got closer to see she was deciding on a bariticoma "Let's see, Chocolate chip…Vanilla, hmm". When he recognised the voice he was convinced of who it was. Ash happily ran forward and said "Hey Cynthia". Iris was confused by Cilan was shocked "Does he mean that Cynthia". The women looked behind her to Ash who was indeed Cynthia "It's Ash, it has been a long time". Ash nodded and said "It sure has been".

Cilan was shocked he said to Ash "Wait Ash, you are friends with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia". Iris was shocked when she realised who it was too, knowing she has a certain dragon Pokémon. Cynthia then said "So how have you and Pikachu been Ash". Ash quickly said "Great, I have the eight badges and ready for the Unova league". Cynthia smiled "Well that is great to hear, reminds me of when you were traveling Sinnoh".

Cilan walked up and said "Nice to meet you Cynthia, I am Cilan a Pokémon gym leader and training to be the world's greatest connoisseur". Cynthia smiled "I see, a connoisseur is an interesting route through life". Iris quickly ran up and said "Hi, I'm Iris". Cynthia smiled again "Pleasure to meet you Iris and what is your goal". Iris quickly replied "To be a Pokémon Dragon master" Cynthia liked the idea and said "I haven't met many people wanting to train to be a dragon Master; I think that is a wonderful idea".

Iris looked down wondering as Ash got to the point "So Cynthia what brings you to Unova". Cynthia happily said to Ash "Well, I have been asked to take part in an exhibition match for the Pokémon world tournament junior Cup". Ash looked confused "Pokémon world tournament junior cup". Cilan smiled and said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, it is starting in a few days if I am correct". Ash looked to them both "What is it". Cynthia happily said "it is an event where any Pokémon trainer can enter and the winner of the final round will get the reward of challenging the Unova champion Alder to a battle".

Ash began wondering "Alder". Iris happily said "Wow, where is it held". Cynthia spoke again "Lacunosa town, I own my own villa in Undella town which is very close by to Lacunosa town". Ash was amazed and said "Awesome, but isn't Undella town far away from here on the east side of Unova". Cynthia nodded "Correct, but a seaplane later today will be leaving to Undella town which I will be getting on".

Ash then quickly asked "Can we come along; I would like to take part in this Tournament". Cynthia replied to him "Of course you can". Cilan then asked out of curiosity "But what are you doing here though". Cynthia looked to him and said "I have wanted to see some places within Unova before the tournament starts but I will be heading back to Undella town later today with you all of course".

Cynthia then quickly looked seriously at them "And now just one thing". Everyone looked at her worried until she quickly turned around the ice cream stand and said "One Bariticoma please". The trio then fell down as they completely forgot about it and Ash thought "Right forgot about how much she loves ice cream".

Pikachu thought the same while Snivy was amused by how serious Cynthia gets about ice cream. Once everyone was back up and everyone had their bariticoma's they set off for their destination as Cynthia had a jeep as well which they were sitting in. They were all observing the moving scenery especially Pikachu and Snivy who were seeing the Pokémon and happily smiled "So looking forward to Undella town Snivy". Snivy nodded and said to him "Yeah, I look forward to seeing what it is like and well I am hoping we will have plenty of time for each other".

Pikachu agreed and said "Yep, I hope so, Knowing it is Cynthia I am positive that we will have plenty of time to spend together. They were both leaning against the side of the jeep looking over with their hands on the side, Snivy took her hand and placed it on Pikachu's and they both smiled at each other. Cynthia looked to her side quickly as Ash was sitting next to her and saw what was taking place between the two of them and could easily tell the feelings between them. "I see Pikachu and Snivy get along very well Ash".

Ash completely agreed and said "Yep they do". Pikachu smiled awkwardly as Cynthia and Ash shouted it out but Snivy acknowledged it and said to Pikachu "What's the problem". Pikachu looked to her and said "Do they need to shout it out like that". Snivy then smiled and said "No but they do anyway, does it matter if they do or not".

Snivy made a quick rub against Pikachu side which caught him by surprise for a second but quickly smiled and said "No it doesn't". Snivy smiled at him and then back to the moving views "Good that is what I like to hear Pikachu". They both looked back to the moving views as they both knew more adventure was going to unfold before they get to go in the Unova league".

**Yep I know small chapter but this is to build it up for the next chapter, which I know people are going to enjoy and I will enjoy writing it but if you know please don't blab It out as it will spoil the suspense of finding out. Anyway thanks for reading and see you next chapter as always.**


	12. Reunion and Jealously

**Apologies again about the short chapter. I am going to make it up to you know with one real plot moving chapter now. Get ready because here it comes.**

**Chapter 12: Reunion and Jealously**

The group were on the sea plane inbound for Undella town where they were going to see Cynthia's Villa. It has precisely been an hour since they have been in the air and was not too far away from arriving at their destination. Ash, Iris and Cilan were all sat together on a row with Cynthia sat just in front of them on the next row.

Ash was sat at the window with Pikachu and Snivy both looking out of it to see all the sights below, Pikachu was used to it as every time he and Ash were on a plane but in reality this a first for Snivy and she was taking it in as much as she could. Observing the ocean below them as they were preparing for their final approach to the Undella town dock. Snivy saw an entire group of wailmer and Wailord, seeing them all float up across the ocean tide was quite refreshing.

Snivy was smiling at the sights and Pikachu smiled "I see someone is enjoying all there is to see". Snivy quickly said "Definitely I have never been on a plane, if I knew of the views like this were on plane flights I would have gone on one sooner, I like seeing everything above from a different perspective".

Pikachu nodded and looked outside as well to see the group of Pokémon as well and said "I have seen that a few times". Snivy looked curiously at him "Really where". Pikachu smiled and said to her "Well when we have been on the move on boats or planes if you're at sea then you usually would be able to see them like this". Snivy understood and looked down again to see some flying-type Pokémon. Mainly made up of some Tranquill and Pidove. They were clearly on the move to northern part of Unova by the direction as the plane was beginning to turn in the direction of east Unova after flying out to sea so it could get the correct landing angle.

Snivy thought to herself "Wow, I realise there is some much to see in this world, so much I never knew about, it must be amazing getting to see a lot of the world. I am a little jealous of Pikachu, he got to join up straight away and see many things where I only joined up at the start of Unova but I hope I can have more adventures with Pikachu and Ash after this one. There is so much to see".

Snivy stopped looking outside when everyone heard the caption speaking into the microphone on the plane "Attention all passengers, please be seated and strap on seat belts as we are now on final approach for Undella dock, We all appreciate you flying with us and hope you enjoyed the flight". The message stopped and Ash said to Pikachu and Snivy after he fastened on his belt "Alright come here you two". They both jumped onto Ash's lap and held them both with a hand to make sure they wouldn't be in any accidents upon landing.

Cynthia looked back and said "Oh Ash, I had almost forgot this entire time, someone you know is waiting at my villa for us". Ash looked confused and wondered "Someone I know, wonder who that is". Pikachu looked down a little wondering who it was as well but al Snivy knew it was someone new she would get to meet".

The all felt the plane descend down in altitude, I felt a little funny for your stomach at first but after a few seconds it is something to get used to. The Plane then splashed down onto the surface of the water which did cause a small bump but nothing bad. The plane slowed down as it approached the dock. It continued to slow down until it came to a complete stop on the side of the dock on one of the piers.

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy all looked outside to see the town and Ash smiled "Alright let's see what this town is like". Ash undid his seat belt and let Snivy and Pikachu jump on his shoulders and then stood up as Iris and Cilan both stood up as well. Iris said "You know I have never been to Undella town I look forward to seeing what it is like. Cynthia stood up and then said "Alright let's go". The trio nodded and walked to follow her off the plane.

Once they all stepped out onto the pier, Ash took a moment to take in a deep breath and happily said "Alright, I want to see what Pokémon live here". Cynthia walked up and they all begun following her "You see Pokémon from multiple regions are seen in this part of Unova. We treat it as a part of mixing up the sort of Pokémon you can meet". Ash looked over the side of the pier to see two staryu were both resting on the ocean surface and smiled "Wow, I bet there are lots of different Pokémon here".

They stepped off the pier and went to a square area of the port where Cynthia said "Alright we will wait here for a moment". The trio looked confused at her and Cilan said "For what". Cynthia smiled and said "For a friend, who will take us to my villa". Right on cue a man approached and Cynthia happily said "Ah, Jervis". Jervis made a small bow to her "Good to see your back, madam".

Ash and the others walked up as Cynthia said "Everyone, this is Jervis my butler". Ash happily said "Nice to meet you". Jervis smiled "Yes Cynthia told me about you from your adventures in Sinnoh; it is good to meet you". Ash nodded as Iris and Cilan shared their hellos to Jervis as well.

Once the introductions were finished Jervis led them into a car and they began driving away from the port. Everyone looked around to see all the Pokémon that were around in the tree lines or with the people. A notable example was seeing a few starly flying together which Ash smiled to.

Pikachu looked out the window to see the port below them now as they were going up a hill for a bit. Pikachu smiled to see the view with the water of the ocean giving off a sparkling effect in the sun which was really a sight to behold. Snivy looked and saw the same thing and smiled as well "You know Snivy, the way I see it there is so much to see in this world and on every journey there is a lot to be seen and take in". Snivy nodded in agreement and said "Yeah and there are a lot of people and Pokémon to meet as well". Pikachu smiled and said to her "I agree, I have loved the past few years with Ash, lots of memories". Snivy upon hearing that though looked down a little and thought "But this is only the start of my journey with Ash".

Pikachu noticed this and said "Hey what's the matter". Snivy snapped out of it and said "Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself". Pikachu wasn't convinced and said "Are you sure, nothing at all, you can tell me Snivy". Snivy smiled and said "I know Pikachu; honestly nothing is wrong I was just thinking of something, it's nothing to worry about". Pikachu wasn't still convinced but smiled when he saw her smile "Alright then". He looked to be sure as she looked back outside smiling which put Pikachu at ease".

A few moments later they arrived at an open gate to a villa and Ash excitedly said "Wow is that your villa". Cynthia nodded and said "It sure is". Iris spoke next "It is amazing, I would love to own a place like that". Cynthia laughed and said "Wait till you have seen the inside before you think of it".

Iris realised she was getting ahead of herself and said "Oh right sorry". Jervis parked the car on the main drive and switched the engine off. Everyone then hopped themselves out the car and turned to the villa. Pikachu and Snivy were amazed and begun walking to the door with hands held together. They both looked to each other and smiled at each other before they began walking to the door "I hope this will be great".

Jervis unlocked the door and stepped in first and turned to everyone "Welcome to my villa, feel free to have a look around, I hope you all enjoy your stay". Cynthia was the first to walk in but moved out the way as Ash ran forward to look around, Pikachu and Snivy were walking over to him until they stopped as they saw someone walk up behind Ash. Pikachu at first was looking worried until he recognised the figure and smiled.

The Person tapped Ash's shoulder and he looked to see no one was there, he was continuing to get poked on his shoulders as the person was running around him and stepped back "Alright who is…" Ash stopped as soon as he saw the person who was revealed to be Dawn and Piplup.

"Hi there Ash". Ash smiled and said "Dawn, it has been too long". Dawn quickly replied and said "Yeah it sure has". The two shared their signature greet which was a high five. Iris and Cilan walked up to question Ash as Snivy looked with interest and said "Who is that Pikachu". Pikachu happily looked to her "That is Dawn; remember the one who travelled with me and Ash in Sinnoh, that's her".

Snivy understood and watched Dawn as Piplup jumped off of Dawn and stood there as Pikachu ran over and said "Good to see you Piplup, it has been a long time". Piplup quickly agreed and said "Yeah good to see you as well". They shared their high five as well. Snivy watched the whole thing but was unsure of what to do in the situation. Pikachu noticed Snivy standing there and smiled "Ahhh, yes Piplup I want you to meet someone".

Snivy knew he was talking about her and walked over to Pikachu's side "Piplup, this is Snivy, Snivy this is Piplup my friend from Sinnoh". Snivy now knew who Piplup was and said "Nice to meet you Piplup". Piplup and Snivy shared a hand shake as Piplup said "Nice to meet you as well are you one of Ash's Pokémon".

Snivy nodded and said to him "Yeah I am, Pikachu told me about you and Dawn, and some of your adventures in Sinnoh". Piplup looked surprised at Pikachu and Pikachu said "Well I have a lot to talk about". Piplup nodded agreeing with him "Yeah, So much happened in Sinnoh".

They looked to the humans who had all seated around the living room on the sofas and were talking about all their current journeys. Piplup went and sat on Dawn's lap while Pikachu and Snivy went and sat next to Ash and Dawn immediately noticed Snivy "Oh Ash is this one of your new Pokémon". Ash nodded and said "Yeah this is Snivy say hello". Snivy smiled and said "Snivy". Dawn smiled and said "Ohhh, he looks cute". Ash and Pikachu looked awkwardly at Snivy as she stopped smiling "What did I say something wrong".

Ash quickly said "Actually Snivy is a girl". Dawn said "Oh, well I mean she is cute". Snivy smiled again and Pikachu calmed down and sighed "I thought you were going to do something then". Snivy shock her head and said "No, it is easy for humans to mistake our genders except for certain species of Pokémon".

Pikachu nodded "Like mine as Female Pikachu have different end shaped tails". Snivy nodded as Piplup watched curiously about the bonding of Pikachu and Snivy "They seem to get on really well". Dawn then turned back to Ash and said "So Cynthia told me you have all eight badges now for the Unova league". Ash smiled at her and said "Yeah, I have got 3 months to wait until the Unova league though so lots of time to train up for it". Dawn smiled and said "I also hear your going to take part in the Pokémon world tournament junior cup".

Ash nodded as Iris spoke "Yeah all three of us are going to enter". Dawn then said "Well, you're not the only ones, I am here for the junior cup". Ash smiled and said "Knowing you I wouldn't expect anything less for a Pokémon coordinator". Dawn happily said to him "Yep, I am still aiming to be top coordinator". Iris then asked confused "So what is a coordinator".

Dawn happily said "Well Coordinators focus on presenting their Pokémon in contests as they aim to give the best presentation of Pokémon and then battle with points which can be affected by how your Pokémon present them during the contest". Iris then happily said "That sounds brilliant". Cilan said "The art of presentation can really cook up a vast amount of interesting recipes".

Pikachu and Snivy awkwardly smiled at Cilan and Snivy said "I am still waiting for the day we go without that word". Pikachu smiled at Snivy and Ash said "Hey why don't we go outside".

Cynthia then said "You can go out the back door if you want to go outside". They looked to the back door which Jervis stood at the door and had opened it for them. Ash then spoke "Okay sure, thanks". Jervis then said back "You are welcome". The group then stepped out into the path way leading to the back yard. Pikachu and Snivy were walking together again which caught Piplup's attention again.

Axew came up onto Iris's shoulder and said to Piplup "Is something wrong". Piplup smiled and said "Nothing I'm just curious about them". Axew looked to see he was looking at Pikachu and Snivy and he aid "What about them". Piplup looked back to him "They are acting different then other Pokémon I know, I mean Pikachu seems to act differently around her then all of us".

Axew understood and said "Oh that is because they are together". Piplup was shocked to hear that "Wait together as you mean in". Piplup paused and said after "Boyfriend and girlfriend". Axew nodded and Piplup made a sigh "What's wrong with that". Piplup looked to him and said "Well I guess this day isn't going to go as well as I hoped it would". Axew looked suspiciously at Piplup "What do you mean by that". Piplup quickly answered "Oh…. I am sure you will find out shortly".

They group continued and they turned a corner and came upon a Pokémon battlefield. They all smiled and Dawn said "I am going to assume you have all kinds of new Pokémon. Ash nodded "I sure have". Ash took out four Poke balls as Pikachu and Snivy ran onto the battlefield and looked to them and smiled. "Okay everyone out". The four poke balls opened and landing behind the pair was Pignite, Unfezant, Oshawott and Scraggy all came out the Poke balls and stood happily behind Pikachu and Snivy.

Dawn excitedly said "Wow they all look awesome". Iris and Cilan followed suit "Hey don't forget us". They threw their poke balls and out came Excadrill, Emolga, Pansage and Crustle. Dawn and Piplup happily saw all the Pokémon and said to them "Hi I'm dawn and this is Piplup". They all said hello back as Dawn took out her five poke balls and stood on the other side of them and said "Alright it is introduction time".

Piplup stood of her and proudly smiled as Dawn threw them all into the air "Okay gang come on out". The five poke balls thrown poured out energy and behind Dawn and Piplup spawned Pachirisu, Quilava, Buneary, Togekiss and Mamoswine and all of the posed showing off their presentation.

Pikachu immediately got shocked when he noticed Buneary who hadn't noticed him as other Pokémon of the group were in front of him and thought "Oh no, I forgot about Her, Please tell me today is going to go okay, please." Pikachu calmed himself and thought "Okay If she approaches me then I will just act normal and talk to her but hopefully nothing will go wrong, just act calm.

Moments later everyone had gotten into conversations with Snivy, Unfezant, Pansage, Pachirisu and Quilava all talking together. Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Emolga, Oshawott and Togekiss were together and Pignite, Crustle, Excadrill all being amazed by Mamoswine and talking but Buneary was slowly eying Pikachu who was talking to Piplup "So how ha things been since we parted last time". Piplup happily said "Oh pretty good, we were deciding on our next move and visited Kanto before we came here, we went to Professor Oak's lab".

Pikachu was surprised "Really, did you see everyone". Piplup shock his head "No We only met Professor Oak who told us you were here in Unova and Cynthia was with us visiting Oak before we came here for the junior cup. I did however see Staraptor flying about when we were leaving in a field with other flying types". Pikachu thought "Probably Noctowl and Swellow".

Pikachu then heard a voice behind him "Hey Pikachu". Pikachu felt a little concerned but brushed it off and looked to see Buneary and said "Hey Buneary long time no see". Buneary made a giggle and said "I know, it has been ages, how have you been". Pikachu felt it was a little awkward but said "Great, Ash and I are ready for the Unova league, what about your contests".

Buneary looked down and giggled a little "We have been getting better a lot; you should watch another one of ours sometime". Pikachu felt awkward as he knew what she meant and he quickly changed the subject "Have you still been able to stop Pachirisu and Piplup from destroying each other".

Buneary sighed "It is difficult sometimes; they really don't like each other as it usually ends with Pachirisu shocking him and wanting to get revenge so I have to step in". Buneary got an idea "Hey do you want to see some new contest moves which we did in our two Pokémon ones". Pikachu was curious "Like what". Buneary then giggled and said "Well I need a dance partner to show you can you help". Pikachu was shocked and thought "Oh great here we go". Pikachu managed to keep a straight face "Maybe another time".

Buneary just moved on and said "In that case do you want to see a new move I learnt". Pikachu was interested "Really, a new move". Buneary nodded "Yeah, it really helps me in battles and deal with the certain two, want a demonstration". Pikachu smiled and said "Sure let's see it". Buneary giggled and winked which released heart shapes at Pikachu. By the time they were circling Pikachu was shocked and thought "Oh no, this is…" But it was too late as the move took effect on Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes changed and became mad over Buneary and she thought "Yep I learned attract while we were separated but no nothing will separate us". Pikachu just admired her and she said "Do you want that dance now". Pikachu nodded and they brought their hands together and started doing step dances with each other. Axew noticed this and was confused but once he saw Pikachu's eyes he knew what happened and Begun panicking "Oh no". He looked to Snivy who was distracted in a conversation.

Snivy was talking to Pachirisu "Well, you're an interesting character". Pachirisu quickly replied speaking quick "I know, I really love to run fast and do anything fast to be honest". Snivy awkwardly smiled at Pachirisu and said while slowly turning around "Okay I will be back in a b…" She stopped speaking when she saw a sight that was making her shocked, she saw Pikachu dancing with Buneary as if they were a couple.

She felt hurt a little "Pikachu". She approached slowly but stopped and gasped as soon as she saw Pikachu's eyes. They showed Pikachu was under the effect of Attract. She was at a loss of words but her hands slowly changed into fists and Snivy thought in anger "What gives her the right to do that to Pikachu". She begun glaring at Buneary and jumped into the air and went straight for Buneary and landed her foot in her face which sent her away from Pikachu onto the ground.

Snivy looked to Pikachu and grabbed him "Pikachu snap out of it". He did nothing but stand their admiring Buneary. Buneary stood up and angrily said "Hey what is your problem, I am just dancing with my Pikachu". Those words sparked rage in Snivy "Your Pikachu? You treat him as a thing; he is a Pokémon like all of us". Snivy deployed her attract on Pikachu which instead of affecting Pikachu even more cancelled out Buneary's and returned him to normal "What, what happened".

Pikachu smiled at Snivy and said "Hello Snivy, my beautiful Snivy". Snivy smiled but knew this was not the time. Buneary was shocked to hear what Pikachu said and she said "Wait…you two are". Snivy returned to glaring at buneary who said "How dare you steal him from me". They were both glaring off at each other as if death would follow if you looked.

Everyone noticed and Piplup said "Now do you see what I mean". Axew nodded and said "Yeah now I see". Ash and Dawn noticed and Ash said "Snivy cut it out". Snivy glared at him and back at Buneary. Dawn shouted "Buneary what's with you". Buneary did the same reaction as Snivy did.

Ash wondered but seeing Pikachu was next to Snivy and knowing of how Buneary likes Pikachu immediately knew what was happening "Oh I see now". Dawn looked curious "What is wrong". Ash looked to her worried and said "Well you see we know Buneary likes Pikachu right". Dawn nodded and Ash continued "Well you see Pikachu and Snivy are let's say more than friends right now". Dawn immediately and despite the situation said "Oh, how romantic is that".

Buneary glared at this and fired an Ice beam at Snivy but she jumped to dodge it and grabbed Buneary with Vine whip and smacked her on the floor. Buneary got up and dodged another vine whip and hit Snivy with bounce which threw her back a little, Pikachu stood there desperately trying to think of what to do or say to stop it. Buneary fired another Ice beam which collided into Snivy's tail and froze her tail. Snivy quickly smashed it against the floor to break it free.

Buneary smiled "you're not so tough snake". Snivy glared at her and fired up a leaf storm but she disappeared and left Buneary confused. Suddenly she looked up to see Snivy throw down on her with Leaf blade which sent Buneary flying into a wall. Pikachu seeing the damage done shouted "Alright that is enough". Snivy stopped as Pikachu walked up to Buneary who was trying to get back up and said "Buneary are you okay".

Buneary smiled "Now that you're here". Pikachu looked down and said "Look Buneary I must be truthful, I like you as a friend but not in the way you want it to be. I am sorry but I do not share those feelings you have, all we are going to be is friends. I'm sorry but that is the reality". Buneary having stood up looked down in sadness "But I am sure you and Snivy can be friends, right Snivy". Snivy smiled but in an irritated voice "Oh sure". Pikachu turned to her and she said "Can I speak to you in private Pikachu".

Pikachu nodded as Snivy lead him on the other side of a bush where no one can see them. Buneary watched them walk off as everyone else was left confused. Once they both arrived Snivy said annoyed "What happened". Pikachu looked down "Oh she was trying to make advances on me and she used attract on me eventually which I realised too late".

Snivy looked at him in anger "Why do you let her act like that around you, like you don't mind". Pikachu simply said "I don't mind it; I am usually able to ignore it". Snivy said in a rage "Well, I mind, I can't stand by why she goes like that around you". Pikachu said annoyed "Well, I think it was unnecessary that you attacked her like that".

Snivy was shocked at him "Why are you defending her". Pikachu shock his head "I am not defending her; I think you both were wrong to attack each other". Snivy looked to see some of them were watching and said "What are you looking at". They quickly disappeared and hummed to pretend they weren't listening as they listened behind the bush.

Snivy turned back to Pikachu said in anger "It is like you don't mind her making advances on you, maybe I should have left you in her attract". Upon hearing that Pikachu looked down in sadness and his ear's dropped feeling hurt. Snivy seeing this also felt upset and said "Pikachu, I am sorry, I am just…" Pikachu nodded "I know and I am sorry myself. Your right I shouldn't let her act like that around me".

Snivy nodded and said "Yeah and I shouldn't be shouting at you like that". Pikachu saw she was starting to show a tear a little said "Come here". Snivy accepted and the embraced each other in a hug. Feeling the warmth of each other was helping them both calm down. The released but Pikachu kept hold of her hands "Snivy no matter what, it is you I love, not anyone else".

Snivy felt touched and looked deeply at Pikachu and said "I never doubt you Pikachu, move on from here". Pikachu nods and they both come together into a kiss to put it all behind them. The humans who were observing the whole thing l were all wondering the same thing, what they were talking about.

Dawn who saw the kiss couldn't contain her excitement and stepped back from the bush "Oh my gosh, that is so romantic". Buneary glared at that comment and Dawn quickly stopped and said "Oh, I'm sorry Buneary". Buneary looked down in sadness as she knew Pikachu was lost to her to Snivy. "How dare she steal my Pikachu"?

Pikachu and Snivy split from the kiss and smile at each other. "Okay let's go back". Snivy agreed and said "Okay, let's do it". They began walking back towards the group who were waiting for them to return. They both knew they would need to be prepared to for anything now knowing Buneary was on the scene with her crush on Pikachu.

**Well and there you have it, the moment a lot of fans have been waiting for and yes I had Buneary learn attract for this. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	13. Rivalries

Okay I changed my mind on something, people which recently sent replies to about reviews I changed my mind, I am going to add it up in this chapter despite the fact a certain Pokémon we know of was absent last chapter but I will make it up in this chapter while focusing on the main thing as well.

Chapter 13: Rivalries

The group had all spent their first night at Cynthia's villa; the junior cup was not going to start for another two days so they were spending today socializing as well despite the problem that occurred yesterday between the trio of certain Pokémon, today they were all training as well.

Cilan and Iris were having a battle with Axew vs. Pansage. Ash, Dawn and all their Pokémon were watching from the side as Jervis was in place as ref of the match. "Pansage used Bullet seed". Pansage fired directly at Axew "Axew quickly dodge it". Axew jumped up into the air and Cilan said "Keep firing". Pansage change the direction of his bullet seed and shot it at Axew who was in the air.

Both Iris and Axew were shocked as there was no way for him to dodge as the bullet seed hit him, knocking him down to the floor but Axew managed to gain his footing and land "Nice work Axew now use Dragon rage". Axew built up his attack and fired it towards Pansage who proved to be too fast for him and impacted doing massive damage.

Pansage was revealed to be down after the intense battle. Jervis spoke up "Pansage is unable to continue, Axew and Iris are the winners". Iris jumped in excitement and Axew ran up to her and cheered with her "Well done Axew". Pansage recovered his strength and sat up with Cilan kneeling down "Don't worry Pansage you did you best and that is what matters most".

Pansage smiled and nodded at Cilan "Pansage". Pansage stood up and he and Axew met half way on the battlefield and shock hands and smiled "Nice work Axew, you sure are stronger". Axew returned the compliment and said "Thanks, you were tough as well. Nice to see your went holding back". Pikachu and Snivy both smiled seeing the friendship that was transpiring between the pair "I like how close those two are, like brothers".

Snivy agreed "Yeah, it is nice to see bonds like that; it shows how great Pokémon can be with each other. However unknown to any of them a Pokémon completely cloaked in her power was observing the entire thing. She has been observing for days but was too shy to appear due to all the new people like Dawn for example.

Dawn then said to Ash "So Ash, what do you say we do a battle in a bit". Ash nodded "Sure but let's relax for a moment and then we can". Buneary took a liking to that idea "Hmm I hope Dawn picks me and then I can make that green snake pay for embarrassing me and stealing Pikachu yesterday. The cloaked Pokémon came closer as she saw how happy everyone was being but Mamoswine took a notice as Pokémon were able to see her if she didn't fully cloak. Everyone looked to Mamoswine and Piplup asked "What is it Mamoswine". Mamoswine quickly answered him "Look above you". Piplup did as Mamoswine said and saw the same thing too "What is that".

Pikachu and Snivy looked above as well and they both realised the same thing but recognised it due to their experience before they came here with Pikachu saying "Wait isn't that" Snivy nodded her head and said "Yes it must be".

The cloaked Pokémon deciding to be brave landed on Ash's lap which caught him by surprise but then uncloaked revealing herself fully to the group and Ash said surprised "Meloetta". Meloetta smiled at Ash "Melo". Pikachu said to Meloetta "Have you been watching us this entire time".

Meloetta nodded and said "Yes I have been watching for the past few days but decided not to appear until now". Axew asked her confused "But why now". Meloetta looked down and said" Well, I wanted to see how things happened but because of what happened yesterday with you two I decided not to". Pikachu and Snivy both looked down at the mention of what happened yesterday " I'm sorry I didn't mean".

Pikachu stopped her there "Oh, no it's okay you don't need to be sorry". Snivy nodded and said to her "Of course, it wasn't your fault about yesterday, unlike someone". She said that while staring in Buneary's direction and Pikachu spoke "Snivy please try not to make things worse". Snivy spoke back to him "I know, I agreed to not cause trouble on her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make friends with her".

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he knew there was no arguing with here on that subject. Dawn was looking at Meloetta with interest and had watched the Pokémon talk "Who is that Pokémon Ash". Ash smiled at her and said "This is Meloetta; we met her on our way to the port for our seaplane where she was very ill. We helped her back to full health and then she left".

Ash looked to her and said "But wait how did you get here then". Meloetta smiled "Melo, Mel". Ash made an assumption "You snuck on the seaplane didn't you". Meloetta giggled and nodded to Ash and Dawn smiled "Hi Meloetta my name is Dawn". Meloetta was initially frightened but after observing she decided it was okay. "Melo, melo, mel" Dawn smiled at the new Pokémon. Pikachu and Snivy heard noises and looked behind them to see Oshawott admiring Meloetta as if she was a princess "Woooowwwww". Pikachu sighed and said to Snivy "Something's never change do they".

Snivy made a slight giggle and said to Pikachu "No it doesn't, Oshawott never ceases to surprise me, but are you different". Pikachu smiled and said to her "No because unlike Oshawott I don't just fall for any female Pokémon I see". Snivy looked to him and waited until Pikachu continued "Well, except for you of course". Snivy now satisfied leaned against Pikachu's side as they were sat next to Ash and nuzzled his side a little "Very true Pikachu, Something I'm glad to hear".

Pikachu smiled a little nervously as Snivy seeing him do that giggled slightly again and nuzzled his side which Pikachu smiled and nuzzled her back". Dawn who saw them thought happily "Oh that is just so cute". However Buneary was burning in anger just watching the two as she assumed Snivy was trying to rub it in "Ohhhhh she is going to be sorry she crossed me". While that was happening Piplup went to greet Meloetta "Nice to meet you Meloetta".

Meloetta smiled deeply at him "Nice to meet you as well". Upon seeing her expression and seeing how she looked Piplup immediately changed and begun admiring her as if his heart had just been stolen. He begun admiring Meloetta and did not take her eyes off her once. Oshawott was walking by and stopped when he heard Piplup go "Wow". He looked to Meloetta and then back to Piplup to see he was admiring her too. Oshawott begun to become angry as Piplup was looking like a rival for Meloetta.

Oshawott then pushed Piplup who lost his footing a little and fell forward. Dawn noticed and said "Piplup are you okay". Piplup didn't answer her and quickly shot up and faced Oshawott in anger "Hey what was that for". Oshawott glared at Piplup in anger and said "Stop looking at Meloetta like that". Piplup argued back "And why should I, have you seen her, she is beautiful".

Oshawott quickly replied back to him "Yes, but she is mine, get lost". Piplup and Oshawott were locked I death glares at each other. All the Pokémon sighed with Snivy saying "Oh here we go again; now Oshawott and Piplup are at each other's throats". Pikachu nodded "Yep and it looks like the fight is over Meloetta, he he". Snivy looked to Meloetta who was sitting there confused "Meloetta is seems you have a pair of admirers". Meloetta smiled and looked to her "I get this often, but I can put up with it, I find it amusing that boys always seem to like me".

Snivy sighed and thought "Hmm, wish I could say the same about dealing with Pikachu's annoying admirer". Dawn and Ash went in and grabbed their Pokémon "Cut it out you two". Dawn said to Piplup "Please stop it". Ash then sighed in exhaustion saying "Why do our Pokémon always have to fight". Dawn agreed and said "I know, can't everyone just get along and be happy".

Ash then saw how Oshawott and Piplup were hating each other and said "Hey maybe we can do our battle for these two and clear the air in a battle". Dawn agreed "Sure, Piplup if you battle against Oshawott will you two please agree to cool it". Piplup looked away from Oshawott and said "Fine". Oshawott agreed "Very well".

Everyone placed themselves into position and readied themselves. Jervis spoke "Okay let the battle begin". Dawn quickly spoke "Piplup use hydro pump". Piplup built up water and unleashed it going straight for Oshawott "Oshawott counter with your own Hydro pump". Oshawott formed the water around his arms and fired it as well. Both collided and burst each other's to pieces.

"Piplup, use Drill peck". Ash was left confused "Drill peck". Piplup built energy on his beak and it expanded greatly and charged towards Oshawott. "Oshawott quick dodge it". Oshawott jumped to his left but Piplup charged after him and impacted him continuous pecking Oshawott and causing damaged "Oshawott use Aqua jet to throw him off".

Oshawott built the water over him which pushed Piplup a bit and left him vulnerable, Oshawott hit forward and crashed into Piplup pushing him back. Piplup fell on his back but quickly stood up. "Use whirlpool". Piplup placed his arms up and looked up and begun building up the massive whirlpool above him. Once it grew high enough Piplup used his arms to direct the whirl pool towards Oshawott.

Oshawott started to panic a little until Ash shouted "Use Razor shell to break the whirlpool". Now Dawn was confused until she saw Oshawott take the shell of his stomach and saw energy come out of it to look like a sword. Oshawott jumped and sliced down on the whirlpool cutting it in half and the water evaporated. Piplup and Dawn were left shocked as Oshawott stood triumphantly and Ash said "Yeah never underestimate Oshawott's move Razor shell".

Dawn smiled at Ash and said "Oh yeah well don't underestimate Piplup's new move "Use Ice beam". Ash looked worried at that "Did she say Ice beam". Piplup tensed up and built up energy; once he did he unleashed the energy of Ice beam heading straight for Oshawott "Quick dodge it". Oshawott jumped to the left but he wasn't fast enough as the ice beam caught his foot and had him trapped on the floor.

Oshawott tried to move but he couldn't "Osha...Oshawott". Ash tensed as he thought of how to save Oshawott "Now's our chance use Drill peck". Piplup charged forward and begun pecking fast at Oshawott how only put his arms in the way of his head to protect himself. Ash kept thinking of what to do and thought "I know, protect yourself with Razor shell". Oshawott slowly grabbed his shell again and fired up Razor shell and begun deflecting Piplup's drill peck.

Piplup slipped a little and Oshawott used the opportunity to hit Piplup away and caused damage. Piplup fell on his back again and Ash said "Now free yourself with the razor shell". Oshawott did as Ash said and hit the ice with his shell which broke him free and he smiled "Oshawott. Dawn said to Pikachu "can you fight Piplup". Piplup slowly stood up and Dawn said "Hydro pump". Piplup fired the beam of water at Oshawott and impacted blowing him back. Both Pokémon were weak now.

Dawn shouted out to Piplup "Finish this with Drill peck". Ash looked to see Oshawott get up slowly and shouted "Wrap this up with another Razor shell". Both Pokémon powered up their moves and charged at each other. They both jumped up a little and collided their moves into each other. It caused an explosion which enveloped a small portion of the field. They waited for the smoke to clear as it did slowly. When it did they saw Oshawott and Piplup were standing in front of each other bruised.

They both smiled at each other and fell forward and went down. Ash and Dawn both gasped but smiled knowing they drawed and both Pokémon did great. They walked forward and sat their Pokémon up and Dawn said "You did great Piplup as always". Piplup smiled at Dawn as Ash said "Oshawott, you did awesome, now can you and Piplup at least put your problem away".

Oshawott looked to Piplup and they still did a small glare at each other, but they both approached each other and continued to glare at each other while everyone was wondering what was going to happen. They stayed like this until the both begrudgingly extended an arm and shock as a way of tolerating each other but immediately looked away from each other and folded their arms and Ash smiled saying "You know I think that is as far as we will get out of those two".

Dawn agreed and said "Yeah well at least we made a start, Okay you can go sit back with the others". The two quickly ran over and sat with everyone else. Snivy said to Oshawott who sat close "You know Oshawott you have impressed me". Oshawott looked confused "How have I". Snivy quickly replied to him "Where you shock hands with Piplup". Oshawott crossed his arms and said "I admit he is tough but I still don't like him". Pikachu and Snivy closed their eye's smiling "To be honest I think that is a far as we will get with him".

Snivy nodded her head in agreement but said "Yeah I guess you are right but still he has impressed me". Ash and Dawn were debating what to do next "Hmm Dawn shall we have a second with two others". Dawn agreed and said "Sure it would be great practice for the junior cup.

Ash and Dawn both looked to their Pokémon who were all being excited and hoping to be picked except for Snivy and Pikachu who remained called and were smiling. Pachirisu and Mamoswine weren't interested in battling at the moment as they were sleeping. Quilava and Buneary however were happy to take part if they were selected.

Ash was thinking hard and saw all of is Pokémon as Pignite, Scraggy and Unfezant were hoping to take part but seeing as he hadn't used Snivy in a while said "Hey Snivy do you want to have a go". Snivy looked to him and then to Pikachu and he happily said "Go on I will be rooting for you, even though the Dawn's Pokémon are my friends too". Snivy nodded and smiled to him "Alright then, I haven't battled for a bit so it is my turn". Snivy jumped off the bench and stood next to Ash "Alright Snivy, let's do this".

Snivy agreed and held a fist up like Ash did to show she was ready. Buneary upon seeing this stepped forward "Bun, Bun, buneary". Dawn saw how itching Buneary was and nodded "Alright Buneary your turn". Buneary jumped into the arena and tensed up to Snivy. Snivy who was still listening to Ash didn't notice "So let's do this Snivy". Snivy nodded and turned herself around but stopped smiling upon seeing Buneary and thought "Figures, I bet she was hoping for this".

Buneary made a glaring smile and Pikachu was panicking a little "Oh why did it have to be her, can't she just accept it". Pikachu glared a little knowing Buneary hoped for this. Snivy focused "Okay I know some of her moves but that still remains to be seen if she will use all of her moves". Axew came and sat next to Pikachu and said "This is looking tense between the two of them". Pikachu nodded in agreement saying "I know, but Buneary just is being angry of wanting me but it is just her being silly".

Jervis then shouted out to everyone "The match may begin now". Dawn shouted first Buneary use Ice beam". Buneary jumped up and fired Ice beam towards Snivy "Snivy dodge it". Snivy quickly dashed to the left and avoided the beam. "Use vine whip". Vine whip unleashed two vine whips and slapped one of Buneary's right side which hit her left and then Snivy hit her the other side which sent her back.

Buneary however stopped it and jumped back "Use bounce". Buneary charged forward and jumped above Snivy "Quick Snivy dodge". Snivy moved to her left to dodge but Buneary kept track of her and smashed down on Snivy sending Snivy back but recovered quickly. Buneary returned back but was shocked to see how well Snivy resisted the attack "Use leaf storm".

Snivy jumped up and spinned while building up leaves around her into a massive tornado of it and then unleashed it in a column heading for Buneary. Dawn saw how fast it was coming and said "Quick Buneary endure it". Buneary braced herself and allowed the leaf storm to hit which was damaging her but she was resisting it a bit.

Pikachu and Axew were closely observing and Axew said "This looks quite tough for both of them". Pikachu nodded "Yeah and If buneary gets a hit with Ice beam then Snivy could lose and attract won't work for either of them". Axew nodded "Yeah Attract can't be used by either of them but let's be honest Snivy wouldn't have to use attract on you".

Pikachu was curious and said "Why is that". Axew then chuckled "Because you're already mad about her anyway". Pikachu glumly smiled "Very funny". Axew laughed a little "Yeah it was wasn't it". Pikachu smiled at Axew "Hmm, what am I going to do with you Axew". They turned back to the fight to see Snivy and Buneary locking in vine whip and bounce with Snivy vectoring again over the two moves.

Dawn then thought "Snivy sure is tough but is Ash prepared for this strategy". Dawn shouted out "Buneary use dizzy punch" Buneary charged at Snivy quickly not giving her a chance to move and started hitting Snivy with her ears over and over. Pikachu looked worried "Oh no, that might confuse Snivy". Once the move ended Snivy stepped back a bit and fell on her legs a little "Snivy are you okay". Snivy looked but her vision was blurry due to the dizzy punch's effect.

Snivy rubbed her eyes a little but she couldn't get her eye sight back to normal. Dawn smiled "Okay Buneary use Ice beam". Buneary jumped back and built up an Ice beam. Ash shouted "Snivy snap out of it quick". Snivy was still struggling and began shaking her head a little. Buneary fired the Ice beam and it headed straight for Snivy.

"SNIVY". Snivy snapped out of the confusion and went back to normal but she was too late as she saw the Ice beam approach and moved her arms in the way but she got hit and felt it "Snivy no". Next Snivy was frozen in a Stone of Ice completely trapped with her eyes closed and her arms spread from her sides. Ash was shocked and Pikachu was shocked too "Come on Snivy you can win this".

Buneary stood there and shouted "Just what you deserve you grass snake". Pikachu glared at the comment and electricity did spark of his cheeks a little. Buneary approached and said "Why don't you stay in there, it suits you completely out the way". All the Pokémon were shocked to hear Buneary say such things. "Snivy use Leaf storm". No response Snivy was completely trapped. Jervis was about to call it but waited a bit longer. Pikachu shouted "Come on Snivy, I know you don't quit like this, you can do it". Buneary was shocked he took Snivy's side which hurt her a lot and thought "How could you Pikachu".

Pikachu glared at the Ice and smiled when he saw Snivy's eyes open and a green energy envelope her body. "Urgh….Urghhhh". Everyone could see the ice was crackling a little and could see Snivy was struggling. "This can't be right, you lost snake so accept you can't win". Snivy glared with her eye's and used her power "Urrrrggggghhhhh". The Ice around Snivy broke into pieces with a leaf storm floating Snivy into the air just above the ground.

Buneary was shocked and Snivy opened her eyes and glared "Nice try but that is not enough". Snivy unleashed the leaf storm and hit Buneary back more. Buneary slowly got up and thought "This can't be, she is weak against Ice so how". Snivy smiled at Pikachu and said "Thanks for the words of confidence Pikachu". Snivy winked at Pikachu which made him place an arm on the back of his neck and his cheeks lit up red "He, he" Axew saw this and sighed "Hmm, I guess Pikachu voice is strength for Snivy".

Buneary glared at this and said "Shut up". Buneary shot another Ice beam at Snivy which she dodged "Buneary I didn't tell you to use that". Buneary glared at Dawn and back to Snivy. "Alright Snivy use leaf blade". Snivy jumped into the air and begun spinning and her tail glowed. She went down on Buneary who panicked and Snivy impacted. Buneary was hit right next to Dawn and she struggled to get up but managed slowly.

Dawn smiled "I must say Snivy has impressed me Ash". Ash nodded "Yeah Buneary had done well as well". Dawn spoke "Buneary use bounce again". Buneary charged at Snivy who was right in front of her and didn't have time to dodge and was hit back again. Snivy was staring to look injured herself but got up "Snivy lets finish this with another leaf blade".

Snivy was about to use leaf blade but she felt something happen to her and he tail leaf lit up green and energy was beginning to be stored. She felt lots of energy build up "Buneary quick us Ice beam again". Buneary unleashed another Ice beam "Snivy go". Snivy jumped up and extended her tail out and she opened her mouth and energy was showing up in it. Ash saw this and thought "Huh what is this".

Pikachu noticed this too and said "Huh, is that a new move". Snivy finished building it up and opened her mouth fully and unleashed a beam of grass energy. It went right for Buneary who panicked badly as the beam enveloped her and exploded. Snivy landed back next to Ash and smiled "Was that Solar beam". Pikachu smiled as Snivy learnt solar beam "Awesome Snivy you learnt how to do solar beam. Snivy turned to Ash and smiled "Snivy". Dawn looked when the smoke cleared to see Buneary was down.

"Buneary Is unable to battle the victory goes to Snivy and Ash". Jervis said completely impressed by the match. Ash happily said "Alright Snivy you did it". Snivy placed her hands on her side's and smiled "Snivy". Dawn sat Buneary up "You did your best Buneary and that is what matters now". Dawn stood up and said "Well done Ash, Snivy was really impressive". Ash walked up and said "I know, and Buneary did well as well, I believe she should be happy she did well". Dawn and Ash shock hands. Ash and Dawn then looked to their Pokémon which they knew they expected them to shake hands as well.

Despite what Buneary was trying to do, what she said and how she was treating her, Snivy was willing to shake and extended her hand out which caught buneary by surprise "Look although you hate me, I think that was a great battle". Buneary glared at her and said "No thanks, I don't want to come near you, snake". Buneary stood up and walked over to the rest of Dawn's Pokémon.

Ash and Dawn sighed as Snivy made a small glare and lowered her arm "You tried Snivy and well you can't win them all, I am proud of you though". Snivy nodded and turned to walk over to all of her friends. Pikachu jumped off the bench while Oshawott, Pignite, Unfezant and Scraggy were all cheering at her for winning and keeping the Unova reputation intact.

Snivy smiled as they cheered and looked to Pikachu who said to her "You did amazing, Learning Solar beam, I didn't think you would be able to at this stage". Snivy nodded "I know, it just happened, such power". Pikachu then stepped forward and took her hand "And I am proud of you as well". Snivy looked confused "Why is that".

Pikachu sighed "Look I won't say I enjoyed seeing Buneary getting beaten because despite all this she is still a part of the group while Dawn is here and hearing the comments she says does annoy me but despite that you were willing to shake with her after a good and intense battle, it shows how nice and willing you can be. That is why I'm proud".

Snivy smiled deeply and said "Thank you Pikachu that means a lot to me". Snivy pulled Pikachu into a hug which Pikachu returned it. Ash was watching and liking how close his team was being with each other. Cilan who was preparing food for the Pokémon who fought brought it over "Here Oshawott and Snivy, you deserve some food after battling". After the bowl was placed in front of him he began digging in straight away. Snivy smiled and took one piece out and sat down with Pikachu smiling "Better eat up and get you strength back". Snivy nodded as Cilan went off to give food to Buneary and Piplup.

Oshawott was loving his food and said with his mouth half full "Wow it is so good". Pignite then said "Wow, will calm down". Oshawott happily said "Sorry that is not an option at all, I must EATTTTT". Snivy was amused ad used her tail to throw two pieces in the air. She caught one in her mouth and one in her hand which she offered to Pikachu "Here Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and said "Thank you Snivy".

Pikachu begun eating the piece he got and Snivy handed one to Pignite and Unfezant as well who happily accepted. Unfezant said to her "You did great in the battle Snivy. You showed them girl". Snivy smiled and said "Someone had to show girl power around here". Unfezant and Snivy shared a laugh together as Pikachu finished his piece and sat next to Snivy who was still eating.

Snivy smiled and said "You can have a few if you want". Pikachu smiled deeply and said "No Snivy, you need to eat and get your strength back". Snivy smiled and happily said "I insist, you can have some". Pikachu sighed and grabbed a piece "Well when someone insists you can't argue there especially you Snivy". Snivy smiled triumphantly and said "Good, now eat up". Pikachu took his turn eating couple but not to be un fair he stopped straight after that and allowed Snivy to continue".

Pignite then sat and said "Remind me never to get on your bad side Snivy". Snivy looked to him and said "Yep anyone who tries to get on my bad side will not have the luxury of a good day, especially if it is to do with my friends". She looked to Pikachu "especially you". She leaned against Pikachu and ate the last piece of her food. Pikachu smiled and returned it by wrapping his arm around her back and they all sat their enjoying the rest of the day as much as they can.

**Okay wasn't expecting that was you, yes I decided to have Snivy learn Solar beam because that we she can have an ultra-move like I count volt tackle as an ultra-move. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and see you next chapter.**


	14. Thoughts

**Hey again, ready for this chapter. Good let's get to it.**

**Chapter 14: Thoughts**

Earlier on this day, the junior cup final between Ash and Trip was done but Ash was defeated by Trip and he had the honour of facing Alder who defeated Trip. With this at the end now, Dawn's time within Unova was finished and tomorrow she would be leaving to go to Johto to take part in the Wallace cup. It was evening at Cynthia's villa where the sun has just gone down and night had come.

Ash, Iris, Dawn and Cilan had all gone to bed but Ash's Pokémon weren't ready to sleep yet and were all sitting on the roof of the villa to enjoy the view of the evening. Pikachu, Snivy Unfezant, Pignite and Oshawott were all sat together looking up into the evening sky except for Scraggy who was in the room with Ash. Snivy looked down and said "We still lost the junior cup, even after our training".

Pignite looked down "Yeah, even with my type advantage I still was unable to beat Serperior. He is tough". Snivy nodded and said "I was only able to beat him once and that was because I had used attract". Pignite smiled and said "Well it did do the trick". Pikachu looked down and said "I lost to Serperior when he was a Snivy and had his first battle".

All the Pokémon looked at him in interest with Unfezant saying "how did you". Pikachu looked up to the night sky saying "Because I was unable to use my electric attacks and was server weakened then so it gave him an advantage". Snivy smiled and said "we all know you would have won if it wasn't for that". Unfezant quickly said "Yeah, don't worry we still have plenty of this journey to beat that Serperior".

Pikachu looked to Unfezant and looked down as he decided to admit it "Not as much as you think though". Oshawott was left confused "Erm, we are going to explore Unova more after the Unova league right". Pikachu was unsure and said "Maybe but I doubt it". Snivy was curious and said "Why is that". Pikachu quickly answered "It is likely we will be going to Kanto after the Unova league".

Everyone was curious and Pignite said "Kanto as in the Kanto region". Pikachu nodded and the Pokémon were unsure of how to react "Why will we". Pikachu looked to Pignite and said "It is what we always do, finish in the league then go to Kanto and head to Pallet town". Snivy asked out of curiosity "Pallet town?" Pikachu smiled "Ash's hometown, it is where all the others are at professor Oak's lab".

Unfezant asked "The others". Pikachu realised he didn't tell them and said "Oh yeah, the rest of Ash's Pokémon. He caught a lot from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, there are so many there, I like it when I visit them all, especially my good friend Bulbasaur". Snivy looked to him in big curiosity "Who is Bulbasaur". Pikachu happily answered her "He is one of the first Pokémon like me in Ash's very first team of Pokémon, we been through a lot just like Squirtle and Charizard".

The entire group were all holding questions and Oshawott said "So what kinds of Pokémon are there at pallet town that Ash has". Pikachu smiled at Oshawott saying "Well if I named all of them it will just take a while but I can tell you will make friends with them when we go there, like you Unfezant, you will meet Noctowl, Swellow and Staraptor, they are all flying type like you who if I hear correctly do races every week".

Unfezant smiled "Well, I sure would like to meet them after hearing that". Pikachu looked to Pignite "You too Pignite, you will get to meet Quilava, Torkoal and Infernape". Pignite smiled thinking of meeting more fire types. Snivy smiled and said "It sounds like Ash has a lot of Pokémon from over the years".

Pikachu nodded and happily said "Yeah and when we go to Kanto you will get to meet them all". They all stopped smiling and looked down a little sad with Pikachu looking at them all confused. "What's wrong"? Everyone thought about it for a while and then Snivy said "Well the thing is Pikachu we aren't sure about leaving Unova".

Pikachu was confused and listened as Unfezant said "she is right, we were born here, raised here and this is our home, while yours is Kanto". Pikachu looked down as he understood and said "I can understand that, let me tell you about a time in Kanto where I could have chosen to stay for good deep in a forest".

Everyone turned their attention and begun "See, when Ash, I and a few others were travelling through a forest we encountered a massive group of Pikachu like me. I quickly made friends and was beginning to enjoy myself there and it was far away from normal roads and walkways which made it quiet and relaxing". Everyone was starting to see where this was going and listened.

"Ash was seeing how much I like it there and was thinking on letting me stay there to live with them and be happy there". Everyone was shocked and Snivy said "So what happened then". Pikachu thought carefully and said to them "Well, Ash eventually gave his consent to let me stay and didn't give me the option and ran away upset leaving me with the Pikachu. As much as I wanted to stay with them, I preferred it with Ash and chased after him. The Pikachu came and we eventually came and I convinced Ash I wanted to stay with him and travel with him".

Pignite spoke up "That is quite a story Pikachu". Snivy looked down and happily said "Well I am glad you stayed with Ash". Pikachu nodded "Yeah I don't regret my decision one bit". Oshawott then interrupted "What do we learn from that". Pikachu smiled and looked to the night sky "Well, even if you're leaving home it doesn't mean a new place can be home, like this was when I was still travelling Kanto with Ash, the truth is that forest was where I came from but that group I never met but I decided to travel with Ash."

The group thought about it in what Pikachu said: even if you're leaving home it doesn't mean a new place can be home. Snivy thought and smiled "I think I can agree with that, I will be willing to give it a try when we go to Kanto". Unfezant agreed "Yeah so do I, I want to see what Kanto is like". Pignite agreed and said "Yeah, I am ready to meet the rest of ash's Pokémon".

Oshawott wasn't as keen but held his arms up saying "Hmm, I guess it is worth a try". Pikachu looked happily at everyone and sad to them "You guys are the best". Snivy sat up to Pikachu and said "We are all a team; I say we keep it going". Everyone held a fist up in a team cheer. Pikachu stood up and said "Before we go to Kanto however there is something we need to do".

Everyone looked curiously at Pikachu and waited for him, he turned to them all "We need to beat Trip and win the Unova league". They all cheered in another team cheer "Yeah we gotta win this". Unfezant shouted "Yeah lets show Trip we are business". They all spent a few moments going through this team cheer moment until Oshawott and Pignite yawned "Well that is me for tonight, I'm off to bed". Oshawott agreed and they both said their goodnights and then jumped off the balcony and went to bed".

Pikachu, Snivy and Unfezant all sat together and continued to watch the night sky in happiness. Snivy said "We sure have been through a lot in this journey haven't we". Unfezant agreed and said "Yeah, I remember starting as a Pidove and being Ash's first caught Pokémon in Unova". Pikachu said next "Yeah and all the gyms we all did, it was tough, and I wonder what will happen next after we return to Kanto".

Snivy said "Erm, We never have been to Kanto so technically you will be returning to Kanto and we will be going to it". Pikachu sighed and said "Never mind but I wonder what will happen next after we go to Kanto". Unfezant asked out of curiosity "So what usually happens after you return to Kanto".

Pikachu thought about it and said "Well we go back to Pallet town spend some time there and then decide on where to go next, they all Pokémon besides me are left at Professor Oaks lab and Ash and I head off on a journey". Unfezant and Snivy were left confused "But why would he leave us at the lab".

Pikachu wasn't too sure how to answer "Well I am not left there so I'm guessing to live there, make friends and come out if Ash requests you". Snivy then asked Pikachu "Do you still want to do that now". Pikachu shock his head "I don't know, I like going on adventures with Ash but I like to spend time with my friends as well". Snivy then placed her hand and held Pikachu's "Well do you know what I want". Pikachu looked at her curiously but Unfezant interrupted "Well I don't want to get in the way of the moment so I going off to bed now, see you in the morning".

Pikachu and Snivy smiled and said goodnight to Unfezant and Snivy continued "I want to be with you and be happy too". Pikachu nodded in agreement and said "So do I". Snivy looked down "But if you and Ash go on a journey and I get left at the lab well I wouldn't be happy with that". Snivy looked down thinking of the thought of that happening.

In dawn's room Buneary was having trouble sleeping and opened her eyes "Ugh why can't I sleep". She looked up to see the Balcony door for their room was open and thought "Maybe some fresh air might help with that". Buneary got off the bed and walked outside and jumped on the balcony and relaxed. She smiled at the refreshing air and thought "This is exactly what I need right now".

Suddenly she heard voices and turned around but didn't see anything; she looked at the roof and thought "It sounds like those voices are coming from the roof". She climbed on the side up the wall and gripped her hands on the roof. She lifted up to see Pikachu and Snivy talking with each other.

Buneary glared and hid herself so she wasn't seen and listened to them "I know where you're coming from Snivy, it is true that you would feel bad at being stuck at Oaks lab but you haven't seen it, it is massive, fields tree's, ponds and streams". Snivy shock her head saying "It does sound good but there is one thing I truly want and that is to be with you not stuck with everyone else At a lab while your exploring the world, I couldn't face that with you not around". Snivy looked down and away from Pikachu feeling upset "I just can't stand it".

Snivy was beginning to have a tear develop in her eye which Pikachu noticed and stopped her "Snivy I know it might not be good but know I want the same, I want to be with you as well. Snivy, please don't cry, It makes me feel sad seeing you like this". Snivy looked to him and Pikachu took a finger and wiped the tear off her eye and she smiled "I am glad to hear that". Snivy nuzzled Pikachu's side and leaned against him in his arms and Pikachu smiled and kissed her forehead "There is nothing more I want then to be with you". Snivy looked up to him and smiled deeply at him.

"You have no idea how much it means to hear that Pikachu". Buneary heard everything and slowly her glaring was stopping, she continued to Observe as she saw Pikachu and Snivy bring their lips together for a passionate kiss. Buneary saw this and stopped her glare as a whole and felt down "Maybe I have liked Pikachu for the wrong reasons". Maybe they should stay together; they clearly do care about each other".

Buneary developed a tear herself and left to return to bed. After holding the kiss for a while, the pair separated and smiled "I love you Pikachu, nothing will ever change that". Snivy returned to nuzzling Pikachu's side and relaxed in his arms as they then watched the night for a while enjoying the moment in each other's company.

The next morning was the day Dawn would be leaving for the Johto region on a seaplane and everyone was making a slow wake up this morning. Ash was the first to wake up in his room and make a big yawn. Once he did he looked around to see all of his Pokémon were asleep around the room. Unfezant was sleeping on the bed covering almost half of it. Pignite was leaning against the bed; Scraggy and Oshawott were in the middle of the Bed.

Pikachu and Snivy were both laid against the pillow cuddled up against each other. Ash smiled seeing all his Pokémon resting well. He decided to let them stay like that for a bit longer and begun getting himself ready. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his face and made sure he was clean and good to go.

When he got back to the room he dressed himself properly and packed a bag. Once he was all set he turned to the Pokémon and said "Alright guys wake up, time to get up". Pignite stirred and Scraggy and Oshawott followed in a few seconds. Ash moved forward and shock Unfezant's wing which woke her up "Time to get up Unfezant". Unfezant shacked her head to wake up fully and stood up.

Ash looked to see Pikachu and Snivy still asleep and said "Come on time to get up". Pikachu opened his eyes slowly and looked to Ash and nodded "Pika". Pikachu looked to see Snivy still asleep cuddled up against him. He leaned up and nudged her side saying "Snivy, wake up". Snivy stirred a little and opened her eyes and Pikachu smiled "Morning sleepy head". Snivy smiled and said "Good morning". Snivy slowly sat herself up for another day to begin.

Snivy stretched her arms a little while Pikachu stood up slowly and yawned. Everyone was now wide awake and Ash opened the door "Alright make your way to the battlefield and wait for me there". The Pokémon nodded and Unfezant snickered "Race you there". She took flight and flew out the room and aimed downstairs". Pignite, Oshawott and Scraggy saw this and shouted "Hey not fair". They chased after her while Snivy got an idea "Quick take the balcony". Pikachu saw the door was open and they charged out to the balcony and jumped on the beam.

They saw Unfezant fly out the door towards the battlefield as they jumped off the balcony and landed on the battlefield to wait for Unfezant to round the corner. "And the winner is…huh". Unfezant stopped to see Pikachu and Snivy smiling triumphantly at her while she was confused and shocked. She said as she landed next to them "Okay I have to ask how did you pull that off".

Snivy spoke "Quick thinking". Snivy pointed at the Balcony and Unfezant saw the door was open and sighed "Clever". Unfezant looked back to them and said "Next time a balcony won't be in place to help you". Pikachu said "I wouldn't need it". Snivy looked curiously at him "And why is that". Pikachu grinned "Because I have one move that can make me go really fast".

Unfezant smiled "Even quick attack can't beat my speed". Pikachu continued to grin and said "Keep talking Unfezant". Later everyone else had joined them for breakfast. They were all eating an apple each as a change to their diet for a change. As usual Emolga was the first to eat hers as she loved them to pieces literally. Once she finished she curiously looked at everyone else.

Snivy made a small glare as she thought Emolga would go up to her old tricks but in reality Emolga then moved to sit next to Iris as she finished. Snivy smiled and continued to eat her apple. Ash looked to Dawn and said "So you're going today". Dawn nodded and said to him "Yeah my plane will be leaving in near sunset so I need to get going in a moment". Ash nodded and looked back to his apple and finished with one more bite.

Buneary was eyeing Pikachu and Snivy, as she was doing that she was hesitating to eat after hearing what they were saying to each other, how Snivy would rather be with Pikachu then continue with Ash and Pikachu was feeling the same but wished for both to be with Snivy and Ash.

Buneary looked down to the floor in deep thought "Huh, I am so selfish, maybe I have been just nasty to Pikachu by using attract on him. I have been so focused on my crush on him I forget hats right and wrong". Buneary looked to them again to see they had finished their apples and in a conversation with each other. Buneary nodded "Okay before we leave I will apologise".

Later the group had arrived at the docks where Dawn's seaplane was getting ready as the engines were being prepped. Dawn stood close to the entrance with Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu. Togekiss, Mamoswine and Quilava were in their poke balls due to their size. Ash, Iris, Cilan and Cynthia all stood there with Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, Pansage and Oshawott all with them.

Dawn looked to them and said "Alright well it was fun here in Unova and I hope I will get to see you all again soon". They all nodded as Iris said "Have a safe trip Dawn". Cilan spoke next "It was good to meet you and I hope the Wallace cup brings you closer to your dream". Dawn smiled and said "Thank you Cilan". Ash stepped forward and Dawn said "Well I will see you next time I'm in Kanto". Ash looked confused and said "When will that be Dawn". Dawn smiled happily and said to him "When I finish the Wallace cup. I can come visit Kanto on my way back to Sinnoh".

Ash smiled "Awesome I will see you then". Ash and Dawn shared their high five until Dawn turned but stopped to see Piplup crying that he won't see Meloetta again. Meloetta smiled and said "Don't worry Piplup, even though we may never meet again, we will always be in each other's memories".

Piplup stopped his crying a little and smiled at her "Of course". Piplup looked to Oshawott who made a small glare at each other. Piplup however was able to drop his rivalry for now and smiled "I will see you around Oshawott". Oshawott agreed and said "See you in Kanto". Dawn started to walk onto the plane but Buneary shouted out to her "Bu…Bun". Dawn looked to her and said "What is it Buneary". Buneary moved forward a little as Piplup and Pachirisu stood next to Dawn looking curiously at her.

Buneary stood off the plane and looked to Snivy who was looking at her curiously as well "Snivy". Once she heard her name had been called out Snivy stepped forward and met Buneary half way in the middle. Everyone was looking curiously at the two as they waited to see what happened. The engines of the plane begun to come online so not much time was left.

Buneary was making a small glare as Snivy waited "Look, I have been thinking Snivy about how I have treated you over the last few days and I now realise I have gone wrong here especially as it has been over Pikachu". Snivy was surprised to hear this and continued " I do still like him but I realise you two do really care about each other and trying to break up a relationship would be selfish of me so it won't try to get in the way anymore".

Snivy begun to form a smile as Buneary finished up "So can we call a truce to this in the event we meet again". Buneary extended her arm towards Snivy who smiled and returned it and shuck hands "Of course, we may not get along but I will go with it". One they finished Buneary turned around and said "Don't get me wrong Snivy, I still don't like you but for Pikachu's sake I won't try to get between you".

Buneary walked off and joined Dawn on the plane and turned back and Snivy said to her in respect "Don't get me wrong either, the feeling is mutual but I think I may have a new respect for you". Buneary was caught off by this and made a small smile as the door begun to close slowly. Dawn waved and said "Okay bye everyone". Everyone waved back as the Pokémon waved to each other as well with Pikachu walking up to Snivy's side and they then held hands. Pikachu said to Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu "It was good seeing you all again and I hope we will see you in Kanto soon".

Piplup nodded and said "Yeah, until then though you and Snivy play nice". Upon hearing that Pikachu and Snivy looked to each other and felt embarrassed with their cheeks going up red "Not cool Piplup". Piplup laughed and said "Just kidding, see you soon". Buneary then shouted "Take care of yourself Pikachu, look after each other". Pikachu and Snivy nodded and Pikachu said "You as well Buneary keep Pachirisu and Piplup in check".

Buneary nodded and said "Don't worry I will see you soon". Snivy nodded to Buneary who formed a smile in return to her. The door now closed fully and everyone moved to the edge of the pillar with Pikachu and Snivy at the front with their hands still held together. They saw Dawn and Piplup at a window and continued to wave to each other as the plane begun to move slowly.

Everyone looked on happily as the plane moved away from the pier and begun to gain speed. They all watched as it begun to lift off the water and fly up into the air slowly. Pikachu and Snivy smiled as they watched the plane now go off into the distance as the saw the sunset come up as well. Pikachu smiled and looked to Snivy and said "I am proud of you Snivy". Snivy looked to Pikachu and asked "Why is that?"

Pikachu happily said "Despite how much you two hated each other, you were able to put an end to that rivalry". Snivy smiled "I am not really one to hold a grudge and well while I don't like her I can respect as she does have a sense of right and wrong". Pikachu smiled happily and nudged Pikachu and they both watched to see the Plane disappearing off into the distance meaning that their time in Unova is truly on its way to the end.

**Yep and that's that. I would rather have it where they can cooperate then leave them hating each other for future chapters. Anyway it is true time in Unova will soon come to an end and begin their lives in Kanto. Look forward to it.**


	15. Beauties

**Hello again people, this you should recognise, I like this episodes in the Anime so I'm going to write it and change it up a little to keep it interesting.**

**Chapter 15: Beauties**

The group had left the comfort of Cynthia's villa and continued on their journey to finally compete in the Unova league that was beginning to fast approach in Virtress city. The gang where beginning to make their way there so Ash and his Pokémon can challenge and win the Unova league against all the others trainers who will take part.

The group were on their way via the forest path just outside of Undella town and had been travelling for a while now. With Ash hearing his stomach growl "oops guys Guess I am hungry". Iris then said "Well this is a good spot to have a break". Cilan made a suggestion "Then let's have lunch, Jervis was kind enough to pack us a gourmet feast". Ash agreed as Pikachu and Snivy jumped off his shoulders and looked to him as he threw Poke balls in the air "Alright gang come on out". Pignite, Unfezant, Oshawott and Scraggy came out of their poke balls and stood next to Pikachu and Snivy.

"Don't forget us". Iris said and Cilan said "alright Pansage come on out". Emolga and Pansage came out of their poke balls as well as Cilan prepared all their food and unpacked the small box lunch packs Jervis gave them and handed one each to Ash and Iris. Once all the bowls were prepared for the Pokémon Cilan handed them out to them all and then sat down with his lunch pack and Ash happily said "Alright everyone dig in".

All the Pokémon happily began eating and enjoying their poke food as Ash took a massive bite of a sandwich in the box and chewed it out down quickly and happily said "wow its great". Pikachu agreed "Pika". Cilan quickly replied "right Jervis's spices capture the beautiful taste of a tropical cuisine".

Everyone was calmly eating their food except for Oshawott who loved food more than Ash which was a new level of food loving. He already took a final mouth full out of his bowl and chowed it down quickly. He went to take another bite but he suddenly realised he had eaten it all. He looked to Pignite who was eating slowly and snickered with an idea as Pignite was eating with eyes closed and saw he had a full bowl. He saw him take another bit out then seized his chance.

He grabbed the bowl and ate all the food within a very short time and his belly stretched out a little. He threw the bowl away and satisfyingly rubbed his stomach. Pignite went to take another bite but noticed his food and bowl was missing "What the". Oshawott sighed in Pignite's direction which made it clear who ate his food. Pignite glared at Oshawott in annoyance and shot a flamethrower at him which burned up Oshawott and fell down on his side.

"Why did you steal my food you thief". Oshawott recovered and stood up and threw his arms everywhere "I was hungry and you weren't eating quickly so I helped myself, doesn't mean you have to burn me". The pair both angrily glared at each other as Ash shouted up "Hey cut it out". Pikachu stood up and said "Come on guys". Pikachu ran up in between them hoping to stop them but Oshawott losing his temper jumped back and fired a hydro pump.

Pignite and Pikachu both dodged and the hydro pump hit Emolga's food and caused her to jump up. Oshawott not finished fired at them again but instead hit Emolga and sent her flying "Arrrrgggghhh" Everyone looked to see Emolga fly over a few tree's with Iris shouting "Emolga". Suddenly they heard a random scream which caught everyone off "What was that". Iris quickly replied "Come on lets go".

Everyone quickly went running to find Emolga in the direction she went. All the Pokémon came quickly as well as they all went past the few trees that were needed until they came to a very small cliff with Emolga out at the bottom of it "Em…Em…Emol" Iris worryingly ran forward "Emolga". She squatted down and picked up Emogla in her arms "Poor Emolga".

Ash looked at Pignite and Oshawott "Okay say you're sorry". Pignite and Oshawott both looked down saying to Emolga "Sorry Emogla". Suddenly they heard a voice at the top of a cliff "What and unattractive Emolga, don't tell me it belongs to you". Everyone looked up to see 3 women and 3 Pokémon were standing at the top of the cliff.

The three women were in dresses and looked like they were singers or actors. Iris said in annoyance to them "Unattractive, who do you think you are". The lead woman stepped forward and said "My name is Moira and this is the most beautiful Pokémon in all of Unova". She pointed out her cinccino to them and the Pokémon made a pose "Cinccino".

Ash looked up Cinccino on his pokedex as the next women said "My name is Mona and this is the second most beautiful Pokémon in Unova. Lilligant" Ash then switched to that Pokémon and scanned it as well. While he did the third women spoke "I am Cher and I present to you the third most beautiful in all of Unova". Cher's Pokémon was a Roserade "Roserade".

The group were glaring as Moira spoke "I innocently let my Cinccino to blend with nature and feel beautiful until your unattractive Emolga attacked it, its beauty being in jeopardy. The nerve of your unsightly Pokémon". Mona happily said "You tell them my dear Moira" Iris said in anger "How dare you say such things about Emolga".

Moira didn't stop "Then there's you Snivy it is just as unattractive on the outside as it is on the inside, such a disgusting Pokémon". Snivy said in disgust "Snivy". Pikachu was glaring in anger "If she thinks I am going to let her get away with saying those things about Snivy she has another thing coming". Pikachu stepped forward and Electricity started sparking off his cheeks and glared angrily at Moira.

Snivy saw this and stopped him by placing her hands on his chest "Don't Pikachu, don't give them the satisfaction". Pikachu looked to her "If you think I am letting them get away with calling you those things, I won't allow it". Snivy smiled "I appreciate it Pikachu but really just don't, it will make things worse".

Pikachu listened and nodded begrudgingly and stopped electricity sparking off him. Moira finished off with one more comment "All of your Pokémon are unattractive, such a piece of garbage if you ask me. We must leave now before the unattractiveness rubs off on us. Ta-ta". Hearing that was sending Iris into a frenzy and shouted "Hey come back here". She started climbing the tiny cliff to catch them.

Everyone else quickly ran after her as Iris made it to the top and ran after the women. Once she caught up they had got into a bus covered in flower colours and had set off. Iris shouted to the bus "Stop right there". The bus just carried on and disappeared out of sight. Iris then tensed up a lot and was raging in her thoughts.

Once everyone caught up Ash said to Iris "So what do we do now". Iris looked to him "That bus has to go somewhere, if we follow the path we should end up where they went. Let's go". Iris ran off with Emolga and Axew as Ash and Cilan sighed "Off to deal with more people". Cilan agreed "Yes, Iris does let her anger take over quite easily". They all recalled their Pokémon to their poke balls except for Pansage, Snivy and Pikachu. They then ran to catch up with Iris.

A few minutes later they arrived in a small town and looked around to see a women working at a food stand and Iris ran up to her and asked "Excuse me, have you seen a bus with flowers on it go by recently". The women looked to her saying "A bus with flowers?" All of them waited patiently "Oh you mean the Flower garden troupe bus". Cilan asked "The flower garden Troupe?" The women looked at him surprised "You mean you haven't heard of the Flower garden troupe, they are the most popular team of performers in the entire Unova. The group is made up of beautiful and attractive women and their gorgeous female Pokémon".

Iris looked at her "Do you know where they are". The women nodded and said "Yes there headquarters is here in this town, it is really close by". Cilan smiled and said "Thank you, can you give us directions". The woman stopped smiling "Oh guys aren't allowed to go in, it is strictly women only". Ash and Cilan looked worried and Ash said "I'm not surprised by how they were earlier, thanks anyway".

The group then walked further into the town. They looked around and they eventually saw the bus with flowers on in front of a massive building. They all walked up and peaked around the fence of the gate with Pikachu Snivy, Axew, Emolga and Pansage all looking on annoyance "Alright this must be it Iris". Iris agreed and said "Yeah looks like the perfect place for a bunch of stuck up girls, let's go give them a piece of our mind".

Ash looked at Iris worried "but you heard the women, guys can't go in". Iris smiled and said "Don't worry leave that to me". Moments later the group were in a clothes shop close by where Iris has changed into more beautiful attire to fit in a presented herself to everyone "How do I look".

Axew came out of her hair "Axew". Emolga came out the other side happily "Emol". Pikachu, Snivy and Pansage were all looking at Ash and Cilan awkwardly as Snivy said "That is a new side of Ash I have seen for outfits". Pikachu nodded in agreement as he said "Agreed". Snivy looked to see the heart shaped yellow paper on Pikachu's tail to make him look female which made Snivy grin a little.

"Oh man". Ash said as he felt embarrassed with the women attire he was forced to wear. Cilan agreeing with Ash said "I don't think this is really my style". Iris grinned a little to see them complaining and Ash said "What's the point of doing this in the first place". Iris sighed and said "Remember what she said about Snivy".

Pikachu narrowed his eyes and said "I do". Snivy noticed this and smiled at him and stood next to him "I appreciate you sticking up for me but two things, One it would have made things worse and two I can look after myself". Pikachu smiled and wrapped his arms around her sides "I know you can but if you think I will stand there while people say things about you, you are mistaken".

Snivy smiled and wrapped her arms around him too "Well, thank you my knight in shining armour". Pikachu replied to her "Anytime for my special girl". Snivy grinned a little until Pansage said "Can you two save it for when you're alone and later after we are done wearing all this stuff". Pikachu and Snivy agreed and let go of each other with Pikachu being a little embarrassed he was being watched.

Iris took a bow and said "Here Pansage wear this". She placed the Bow on the top of his head and awkwardly said I reply "Erm… I regret this". Pikachu smiled "Well let's get this over with". The entire group walked out of the store customers worn and ready for their infiltration and disguise. They walked back to the HQ of the performers. They stood at the gate as Iris gave the order "Alright Girls let do this". Ash looked confused at her "Girls". They both realised what she meant and begun talking in a higher pitched voice to sound like their girls. "Oh right".

The group walked forward past the gate but failed to notice a women in the booth "Excuse me can I help you". Iris quickly thought "Oh, we have come to pay our friends Moira and the others a visit today, is there an issue". The women smiled and said "Oh if your friends with Moira, then you are welcome to enter". Iris smiled "Thank you". Ash and Cilan said their thank you's as well as the group made their way inside the building.

The group immediately began walking down a corridor with Iris saying "Now where are those girls". Right on cue they saw a door open with Mona walking out. She noticed the trio and said "Hell, can I help you three". Iris took the lead and said "Yes, we are fellow performers in the city and we came in the hopes of watching you perform and get some pointers after hearing so much about you".

Mona was left surprised "You want to watch us perform?" Iris nodded and said "Yes, it isn't a problem is it". Mona was skeptical and said "No it's not that but have we met somewhere before". Iris hide her awkward feeling and said "No you must be mistaken". Suddenly they saw Moira appear with Cher "What's going on here". Mona looked to Moira "Oh hello Moira, these ladies are here to see if they can watch us perform" Mona then whispered the rest to Moira who smiled and looked to the trio.

"Yes I do believe it would be an honour for you to see us perform, come your all welcome". Iris sighed before Moira looked seriously at them "First those costumes". Ash and Cilan looked awkwardly assuming they were just caught out "They are splendid, it is smart of you to wear them at all times as we do, we are clever too". Ash and Cilan relaxed with Ash looking awkwardly at Moira as Iris said "Well isn't that special". Ash whispered in normal voice "What she said?" Cilan whispered too him "Just play along Ash".

Moira then moved onto the next topic "Ah yes I forget to ask your names". Iris responded to her "My name is Iris". Moira then said "And the other two". Iris quickly thought and replied to her "Ashley and Cilanore". Ash spoke again "I'm Ashley". Cilan spoke too "And I'm Cilanore". Moira looked to their Pokémon "And your Pokémon are all female". Ash nodded and said "Yes, right Pikachu". Pikachu quickly showed his tail to fool them which made Snivy smirk a little "Pika, Pikachu".

Moira spoke again "I prefer you add et to your Pokémon's name, I think it's far prettier that way". Ash whispered to Iris "Is that girl nuts". Moira noticed and Ash quickly looked back and said "Erm right, Pikachu-et".

Moira was satisfied and said "good, if you will follow me we will show you how we conduct a rehearsal". Everyone walked into the room with Moira, Cher, Mona and their Pokémon standing to face them. "Performance rule number 1: You should always be aware of when your audience is watching you. The eyes of stranger will help you gain the poise for T.V".

As the trio begun admiring their Pokémon and saying things to a mirror, Ash and Cilan looked into another mirror and Ash said in his normal voice while posing "I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror again". Cilan quickly whispered "Hush, you never do". Pikachu and Pansage both raised an arm in a pose and Pikachu awkwardly said "This is embarrassing". Pansage agreed with him and said "Tell me about".

Snivy rolled her eyes hearing them and looked to Pikachu "Pikachu please stop worrying, I think you look cute with that tail shape on". Pikachu smiled to her "Really". Snivy nodded and smiled "Yeah, just hang on until this is over and then you can take it off". Pikachu awkwardly said "It's not the tail I feel embarrassed about, it is doing all this". Snivy sighed "Well, while I admit this is weird I don't feel awkward about doing this". Pansage replied "Well you're a girl; of course you wouldn't have a problem with doing this". Snivy stopped smiling and glared at Pansage and Pikachu said "You really shouldn't have done that". Snivy said to him "You're lucky we have to keep up an act right now, keep that in mind". Pansage looking a little scared said "Sorry Snivy, I didn't mean it".

They group went into the next room as Moira said "Performance rule number 2: Unless you walk with Beauty and Grace you can't shine on stage". Moira took a remote and pressed a button. As they all took places in the room, the middle of the floor opened a bit and a balance beam came rising up from the floor. As it took level Ash whispered "Huh, What's that about". As soon as the Beam stopped rising Moira said "I want you all to walk on this balance beam without looking down at your feet".

Snivy and Emolga smiled as it was nothing with Snivy saying "No problem". Emolga agreed saying "Easy". The pair jumped onto the balance beam on one side and started walking on the beam while trying to look seductive and appealing to everyone to keep up the act "Wow well done Snivy-et and Emolga-et". Unfortunately though while putting on the appealing act, Snivy caught Pikachu right in it and he begun gazing dreamily at Snivy and Imagined she was on stage with a spot light shining on her and making her body sparkle. "Ahhh".

Pansage looked at Pikachu and Panicked as he knew he could give it away and nudged him which snapped him out of his gaze and angrily looked at Pansage "What was that for, I was having a good day dream then". Pansage the said "You can admire Snivy later; right now we need to keep up the act". Pikachu looked down and said "But I like admiring my girl though". Snivy was listening and rolled her eyes and thought while smiling "What am I going to do with him".

Before anything else was done they saw Moira press the button and the floor opened up even more to reveal a pool of muddy water beneath the beam that Snivy and Emolga were standing on and Iris said "What's going on". Cher then said "The true test of grace, one wrong move and you'll be like the rose". She dropped a rose into the pool which sank into the mud as Moira said "Instead of blooming like a beautiful flower, you'll sink like a rock in the mud".

Moria then said after that "So you're Pokémon and ours will face off on the balance beam and whoever makes it to the other side is the winner, do you think you can handle that". Iris made a feign smile "Of course it would be an honour my dear Moira". Moira looked a little serious at Iris and said "We will see if that attitude pays off" Snivy and Emolga returned to standing next to their trainers and Emolga said to Snivy "Hey Snivy, I am thinking we show them that they aren't as beautiful as they think they are". Snivy smiled and said back to her "For once Emolga, I like the way you think".

A few moments later it was Roserade against Pansage first as they were both stood on opposite ends with Cher saying "Be yourself Roserade-et and this will be easy". Cilan said to Pansage "Best of luck to you Pansage-et". Moira then shouted out "Alright then Begin". Roserade began walking calmly towards Pansage while Pansage decided to skip happily a bit to show off his balance on the beam.

Once they approached each other they began pushing at each other to try to push each other off with Roserade saying "You're going down". Pansage said back "I don't think so". Roserade pushed Pansage back a little and then Pansage managed to push forward against Roserade with it looking like it was a tie at the moment.

Ash, Cilan and Iris were all watching seriously hoping Pansage was going to pull it off as Cher and Mona just smiled confidently. Pansage went to take another push but Roserade moved out the way and Pansage slipped on the side of the beam and went splashing into the muddy water as Roserade ignore him and walked over to Pansage's side of the beam and claimed victory "Pansage-et no". Cilan said in worry as Pansage laid in the muddy water all covered in mud as Cher said "How unattractive can one get". She then laughed as Moira said "Our first winner is Roserade-et. Pansage-et needs more training".

Cilan knelt down next to Pansage and said to him "sorry Pansage". Pansage climbed out humiliated and Cilan begun to clean him up as Emolga and Snivy glared at the trio and Emogla said "Don't worry Pansage; I will make them pay for that in the next match". It was Emolga vs. Lilligant on the balance beam as Emogla went "I am ready". Lilligant ignore it as Mona said "Best of luck Lilligant-et". Iris said in encouragement "Emolga-et let's do it". Moira then lowered her arm saying "And begin".

Emolga and Lilligant began walking towards each other with their arms out to keep their balance as they approached. When they met they pushed their arms against each other and were both struggling with both pushing against each other but both were managing to hold their ground against each other. Both were grunting against each other. Lilligant moved her arms back which made Emolga fall forward due to having nothing to push against and was about to fall in as Iris shouted "Emolga-et". Emolga managed to spin around the beam and into the air next to beam as she had managed to grab the beam with her hand.

Lilligant attempted to hit her continuously but Emogla was dodging every one of her attacks due to her superior speed. Lilligant then said "Come here you little". Emolga flew above and kicked the top of her head and caused Lilligant to lose balance and begun panicking as she then went falling into the mud. Emolga then landed and walked to the end of the beam "Lilligant-et no". Mona shouted in shock and distraught as Lilligant was saddened to have mud on her and felt distraught as well.

Iris made a hysterical laugh and elbowed Ash into doing it which then Ash and Cilan made a pretend laugh as well as they Iris begun making fun of the situation. Emolga jumped off the beam and happily walked over to Snivy who begun walking forward for her turn "Nice work Emolga". The pair shared a high five as they walked path in a sign of team spirit as Emolga was victorious and now it was time for Snivy to go up against Cinccino.

Pikachu worried and thought "If Snivy gets covered in mud, it is something I couldn't bear to accept". Mona being a sore loser said to Moira in a distraught voice "You're next Moira". Moira glared a little at the trio and said "I'll teach them good manners". Snivy jumped onto her side of the beam ad watched to see Cinccino take her place and smiled slyly and said "Ready to lose Snivy". Snivy simply said and stopped smiling "We will see about that". Mon raised her hand in the air and said "And begin".

The pair began walking towards each other with arms out like before to keep their balance as the approach each other. They collided arms with each other and begun pushing at each other and grunting in frustration at each other as they were both pushing at each other in even strength a bit. Ash said in confidence "I know you can do it Snivy-et".

Moira said "Cinccino-et you better not lose". Cinccino tried the same trick as Lilligant did to make them fall in but Snivy was prepared and only went forward a little and jumped up. Cinccino fell forward on the beam as she tried to hit Snivy but failed. Snivy came down and jumped on Cinccino head and went back a bit on the beam. Cinccino annoyed jumped up and lunged at Snivy "Come here". Snivy reacting quickly grabbed Cinccino's arm and threw her into the mud. Ash, Iris and Cilan all smiled while Moira, Mona and Cher looked surprised.

Snivy happily walked to the other side of the beam and claimed her victory "Alright". Ash doing his usual pose with Pikachu "Way to go Snivy". Ash and Pikachu realised they could be found out and switched to a more appropriate position as Moira looked suspiciously at them. Ash said "You ruled Snivy-et". The pair looking awkwardly at Snivy as they could have been found out with Pikachu saying "Yeah, you rule". Snivy rolled her eyes again as they aren't doing a good job blending in and walked over to Pikachu and said "Look I know you can't help it Pikachu but please stay calm and act more…female, until we are out of here okay".

Pikachu sighed "Ok, fine just this once". Snivy smiled and said "I do know about earlier when I heard you and Pansage". Pikachu laughed nervously and Snivy stopped him "I did find it cute of you but please save it for later. Okay". Pikachu smiled and said "Yeah okay". They looked to see Cinccino come out of the muddy water completely covered and sulking for a moment. Snivy smiled "What she deserves". However Cinccino suddenly shaked her fur about and appeared to have no mud on her and started sparkling and saying "Much better".

Everyone looked shocked and Cilan said "But how". Moira laughed a little before saying "Cinccino's fur has a coating of oil all of over her which keeps the darling from getting the least bit dirty". Ash then said in whisper "But that's cheating". Snivy crossed her arms in annoyance and said "I'm not surprised they cheat". Iris couldn't contain her anger and said "You just made this clever performer very mad". Fortunately for them, none of them were taking notice as they were admiring Cinccino.

They made their way towards another room and entered it revealing a battlefield with it being encircled by more muddy water "Performance rule number 3: A Pokémon's true beauty is in its strength". They walked forward and Moira said "One more thing, our Pokémon battles have a special rule". Iris looked confused "What rule". Moira happily answered her "The losing Pokémon gets covered in mud and the trainer will as well".

Moira then said "You have to agree, that the trainer must be beautiful as well". Iris smiled and looked at her serious "Of course, I couldn't agree more my dear Moira". They moved into positions with Iris and Emolga on one side with Cher and Roserade on the other side. "Okay, it's the bloom like a flower or sink like a rock in the mud battle". Moira threw her arm down "Go".

Cher called first "Here we go Roserade-et, poison sting". Roserade shot poison sting towards Emolga "Dodge it". Emolga jumped up into the air "Use discharge". Emolga charged and shot small beams of electricity toward Roserade "Dodge it quick". Roserade jumped to her right and Cher said "Bullet seed go". Roserade lifted her arms and fired bullet see from her flower hands.

Iris said "Dodge it Emolga". Emogla kept jumping back to avoid it but ended up on the edge and was wobbling on her one foot and struggling to keep her balance "No don't fall". Emolga tried to lean forward and jumped back on to her two feet and moved away from the edge. "Alright use Hidden power". Emolga jumped up and fired a hidden power which hit the ground in front of Roserade and made her fall back "Use discharge". Emolga fired a discharge and impacted Roserade who yelled in pain "You can't lose Roserade-et, bullet seed go".

The discharge stopped and Roserade aimed a hand at Emolga and fired another bullet seed "Dodge Emolga". Emolga flew above the attack "Energy ball". Roserade powered up the attack and said "Dodge this". She fired the energy ball and Emolga panicked as she couldn't dodge it and took the hit falling towards the mud with Cher saying "Looks like you lose". Iris smiled which caught Cher off guard. Emolga opened her eyes and smiled as she turned over and glided back up over the battlefield "Huh, but how?" Iris laughed and said "Emolga's an expert glider".

Moira however said "Un fair that's sneaky". Iris fighting back at this said "Well it's certainly no sneakier then that coating of oil all over Cinccino's fur". Iris laughed again as Moira glared in annoyance "Poison sting" Roserade fired poison sting at Emolga. "Dodge it". Emogla dodged past each bit of the attack with ease and flew over Roserade "Now use Discharge".

Emolga fired another discharge and shocked up Roserade who was yelling in pain. Emogla flew back over "Roserade-et behind you". Roserade prepared to look behind her "let's wrap this up with hidden power". Emolga fired an orb of hidden power and Roserade panicked as she got hit and caused an explosion. Roserade hit into Cher and they both went flying into the muddy water. Emogla landed on Iris's arm and they both smiled to see their victory.

Cher and Roserade sat up and Cher said in sadness and distraught "To think Roserade and I are covered in unattractive mud". The pair immediately began crying in their defeat and Iris and Emolga begun laughing. "A win worthy of true blooming flowers and we certainly deserve it, Emolga-et look they've turned into mud covered rocks". Emolga replied to her "Emol, mol". The pair continued to laugh as Mona and Moira looked on annoyed.

Next it was Mona with Lilligant vs. Cilan and Pansage. Mona said "Everyone ready to go". Pansage looked worried and Cilan said "Pansage-et pull yourself together, do you want to get covered in mud". Pansage looked shocked and shaked his head a little as Moira said "Alright then, go". Cilan went first "Bullet seed". Pansage fired a bullet seed towards Lilligant "Dodge it".

Lilligant jumped to her left to avoid it "Use leech seed". Lilligant fired a leech seed from her head and went straight for Pansage "Dig Pansage-et". Pansage quickly disappeared into a hole and the seed missed. Moira smiled as Pansage came back up covered in mud "Huh, where did that mud come from". Mona laughed and said "Of course it is muddy underground too". Cilan panicked "That's not fair".

Ash and Iris looked at Mona annoyed "Now try an attractive energy ball". Lilligant fired an energy ball and Pansage panicked before it impacted him exploding. Next thing Cilan and Pansage were both in the mud with Cilan saying "Double mud". Mona laughed and said "The most unattractive muddy rocks ever". Moira and Cher were laughing behind her as well with Iris thinking angrily "Don't worry Cilan and Pansage, they will pay for that".

Moira then spoke up "Alright next battle, who will challenge my gorgeous cinccino-et". Snivy stepped forward "Snivy". Ash agreed and said "Okay, Snivy-et and I will do it". However Iris came to him and said "Hold on". Ash looked to her as she said "Ash let me battle with Snivy". Ash looked surprised and listened "I won't be satisfied until I turn those two into twin muddy rocks". Upon saying that she begun glaring angrily at them which scared Ash a little "Erm... No prob".

Iris stepped forward and said "I'll battle with you dear Snivy-et". Snivy nodded "Snivy". Once everyone was in position on the battlefield Mona begun "Battlers ready then let's go". Moira spoke first "Cinccino-et alright use tail slap". Cinccino jumped up and powered up her tail and did a spin to Impact Snivy which sent her back a bit. "Hang in there Snivy-et use Vine whip".

Snivy did a flip and sent her whips which one hit Cinccino's right and then her left on both cheeks sending her over. "Rock blast go". She built energy into the scarf on her back and fired two rock blasts from both sides "Dodge it". Snivy jumped over the rock blasts with ease "leaf storm". Snivy spinned up into the air and launched the prepared leaf storm at Cinccino. When it impacted it didn't do damage but it was scraping against her fur.

"Hyper beam". Cinccino built up a hyper beam and fired it from her hands but Snivy jumped up to dodge "Alright Leaf storm again". Snivy built up another leaf storm and sent it to Cinccino which seemed to do the same effect as last time. "Giga impact now". Cinccino jumped up and charged forward with energy around her and tried to hit Snivy twice but she managed to dodge both occasions.

Snivy looked to see Cinccino was preparing to come around in Giga impact again "Use leaf storm". Snivy launched another leaf storm which managed to hit Cinccino out of Giga impact "Tail slap go". Cinccino spinned her tail towards Snivy again "Intercept it with Vine whip". The vine whip collided with Tail slap which cancelled each other out and left Cinccino vulnerable "Now's our chance use leaf blade".

Snivy spinned in the air and launched her leaf blade down on Cinccino who panicked seeing this. Snivy impacted and sent Cinccino flying towards Moria who panicked as well as they both went flying into the muddy water. Iris smiled alongside Ash and Cilan while Cher and Mona were left shocked. Snivy then placed her hands on her sides and said "Serves you right".

Moira then sat in the mud with Cinccino as they both were moaning "How unattractive can we get". Cinccino tried to shake off the mud but she wasn't able to and remained covered "No why can't you shake off the mud Cinccino-et. Iris stepped forward and said "You must not have been watching. You see during our lovely battle Snivy rubbed all the oil off Cinccino's fur using leaf storm". Moira was left shocked "Is that possible".

Ash then said to Cilan "So that's why those leaf storms weren't making contact". Cilan was impressed "Excellent move". Emolga came and stood on one side of Iris as Snivy stood on the other. "Actually I think taking a mud bath suits you well". Iris, Snivy and Emolga all started laughing at Moira and Cinccino while Moira was outraged "WHY THE NERVE OF YOU LITTLE CHEATERS".

Suddenly they heard clapping and a woman came walking in as Mona said "Mrs Chandler". The women looked to Iris, Ash and Cilan and said "That was a wonderful battle. Congratulations on beating Moira our top performer, I must ask will you be willing to join the troupe group". Ash and Cilan looked shocked and said "That is king but we need to get going". Without another word the trio and their Pokémon began running away and headed outside the building with Mrs Chandler running after them. "Will you please reconsider"?

Iris then said "No sorry, we don't have time we really must be going". They left the gate and went running for the clothes shop to change back.

Moments later when everyone was changed back into their normal clothes they stepped outside the shop Ash said to Iris "Okay are you satisfied now". Iris happily said to him "Definitely I am so happy". Cilan then said "Who would have thought they would have asked us to join them". Ash then made a joke "You would have fit right in with them". Cilan then said "Thanks but let's be serious".

Ash then looked into the distance "Now it is on to Virtress city and the Unova league". They began walking as Pikachu and Snivy sat on Ash's shoulders as Pikachu said "Are you happy now". Snivy nodded "Yes it felt good putting Cinccino in her place". Pikachu remembered what Snivy said earlier and said "We are out now, can I carry on". Snivy wondered what he said and realised "Alright whatever makes you happy".

Pikachu looked up and begun imagining Snivy on a stage with a pink flower above her eye and the spotlight was making a sparkle as she posed. Pikachu begun sighing happily and relaxed with the thought and said "Ahhh, beautiful thoughts". Snivy rolled her eyes and said "Oh what am I going to do with him". Pikachu heard that and said "Well I don't need to think as I have you right with me". Snivy smiled at him and said "Smooth talker". Pikachu smiled nervously as they group walked on.

**Well, that's a wrap, another extremely long chapter for me. The second longest in this story so far. I promise it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up. See you next time.**


	16. Evolution of life

**Hello again guys my keyboard was still recovering from the last chapter but it is good to go now with more. Here you go.**

**Chapter 16: Evolution of life**

The group were closing in on their destination of Vertress city where the Unova league was to take place. It would be the time for Ash and his Pokémon to stand and win the league and achieve the first victory of a league in Ash's history but they were still a while away from Vertress city so there was still plenty of room for training. But today they group were in a forest clearing taking the day to relax.

Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, Pansage, Crustle, Oshawott, Pignite, Unfezant, Emolga, Excadrill were all relaxing with their trainers in the sun but a certain Leavanny had other ideas and was collecting leaves and sticks. The other exception was Dragonite but as he never listens to Iris she kept him in his Poke ball. Leavanny had laid it all in a pile but no one noticed. Leavanny collected the last and placed it in the pile and called out to the group "Hey guys come here a sec". Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite and Pansage were all interested in what Leavanny had to say and walked over to him.

Snivy, Emolga and Unfezant didn't want Leavanny dressing them up and Crustle and Excadrill weren't interested. Once the group had arrived Leavanny said "You know the first day when I dressed Axew as a super hero. Everyone nodded and Axew happily said "I do, I liked that outfit". Leavanny smiled and said "Want to wear it again". Axew nodded "Yes please". Leavanny took the leaves and did them up and then dressed Axew up.

Axew happily said "Yay, I am super Axew". Axew jumped about for a bit as Pikachu got an idea "Hey I know why don't we all dress up and do some play acting". Pignite smiled and said "Good idea though I don't think leaves will work with me due to me being a fire type". Leavanny smiled "As long as you don't breathe fire on them they will be okay". Pignite smiled as Pikachu got dressed up as well in a similar outfit as Axew with a mask and body pieces but his ears had leaves curled around them to make them look pointier and standing out.

Upon seeing this Snivy smiled as she liked the look of Pikachu in an outfit of a super hero. Leavanny dressed Oshawott and Pignite up as well and they liked their outfits as well. Axew smiled as they were all dressed in super outfits and noticed the sticks Leavanny collected and got an idea. He picked on up and held it like a sword "My weapon". Pikachu liked the idea and picked another stick up as well. "En-guard" The pair began play fighting with their sticks as swords as they kept moving around swinging their sticks against each other.

The girls sat their looking amused as Emolga said "Well at least they are enjoying it". Unfezant happily said "It does look interesting to be honest but I don't want to dress up really". Snivy nodded "I agree but I do find it amusing seeing them all dressed up". The trainers were looking amused as well. Axew said while he was play sword fighting "Do you think you can win".

Pikachu nodded and said "Yes I do, surrender now". Pikachu tripped Axew up with his stick and aimed it at his stomach "I win". He moved it away and offered his hand to help Axew up. He accepted and was helped up by Pikachu and said "That was fun". Pikachu nodded and saw Leavanny dress up Pansage as well. Pikachu saw Leavanny make some bands out of leaves that go across your body and saw Snivy and got an idea.

Pikachu saw a flower as well and picked it up and took the stem off and went to Leavanny "Hey can we dress Snivy up in one of those and this". Leavanny accepted the flower and smiled "You know I actually made these for them, I just need to figure out how to get it on them without them seeing me". Pikachu saw Axew and smiled he still had his stick "Leave that to me just be ready to hit them onto those girls".

Leavanny nodded as Pikachu ran over to Axew and whispered to him "We are going to distract Snivy, Emolga and Unfezant so Leavanny can dress them up, help me distract them will you". Axew nodded "Sure". They began their sword fight again but walked in the direction of the girls.

They walked past the girls who did indeed turn their attention to the pair having a sword fight. They all sat in a line and watched as the sword fighting cam to be more hitting the sword around and Pikachu jumped over Axew and impacted him in the back. Axew quickly spun around "That was a cheap trick". Pikachu replied "Well it worked and that won't be the end".

The girls were all being amused as Unfezant said "You must admit this is actually looking like it is real". Snivy nodded and said "Well with Pikachu anything can be real". Unknown to them though Leavanny snuck up and started with Snivy, He threw the band down and over her and it went around her body and back and over her right arm.

Snivy was left confused as to where it came from and then a flower appeared on her head. "What is this"? She turned around to see Leavanny "Leavanny". Unfezant looked and saw Leavanny go after her next "No you don't". Unfezant flew off into the sky before Leavanny could get her and changed to Emogla who stood up "Wait a minute Leavanny".

Emolga tried to run but Leavanny grabbed her and slipped the band over her and the leaves that covered her ears and dropped her. Emolga immediately knew she hated this but Leavanny made the silk she used on a few sticks and made it like a mirror which could actually show you. He faced it at Emolga and she looked at it and was surprised to like the outfit Leavanny made "I look good in this". Emolga began admiring herself while Leavanny showed Snivy next who was left confused "What am I supposed to be". However she hear Pikachu answer "Like a princess".

Snivy looked to Pikachu to see him admiring her completely locked in a gaze. Snivy smiled and walked over to him and said "are you saying that because of me or this flower". Pikachu smiled and said "You of course, the flower on you makes you look a lot more beautiful". Snivy made a small giggle and said to him "If you say so smooth talker". Pikachu answered her back and said "I don't consider myself a smooth talker but ok".

Snivy then wrapped her arms over Pikachu's shoulders and said "Keep complimenting me like this and I will need to find new ways to reward you". The pair then shared a kiss together before Pikachu said "You don't need to my Beautiful flower". They then passionately kissed each other. Emogla looked at them and looked a little disgusted as Axew stood next to her "Don't they know anything about public decency". Axew looked away and said "Well, they do what they want".

Axew walked off to join the others as Pikachu noticed out the corner of her eye Emolga looking funny at them and said in between kisses "Looks like the others think it's wrong of us to do this". Snivy smiled and said "I beg to differ". The continued with each other until Emolga said "Can you two get a room sometime". They stopped kissing as Snivy said to her "It's not illegal Emolga, we can do this if we want". They then returned to their make-out session and continued it as Emolga walked off to join the others. Once they had enough they separated and Pikachu stroked her face on one side with his hand "You are so beautiful".

Snivy smiled deeply as they both walked over to join the others. Over the last few days Pikachu and Snivy have become slightly more passionate with each other, now being used to the relationship but don't go over much to everyone's relief. They all spent the next few moments in their costumes until Ash's stomach begun rumbling "Looks like I'm hungry, I need food". Pikachu agreed "Yeah it is food time". Snivy rolled her eyes and said "You like food so much". Pikachu answered back to her "Just because I like it doesn't mean I'm mad about it unlike Ash".

Snivy then said "If you say so". Cilan said "I could cook but you will have to wait a bit". Ash moaned but Snivy spotted an apple tree very close by and found a solution to Ash's problem. Snivy then shouted to Ash and pointed to the tree "Snivy…Snivy". Ash saw the tree and smiled "good eye Snivy, let's get some apples". Emolga sighed happily upon hearing the word and everyone brushed it off as they made their way over to the tree.

Once they arrived Ash looked to Snivy and got an idea "Snivy use leaf storm and cut all the apples down". Snivy fired up a leaf storm and launched it at the tree the leaves from the move hit right on target and cut enough apples off "Use vine whip to gather them". Snivy used her vine whip and smacked each apple in the direction of someone to catch and a few into the bowl which can be peeled by Cilan.

Once everyone had caught one Snivy smiled as one landed in her hands and said "Ahhh, good apples". Ash happily said to Snivy "Nice work Snivy with that Vine whip". Snivy turned to him and smiled but something begun happening to Snivy which caught everyone off guard. Mystical energy slowly was enveloping Snivy.

Everyone was shocked "Could it be Ash". Ash nodded and said "Yeah Snivy must be evolving". Upon hearing the word Snivy was shocked and quickly tensed and built up the energy instead of it enveloping her. Ash looked surprised and Pikachu stood there shocked and Snivy cast the energy off by releasing it, preventing her from evolving.

Once the energy was gone Snivy stood there with the smile gone and looked down to the floor "What's wrong Snivy, why didn't you evolve". Snivy looked to him and Pikachu said "You ok Snivy". Snivy simply said "Yeah I'm fine, let's just eat our lunch". Snivy took a bite out of her apple and moved on with her lunch. Everyone looked confused but decided to move on to and begun enjoying lunch.

But while they were Pikachu looked worried at Snivy who was eating annoyed for some reason and thought "What was wrong when she didn't evolve. As if she stopped it". Snivy finished her apple and crunched down the last piece and sat there satisfied and returned to thinking. Pikachu decided to think about it after eating as everyone was chewing down their apples.

Ash however sat there wondering and didn't eat much. Iris noticed and asked him "Are you okay Ash". Ash nodded and said "Yeah, I'm just wondering about Snivy, why didn't she evolve then, it was liked she tried to stop it". Cilan joined in "You do know that certain Pokémon don't want to evolve as they are happy as they are or want to prove they can be strong without evolving". Ash realised this and said "That's right, like Pikachu, he fought a Raichu on two occasions which beat him, he was then given the option to evolve by a thunder stone but chose not to as he wanted to prove he could win and did".

Cilan nodded and said "I suspect Snivy might have done the same there and stopped it" Ash looked to Snivy who sat there thinking and Ash wished to know why she was refusing to evolve. After lunch had been finished they all got back to their activities that were going on earlier, Snivy was not participating and had removed what Leavanny made for her and sat alone in her thoughts.

Pikachu was participating but wasn't getting stuck in too much due to his worry of Snivy. Ash however had other ideas "Hey Cilan what do you say we do some training with a battle". Cilan agreed and said "Yeah that's a good idea, I will use Pansage". Ash smiled "Great I will use…" He looked around his Pokémon and saw Snivy thinking while sitting on a rock "I know I will use Snivy". Cilan replied to him "Are you sure, because of what happened earlier".

Ash nodded and said "Yes maybe a battle will help calm her down or maybe she could evolve this time". Cilan nodded "Alright then Ash let's have a battle". Ash walked over to Snivy and said "Hey Snivy do you want to do some training with me". Snivy looked to Ash and he said "Have a battle with Cilan and Pansage". Snivy turned back and looked down to think. Eventually she looked back and nodded. "Alright that's the Spirit Snivy".

The pair walked over to the to the other side of the battlefield arranged land to be used and Pansage and Snivy took their places on the field. Iris stood on the side and said "I will ref this match". All the Pokémon came and sat on the other side of the field and were ready to watch. Pikachu looked on worried as he saw Snivy was not happy and was still in thoughts a bit".

Iris then said "Let the battle begin". Cilan said first "Pansage use bullet seed" Pansage fired his shots at Snivy "Snivy used vine whip". Snivy brought out her whips and started deflecting the bullet seed back towards Pansage. Pansage panicked and placed his arms over his face as the bullet seed hit him and damaged him a bit. Both Ash and Cilan were shocked Snivy had pulled that off.

"Dig Pansage". Pansage disappeared into the ground and Ash said to Snivy "Listen for Pansage and strike back when you get the chance with leaf storm". Snivy nodded and listened for any sound from the ground. Eventually she heard a few cracks and immediately jumped into the air as Pansage came out right beneath her but missed as Snivy jumped and Snivy shot the leaf storm down on him who got caught in". Pansage took a lot of damage and was thrown back again.

Pansage didn't give up and Cilan said "Try Solar beam". Cilan built up the power and fired it from his arms aiming towards Snivy "Dodge it Snivy". Snivy deciding to go it alone this time built up a leaf blade and placed it in front of her acting as a shield. The solar beam hit the Leaf blade and was separating around Snivy's leaf blade instead of engulfing her in the energy.

Every stood shocked as the powerful solar beam was being deflected by the Leaf blade. Ash and Cilan couldn't believe it either and Cilan said "That Leaf blade is remarkable". The solar beam ended and Snivy looked to Pansage who began to worry "Use Bite Pansage". Pansage ran forward towards Snivy "Use leaf blade to intercept". Snivy charged her tail and ran forward.

They both jumped towards each other Pansage was about to bite and Snivy swung her tail to impact Pansage. They passed each other and both looked in the direction they landed. Everyone waited for something to happen until Pansage knelt down and placed an arm on the part he got hit by the leaf blade and Snivy simply crossed her arms.

Ash smiled and said "Nice work Snivy". Cilan came to tend to Pansage and said "Snivy is getting stronger every battle Ash, she has been trained well". Ash nodded "Thanks, Pansage did his best as well". Pansage smiled at Ash but suddenly Snivy gasped as the same mystical energy was enveloping her slowly again. Ash smiled "I knew she was evolving. Snivy just let it happen this time". Snivy not accepting that comment refused to listen and focused her energy and expelled the mystical energy thus stopping her evolution yet again.

Ash looked confused and walked to her and said "Snivy what's the matter, don't you want to evolve and become stronger". Hearing that comment made Snivy snap and look to Ash and start shouting at him even though he didn't understand "I am strong enough without needing to evolve, why can't you see that". She took a vine whip and smacked Ash around his face. Pikachu saw this and ran over "Snivy what's the matter with you". Snivy looked to him "I don't want to evolve, I am happy as I am, why can't you be".

Pikachu was shocked to hear these words and said "I am happy as you are Snivy". Snivy glared "So why do you want me to evolve then". Ash recovered from the vine whip and said "Hey why did you do that Snivy". Snivy looked back to him and still glared at him "Evolving is great Snivy". Snivy shock her head and said "I don't want to". Pikachu moved forward to her "Look Snivy you need to calm yourself".

Snivy not knowing it was Pikachu took a vine whip and smacked him and turned. Pikachu fell on his side and Snivy gasped in horror as Snivy had struck him in the eye. "Pikachu". Axew and Oshawott, Pansage and Emolga all rushed over to Pikachu and with Axew and Pansage helping him as he held a hand over his eye in pain. Snivy prepared to move forward to see Pikachu but Emolga stopped her "Look what you did Snivy". Snivy stopped and felt shocked "I didn't mean it, it was an accident".

Oshawott turned next "Right being angry and hitting someone out of rage is an accident". Snivy shock her head "I wasn't thinking right, I didn't mean it". Emolga then responded "You got that right you weren't thinking. Ash and Iris came over to look at Pikachu "Pikachu are you okay". Pikachu didn't respond as he focused on his eye. Snivy looked is despair as Pikachu looked in pair because of his eyes. Ash made a small glare to Snivy "Why did you do that Snivy".

Snivy had tears begin to develop in her eyes focused her attention on Pikachu and couldn't contain her depression. She started running towards the forest with tears falling down her face and onto the floor. Unfezant prepared to go after her "Snivy". Pignite got in the way and stopped her "Let her go". Snivy didn't listen and ran into the tree line and disappeared from sight. She looked around and kept going with one thought in mind "I'm sorry Pikachu, I'm really sorry".

Ash picked up Pikachu and brought him over to Cilan "Okay I need to see the eye. Ash moved Pikachu's eye and Cilan then opened Pikachu's eye and it was revealed to have gone red a little with Cilan smiling "No damage just gone red a little. Put something cold over and it will heal in no time. Leavanny got an idea and made a small bag out of silk and presented it. Ash got an idea "Put some cold water in and close it that could work". Cilan nodded and took some ice-cold water out his bag which he just got and poured some into the silk bag. Leavanny then closed it up and it was ready. Ash took it and then placed it on Pikachu's closed eye and sat him down "Hold this against you Pikachu and you will be okay". Pikachu nodded and did that and looked around in his good eye and saw no sign of Snivy anywhere "Where is Snivy".

Axew looked down and said "She ran off in tears, couldn't bear what she did to you". Pikachu looked shocked and said "WHAT. And you didn't think to go after her". Emogla interrupted "Why should we after what she did to you and her anger problem, she can stay away". Pikachu glared at Emolga "Shut it Emolga, it wasn't Snivy's fault". Emogla was left surprised and said "Why are you defending her after that".

Pikachu said "Well, I didn't back up and let her calm herself when she was mad about evolving. I totally caused it, something was clearly bothering her". Emolga, Oshawott and a few other looked down as Pikachu was right as Unfezant said to him "But what now though". Pikachu stood up "I'm going to find her". Unfezant then said "But your eye". He removed the bag and opened his eye and it revealed to have completely healed "But how".

Pikachu then said "Like Cilan said in no time, that silk did the trick now I am going to find Snivy and bring her back". He looked to see Ash, Iris and Cilan discussing the situation about Snivy as well. Pikachu looked to Unfezant next "Unfezant take me in the air and let's find Snivy". Unfezant nodded and turned around and opened her wings "Alright jump on". Pikachu looked to the rest of us "Wait here and I will bring her back and then you two will apologize for shouting at her". Emolga and Oshawott looked down again as Pikachu was right that they went too far.

Ash saw this and ran over to Pikachu "What are you doing". Pikachu looked to him and said "Pika…Pika, Pikachu" He pointed in the direction Snivy went and Ash nodded "Alright lets go get Snivy". Pikachu shock his head and went "Pika, Pika". Ash was surprised "You want to look for Snivy yourself and talk her into coming back". Pikachu nodded and smiled "Alright Pikachu go bring her back, we will wait here for you". Pikachu nodded and hanged onto Unfezant "Alright lets go".

Unfezant flapped her wings and took off into the air heading towards the forest. Everyone watched to hope for the best and hope Snivy comes back. Ash then looked to everyone and said in a worried manner "Well, we will leave it to Pikachu I'm afraid. Let's clear up and get ready to move while we wait for them". Everyone nodded and begun tidying everything up.

In the forest Snivy was walking further from the group looking for somewhere to be. She continued to have ears drop down her face and didn't stop them and walked on. She saw a lake ahead in the forest and moved towards it. She sat herself down on the side and continued to think "I don't deserve Pikachu, or deserve to stay in the group anymore. I attacked Pikachu and Ash".

She looked at her hands and clenched them and thought "Only because of this stupid evolution, why does it have to happen". She looked into the water and looked at her reflection in the water. It then in her mind changed to an image of a servine. The very one she would become if she evolves. Seeing that made Snivy tense up in fright and hit the water "No I don't want to be Servine, I want to be Snivy". Snivy then saw the image change to one of her and Pikachu side by side.

This made her tremble in sadness and look at the image in the water in her thoughts "Pikachu". She then saw it change to one of them kissing in each other's arms. This made Snivy more upset upon seeing how happy they looked in that image. She wished today never happened and things were back to normal. She then thought back to when her last memory of her and Pikachu was he hitting him in the eye with her vine whip and seeing Pikachu in pain over his eye.

She couldn't bear the thought that he became blind in that eye permanently. How she the one who loved Pikachu as he loved her was the one who caused that kind of mark on his life was something she wouldn't be able to live with. Snivy then thought "Pikachu is better off without me, I can't be with him after what I did, and no doubt he is thinking the same". However above her in the sky Unfezant spotted Snivy through the gaps in the trees and said "There she is Pikachu".

Pikachu looked and smiled to see she was ok but stopped when he could see she was crying. He looked upset to see her in that state and looked to Unfezant "Alright land me close by and I'll approach her, you get back to the others and wait for me, I think it would be better". Unfezant agreed "Yeah in her current state that would be best". Unfezant turned around and flew down into the tree layer close to Snivy and landed for Pikachu then jumped off and Unfezant said "Good luck Pikachu I will see you back at the group".

Pikachu nodded as Unfezant took off back in the direction of the group and Pikachu looked to Snivy. He sighed and walked forward towards her thinking heavily about what he was going to say and how to answer anything she would say. He stopped for a second to hear that she was actually sobbing which hit him bad. This is the first time he ever heard her sob. It felt like his heart had been pierced hearing that, he felt upset now seeing her in this state but didn't stopped and continued to walk forward.

Once he was close behind her he said "Snivy". Snivy felt like her heart skipped a beat after hearing that voice. She slowly turned around to see Pikachu and said "Pikachu". Pikachu took a step forward "Are you okay". Snivy felt shocked and said "Am I ok, is your eye okay the better question". Pikachu nodded "Yeah No damage, just red a little but it cleared quick". Snivy looked down and said "That's good". She turned back around and said "Pikachu, I don't deserve to be near you after what I did". Pikachu stepped forward and said "Look, it wasn't your fault you were angry bout evolving and I stepped to close and invaded your space. It was going to happen". Snivy then said again "But that doesn't excuse what I did".

Pikachu then came and sat next to her and she slowly turned to him "I need to understand though, why were you angry back there". Snivy turned back to the water and thought about what she to say and then looked to him "I just don't want to evolve, I want to be Snivy, not Servine or Serperior". Snivy then looked to him "And more importantly I wanted to remember us like this as Pikachu and Snivy. It would be ruined if either of us evolved, I am happy like this and I don't want it to change".

Pikachu could understand her feelings and said "I can relate, I can only evolve if I have a thunder stone but when Ash offered it to me I refused it, because I am happy as I am as well. When A Raichu which is my evolved form beat me Ash thought I could only beat it if I evolved but I wanted to prove that I could beat him as Pikachu and I did. I don't need to evolve to show my strength".

Snivy looked to him and agreed "That is how I feel as well, I am happy as a Snivy". Snivy looked down and said "But you must hate me now". Pikachu shock his head "No I don't". Pikachu took one of Snivy's hands and held it in his hand and she looked to him "In fact I understand you even better now, I know you know how I feel about evolving, I don't want it, and you don't want it. That is another connection we have how we are both strong without needing to evolve and I don't want that to change between us".

Snivy nodded in agreement as Pikachu continued "And from all the time I spent with you, this has to have been the greatest time of my life, nothing will ever change my feelings about you, not now, not ever, I love you Snivy and nothing can ever change how I feel about you". Snivy felt deeply touched by how Pikachu expressed his true feelings from the heart. It pierced into hers and made her feel renewed, recalled.

Snivy then moved forward and hugged Pikachu's chest with her faced leaning against his chest and her arms around his body. "I feel the same Pikachu, but I still feel bad about what happened". Pikachu accepted it and placed his arms around her and said "You don't need to apologize Snivy, it is okay, like I said nothing has changed between us. Do you know what I want you to do".

Snivy looked up to Pikachu as he used his hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes and said "I want you to smile". Upon hearing that Snivy did smile which made Pikachu feel happy seeing that smiling face of Snivy again. They then came together and held a long passionate kiss. The feeling reignited their spirits after the stressful event of today. Snivy felt her spirit lifted feeling the warmth of the one she loves again.

When they ended the kiss Snivy then said "Pikachu, you are one of a kind". Pikachu nervously smiled "Well I wouldn't go that far Snivy". Snivy nodded and said "In my opinion you are one of a kind". Pikachu received another hug off Snivy and he embraced her. He never thought his life in all this time would go in this direction where he would find someone to love but he is glad it was Snivy of all Pokémon.

Pikachu then stood up and said to her "Alright lets head back now". Snivy nodded and stood and they held hands as they began walking back towards the group through the trees. Snivy looked around and thought "I wonder what they are all thinking right now". Pikachu looked to Snivy and said "And don't worry I told them all to stop begin angry and move on, I made sure they would be okay. I made sure they wouldn't do anything".

Snivy nodded but thought "Well I can understand them though". They walked their way through the trees until the saw the opening and Pikachu looked to her "You okay". Snivy nodded and said "Of course let's go". It was sunset now in the time of day and the sun was going off an orangey colour right now. They took their steps into the opening to see everyone was packed up and waiting. Emolga, Oshawott, Unfezant, Axew and Pansage were out but everyone else was returned to their poke balls.

As they approached Ash noticed them and happily said "Pikachu, Snivy". He immediately got up and ran to them as everyone else noticed to". As Ash approached Snivy looked down in guilt as she did attack Ash as well. Ash knelt down on both his legs and said "Are you both okay". They both nodded and Ash looked to Snivy "Snivy are you okay, truly". Snivy looked to him and slowly nodded "Good, Snivy I understand you was mad because you don't want to evolve, if that is true Snivy I am happy to support your decision whatever you want. As I am sure Pikachu does to". Pikachu looked to her and nodded happily with Snivy smiling and nodded.

Everyone gathered around as Ash said "Okay then Snivy if you want to stay as Snivy then you can but we will need an Ever stone so you will be permanently stopped from evolving as long as you hold it". Snivy nodded as Ash thought "But where could we find an ever stone". Cilan however interrupted "Will this do". He took a stone out of his bag which was revealed to be an Ever stone. Ash looked shocked "Where did you get that". Cilan then said "This, I have had it with me for years in case it is ever needed which it looks like it is now".

Cilan then said "Snivy can have it, she wants this decision a lot". Ash stopped him "Wait it is yours though, it isn't right of us to take it". Cilan shock his head "Of course not, I am happy to let Snivy have it, I have never needed to use it, and well now it can". Cilan knelt down in front of Snivy "Here Snivy I want you to have this".

Snivy looked at the stone then at him again in a manner of "Are you sure it is okay". She held her hands on it but didn't lift it and looked to Cilan and he said "It is okay, it is yours. If you want to remain this, then this ever stone will make sure of that". Snivy looked to the stone again and smiled and finally lifted it off of Cilan's hand and held it. Pikachu smiled and said "Now we won't have to worry about evolution, the both of us". Snivy smiled and accepted the power of the stone. The Ever stone changed form into pieces and floated around Snivy. The pieces one by one absorbed into Snivy. Once the last piece absorbed into Snivy she glowed for a couple of seconds and then looked normal.

Snivy could no longer feel the presence of the mystical energy that would cause her to evolve. Ash was left confused "Wait what happened". Cilan answered "If the Pokémon accepts the power of the stone it will be absorbed into the Pokémon so it will be permanent. If they decided the Pokémon can decided to get rid of it and the Stone will come back out and reform. It is how it works".

Pikachu and Snivy looked to each other and Pikachu said "There you may relax now, the fear of Evolution is no more now". Snivy nodded in agreement "Yeah, I feel refreshed and content now knowing I can stop from Evolving". They shared a hug together which made everyone smile. They all then looked towards the sunset which was looking pretty and they all focused their attention on it. Pikachu and Snivy finished their hug and took up their position watching the sunset. Pikachu wrapped his arm around Snivy's back and she leaned against him as they both watch the sunset and enjoy their lives without fear of evolving for now on. The both of them.

**Well there we go another chapter cleared. I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it allowed me to go further into the feelings of both Pikachu and Snivy, this is one of my favourite write chapters so far. It is writing chapters like this that motivate me to carry on.**

**I am really making a habit of making these massive chapters. It takes a while but I felt like I was struck by lightning into overcharge as I went through this. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Another step

**Another update yay. Now I have got something to say but I will save that until the end of this chapter. Anyway at last the Unova league. This will be an important role to play in the plot but it won't happen this chapter you will find out soon.**

**Chapter 17: Another step**

At long last for the group, Ash's goal: The Unova league was finally in sight. It is here that Ash may finally become the winner of a league in his history as a trainer or will it be another defeat. The Unova league has yet to start so there is a little more time for practise before the league begins.

The group were outside the Vertress arena's where the Unova league was to be held and the main building where booking your placement, Pokémon change, Pokémon centre and many other things are held within. Ash felling so excited tensed up and then said "At last the Unova league, I am so psyched, I just know we are going to win this". Pikachu agreed and held a fist up "Pika". Snivy agreed as well with the pair "Snivy". They group walked on as Ash took in the sights but made their way to the main building.

Once they arrived the door opened and it was shown Nurse Joy was taking the booking of league participants and giving out room keys. Ash looked to Iris and Cilan and said "I'm going to book myself in". Iris the said "Alright we will wait right next to the desk". Ash and walked to wait behind the guy who was currently registering in as Iris and Cilan stood next to the desk. Ash saw the person in front finish with his booking as Nurse Joy said "Okay you are good to go, here is the key for room 67. Good luck". The man said "Thank you nurse Joy".

The man walked away and Ash stepped forward and Nurse Joy said "Good day, are you here to register for the league". Ash nodded "Yes please". Nurse joy smiled "Okay I will need your Badge case and a form of ID as a trainer to register you". Ash nodded and handed his badge case and Pokedex to Nurse Joy and she said "Thank you, I will enter you know". Nurse Joy inserted the Pokedex into a machine and had the gym badges scanned which came up on her screen.

Once the machine confirmed Ash Nurse Joy withdrawed it and handed it back to Ash and provided him with at room key "Here you go you are entered for the Unova league now and your room is 68, Best of luck in the league". Ash smiled happily and replied "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy, I really appreciate it".

Ash walked over to Iris and Cilan saying "Were all set, our room is number 68". Cilan nodded and said "Well let's go see if the recipe of our room is delicious" Everyone looked awkwardly at him and decided to drop it and move on. They then travelled to the hotel that was being used for Trainers to stay in for the duration of the league. They travelled to the third floor which held the rooms 61 – 90. The gang were walking down the first corridor starting with room 61.

They looked at every door as they passed by them. Ash was thinking while they walked "Room 65, Room 66, and Room 67". He stopped when stood in front of door 68 "Ah here is our room. Number 68". Ash stood forward and inserted the key into the door and turned it thus opening the door. Upon opening it he walked in and saw one room with two single beds. They smiled at how neat it looked and were very pleased.

Ash moved forward and saw a second room with another two single beds and a door to the balcony. Ash smiled as he ran for a bed in the room closer to the balcony and said "Alright this bed is mine". Pikachu and Snivy decided since there was an extra bed they would take it. They ran and jumped on the bed and turned to Ash "Pikachu". Snivy said as well "Snivy". Ash knew what they were saying and happily said "Well of course you can have that bed". The pair smiled as they heard Iris say "The beds are so comfortable". The trio walked in to see Iris happily lying on the bed.

Cilan was placing his stuff next to his bed and said "I'm going to have a look at the bathroom". Ash nodded and said to Iris "Someone is making themself at home". Iris nodded and said "Definitely, this room is great". Ash agreed and said "Yeah, Pikachu and Snivy have the spare bed, so everything worked out fine". They heard Cilan speak "The bathroom is splendid, a shower, a bath, a sink and a toiled and nice and freshly designed". Ash ran over to inspect the bath room and smiled at the size and quality "Wow it is awesome".

As the pair were admiring the bath room Pikachu saw that the balcony was open and ran outside to and jumped on the balcony beam and sat on it. Snivy saw him and jumped on next to him and both were pleased with the view. They could see the main arena from their room on the light with the league flame point as well. To their left was a forest and a few clearings which provided a nice view.

Pikachu began thinking "Well here we are another league, will we win this time or is it another defeat for us". Snivy looked to Pikachu and asked "What is it". Pikachu looked to her and said "This is another league Ash and I have come to, but before we have lost every one of the others. I am wondering if we will actually win this one or is it going to be another defeat".

Snivy shock her head and said "Don't think like that, Of course we are going to win, and we have trained, pushed ourselves and worked as a team for this. I know we can win this. I don't know why you lost the others before this but we can win this if we all pull together as a team". Pikachu nodded and smiled "You are right, we can do this, it will be tough though, and we can't allow Trip or anyone else to stop us this time".

The heard Unfezant's voice behind them "You got that right, our time has come to win as a team". Pikachu and Snivy looked to see Ash had let out the rest of the team which was Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite and Krookodile. They all stepped onto the balcony behind and Unfezant and Oshawott joined them on the balcony beam but Pignite and Krookodile stayed behind them due to being too heavy for the beam. Pignite then said "I'm not sure about you but I am sure pumped for this". Krookodile agreed "Yeah, let's show these other Pokémon how it's really done". They group all held a hand up in a cheer "Yeah let's win this".

Ash was watching in the room the Pokémon and how close they were being with each other. Iris walked up and saw it and happily said "A lot of team spirit don't you think Ash". Ash nodded and happily said "Yeah they are all ready for this. If they band together like this I just know we are going to win this". Iris smiled at him "You sure are pumped for this".

Pikachu looked to the arena and then said "Well everyone this is it, our true challenge in Unova and the beginning of the end of our journey in Unova". They all understood and Snivy said "We are going to Kanto after this aren't we". Pikachu nodded "I would assume so and then like I said at Cynthia's villa we will go to meet with the rest of Ash's Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab".

Unfezant looked to the arena and said "We sure have come a long way since the start". Krookodile interrupted "Easy for you to say, I didn't even join the team until later". Unfezant sighed and said "That's not what I mean, I mean moving past every challenge we came as a team, it is how we came this far". Pikachu stood up and smiled "Yep it is that that brought us here, and now we are going to demonstrate that in the league all the way to the end".

The group spent the day getting used to the surroundings and what Ash thought was necessary for training. They had a run in with Cameron who being himself didn't know he had to register and Ash had to get him sorted. They even saw Stephen, Virgil and Bianca were going to participate in this as well. But more importantly they even saw Trip as well who they knew they were going to face as well. The group braced s readied for it as they knew Trip was tough.

The next day the Unova league was already underway and it didn't take long for Ash and Trip to be pitted against one another again. It was the qualifying round where each trainer would use one Pokémon where it was Pikachu vs. Serperior. Trips most powerful Pokémon who has beaten Pikachu when he was a Snivy but Pikachu was determined to change that now more than ever.

The battle was underway and Pikachu had taken a beating while managing to land a few hits on Serperior. Ash had allowed Snivy, Oshawott and Unfezant to stand next to him and provide moral support to Pikachu but to them it was team spirit that mattered. "Serperior use Dragon tail". Serperior charged into the air and his tail glowed blue.

Pikachu panicked as Ash shouted "Quick Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack". Pikachu dodged to his left and charged into Serperior and managed to land a hit and knock him back which caught Trip but surprise "Not bad Ash, I see Pikachu's speed is faster now but not enough, Serperior use Energy ball".

Serperior built up the energy ball and shot it and hit Pikachu sending Pikachu back more and looking bruised. "Use Dragon tail". Serperior shot forward again "Use Iron tail to intercept". Pikachu built it up and launched at Serperior and then collided tails but Dragon tail Prevailed and Pikachu was hit back again even struggling a bit to stand "Hang in there Pikachu".

Trip smiled and said "Wrap Pikachu". Serperior took advantage of Pikachu's slow get up and quickly wrapped his tail around Pikachu and begun squeezing Pikachu tightly. Pikachu started to feel the pain and Ash and the others looked in shock. Snivy shouted "Come on Pikachu you can do it". Oshawott shouted "Are you going to let him beat you again Pikachu". Unfezant shouted "Hang in there". Serperior was surprised by how convinced Pikachu's team was about how he could turn things around and squeezed tighter hurting Pikachu more "Arghhhhhh".

Ash thought "It may be the only way". Ash then shouted "Use thunderbolt Pikachu". Pikachu heard and electricity started sparking off his cheeks with Serperior noticed and worried "Stick your tail into the ground Serperior". Serperior smashed his tail-tip into the ground as Pikachu unleashed his thunderbolt temporarily shocking Serperior with light damage until it was all cast out by his tail as it was stuck in the ground.

Ash was shocked as this happened "What do I do now". Pikachu was starting to struggle to breathe and closed his eyes to help but it did nothing. Serperior continued to tighten the wrap on Pikachu which was making his start to yell in pain a bit. Snivy was feeling powerless to do anything but let Pikachu take it; she wanted to help but knew she couldn't. "Pikachu open your eyes". Pikachu didn't respond Ash tried again "Open your eyes Pikachu".

Pikachu still didn't respond but Snivy couldn't take it and shouted "Please Pikachu open your eyes". Pikachu heard Snivy's voice and opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Snivy "Alright Pikachu". Ash shouted and Serperior was left confused as how Pikachu managed it. Trip shouted "Use energy ball on Pikachu". Ash was left shocked but saw Pikachu's tail and how close Serperior's head was to Pikachu and had an idea. Serperior begun to have energy build up in front of his mouth. "Use Iron tail on that energy ball". Pikachu nodded and built up the energy and managed to just smack it into the energy ball throwing Serperior back and losing his grip on Pikachu thus releasing him.

Pikachu stood up and faced Serperior as Trip was shocked "But how did he manage that". Ash smiled and Unfezant and Oshawott cheered as Snivy stood proud Pikachu managed that. "Use Iron tail Pikachu". Pikachu charged at Serperior "Use dragon tail". They collided once again and Dragon tail once again prevailed and Pikachu was sent back again and was mortally wounded and it was starting to show.

Serperior approached and smiled as it looked like he was going to win "You did well Ash, but it is over now". Ash was shocked "As if it is over". Trip was shocked as Pikachu managed to stand up again "Pikachu is just taking everything and getting back up, he can't take much more". Ash saw the Dragon tail and thought "We need to take out that Dragon tail somehow". Pikachu stood up full and was irritated with Serperior and thought "Will he get the message that he needs to go down". Electricity started sparking off of Pikachu's which gave Ash an idea "That's it, Use a combination move of Electro ball and Iron tail".

All the Pokémon looked confused at this and Pikachu nodded He first built up the energy and built the energy ball on his tail and then powered up Iron tail "You two are wasting your time, Serperior go". Serperior acknowledged and moved forward. The Electro ball started spinning around Pikachu's tail a little "That's it wind it up Pikachu". Trip shouted "Dragon tail now". Serperior built up another Dragon tail and lunged forward.

"Let it rip Pikachu". Snivy, Unfezant and Oshawott all hoped it would work as Snivy thought "You can do it Pikachu, you have to". Pikachu charged towards Serperior as the Electro ball took position and Pikachu spinned into the air. "Alright Serperior this time you are going down". Pikachu did the final spin and aimed his tail and went down. Serperior threw his dragon tail forward and the Dragon tail and Electro ball impacted causing an explosion which covered both of them.

Everyone on the arena was left amazed by the spirit of Pikachu's desire to win. The smoke on the field begun to clear and Pikachu was revealed to be lying on the floor and Ash, Snivy Unfezant and Oshawott were all waiting as Ash said "Pikachu". Pikachu's ear twitched and he slowly stood up and looked forward confused. But straight away he looked to the group and cheered with the three cheering as well and Ash happily said "Pikachu".

Trip looked confused "Wait so what's wrong with Serperior". When the smoke cleared around Serperior it was revealed he was knocked out by the attack and he fell down defeated "Serperior is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash". Ash stood there happy and cheered "Alright we did it".

Pikachu ran towards them as Snivy, Unfezant and Oshawott ran to him as well. Pikachu ran to Snivy and they shared a hug for of cheer "You did it Pikachu, you did great". Unfezant flew around Pikachu saying "You are brilliant Pikachu you did it, you beat Serperior". Oshawott cheered next to him "You are the best Pikachu".

Pikachu released from Snivy's hug and they all jumped in joy as Ash ran up and caught Pikachu "You are the greatest Pikachu". They pair hugged and Pikachu cheered as well "Pika, Pi". Trip was at a loss of thought to see Serperior lost to Pikachu "S…S…Serperior". Trip looked down and recalled Serperior to his Poke ball and turned around saying "Well done Ash, I guess you trained Pikachu correct this time". Trip then walked off as the group continued to cheer.

Later Ash entered the Pokémon centre with Pikachu lying on his shoulder and Snivy walking with them "Don't worry Pikachu; Nurse Joy will have you fixed up in no time". They stopped when they saw Trip with Nurse Joy a he placed Serperior's poke ball in his bag and turned and walked towards Ash. Ash walked forward to him and said "You're leaving already". Trip stopped and nodded to him "Look Ash, you won fair and Square. But next time will be different". He looked down and back to him "If I'm going to beat Alder I'm going to have to train a lot harder with my Pokémon so yeah I'm going".

Ash extended his hand out and offered to shake "Alright then let's put it there and move on from here". Trip was surprised but smiled and accepted as they shaked hands with each other thus putting an end to their rivalry. Trip then turned to the entrance and walked towards the outside and Ash followed him to the entrance. Once he was outside Trip looked to Ash one last time and the did his usual goodbye wave as he turned to walk off.

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy smiled as they now knew they would get to go into the main event of the Pokémon thus truly starting their time at the Pokémon league now. They knew that the true work was beginning now all the way towards the final.

**I know the fight between Pikachu and Serperior goes differently but I decided to change it up a bit. Got a problem, well that's your problem then. Anyway like I mentioned above I said I needed to say something that is I am going on holiday on the 26****th**** for 2 weeks and when that happens I won't have access to my laptop so I will be unable to write for 2 weeks but it will give me time to think of how to plan out the end of this story and Yes it is starting to come the time where we are not too far from the ending but that won't happen for an amount of chapters yet so don't worry, still got plenty to write yet.**

**Anyway I will try to get as much done as possible before I indeed go on holiday. I can only guarantee one more chapter will be done, it will be a little tricky to get two chapters done but I might be able to but no chance of 3 being done. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	18. Achievement

**Hello again this is the chapter I change the history of the Anime because this is how I feel should have happened even though it is understandable, anyway if you don't like I'm going to change the history of the anime then stop reading but I don't think that will happen as I have done that the entire story. LOL**

**Chapter 18: Achievement**

The Unova league has reached the quarter finals after a few battles with Ash against Cameron. Being his usual self Cameron brought only 5 Pokémon instead of 6 due to his bad math and not being up to date with the league rules of full battle but it is now only 1 Pokémon left for Cameron: His newly evolved and powerful Lucario and Ash is down to 2: Snivy and Pikachu. Snivy is currently fighting but has taking a beating before Lucario evolved from Riolu.

Snivy couldn't take too much more as she was wounded badly "Lucario try that new move Aura Sphere". Lucario placed his paws next to each other and formed an Aura sphere out of it and launched it at Snivy "Quick jump to dodge it". Snivy jumped but the Aura sphere followed and impacted her exploding. Snivy was hit onto her back. "Snivy are you okay". Snivy was still in she slowly lifted herself up badly hurt.

Cameron was impressed "After that Snivy can still fight wow I am impressed Ash, your Pokémon are awesome". Ash nodded "Yep so is that Lucario of yours". Snivy stood up and eyed Lucario, she slowly had a green energy envelope and she looked angry a little. Ash recognised this "That s overgrow". Ash nodded "Alright let's use this to our advantage. Snivy use Leaf storm to surround and cover you from sight".

Snivy quickly built up the leaf storm and surround her in it and disappeared as it continued to spin around her "Lucario use Vacuum wave in that Leaf storm". Lucario built it up and launched into the air before he released it he saw glowing red eyes in the leaf storm and knew where to aim and launched it. "Now Snivy use Leaf blade". Snivy jumped out the Leaf storm and went right for Lucario who was vulnerable in the air.

The vacuum wave shattered the leaf storm but Snivy was nowhere near it. She powered up her leaf blade which expanded and radiated more energy due to overgrow and smashed it into Lucario who was sent flying to the ground. Snivy landed back on her side of the field "Nice work Snivy now charge up a solar beam". Snivy's tail began lighting up as she begun absorbing light energy.

Lucario got up as quick as possible "Use copycat". Lucario copied the ability of leaf blade and spinned into the air and threw down towards Snivy "Quick jump in the air". Snivy jumped and Lucario smashed into the ground "Snivy's tail lit up complete green and Energy was sparking around her mouth. "Alright Snivy let her rip". Lucario was still phased by hitting nothing and wasn't able to realise in time. Snivy fired the solar beam towards Lucario "Lucario dodge it".

Lucario looked up and panicked as he saw the Solar beam and had no time as it impacted and exploded into him. Cameron was shocked by the power of the solar beam "How is that so powerful". Ash then smiled and said "Overgrow, is occasionally triggered when the Pokémon has taken massive damage which greatly increases the damage of all grass type moves.

Snivy landed and breathed heavily as she was worn out badly. The smoke cleared to reveal Lucario has taken a lot of damage in addition to his earlier injuries but was still able to fight. It took a moment for him to stand up properly and opened his eyes. "Force palm Lucario". Lucario lunged forward at a great speed and grabbed Snivy and placed a paw on her which then exploded in a wave and sent Snivy flying back.

She hit the ground and laid there for a moment and didn't move for a moment but eventually she twitched and used her arms to get her body off the floor but didn't stand up fully. Cameron admired Snivy's spirit and said "Use Aura sphere". Lucario fired another Aura sphere towards Snivy. "Snivy look out". Snivy looked to see the Aura sphere but had no time to dodge as the Aura sphere went into her and exploded. Snivy came flying out of the smoke and landed next to Pikachu. Pikachu looked to see she was down.

The judge then said "Snivy is unable to battle. Lucario wins this round. Both competitors are down to one Pokémon". The board updated to show Snivy's symbol darken. Pikachu went and picked Snivy in her arms and Ash knelt down next to them "You did your best Snivy, you managed to do a lot of power". Snivy nodded to Pikachu and said "Right, you're not complety healed but you need to finish this now and win". Pikachu looked down and said "This one will be for you, Lucario is our friend but I am not going to let him stop us from losing, not after coming this far".

Pikachu glared to Lucario but saw he was worn out badly as he was breathing heavily but knew not to get relaxed as Lucario like Pikachu has managed to defeat two other Pokémon in this battle. Pikachu then let Ash hold her and he said "You did great Snivy now you rest up okay". Snivy nodded and smiled to Pikachu "Go and show him your true strength Pikachu". Pikachu nodded "I will for you". Pikachu turned and ran onto the field and took position.

Cameron smiled "Pikachu, I admire his strength and determination but now way is he beating Lucario". Ash smiled and said "We will see about that Cameron". The ref then said "Begin". Ash shouted "Pikachu Iron tail". Pikachu powered up his tail and charged forward "Copycat". Lucario scanned the iron tail and his tail powered up too and he ran towards Pikachu. The lunged their tails forward and collided into each other.

The power cancelled each other out and they both got pushed back "Force palm go". Lucario ran towards Pikachu again "Jump and Use Electro ball". Pikachu jumped in the air to dodge Lucario and powered up the Electro ball but Lucario followed him and taped Pikachu with his paw and exploded energy on Pikachu and sent him flying but Pikachu still had Electro ball and threw it towards Lucario who couldn't dodge.

He got hit as well and fell down and landed on his foot but fell to one knee as the solar beam did massive damage to Lucario "Hang in Lucario use Vacuum wave". Pikachu landed and faced Lucario who shot a vacuum wave towards him. Pikachu had no time to dodge and took the hit getting blown back again. Pikachu stood back up slowly and face Lucario and started sparking electricity.

Ash then shouted "Use quick attack". Pikachu charged forward quickly towards Lucario "Use force palm Lucario". Lucario tried to grab Pikachu but he zoomed past and hit him from behind in his back which made Lucario yell and Ash said "Now use thunder bolt". Pikachu as he was next to Lucario charged up but Lucario grabbed him by his arm and held him "Now throw him into the ground".

Lucario prepared to but was too late as Pikachu unleashed the thunder bolt making Lucario yell in pain and fell to his knees and Pikachu shocked him. Once he stopped and stood close to Lucario he began having electricity spark off him which he groaned "Hey Lucario is paralyzed". Ash smiled "Now's our chance use Iron tail". Pikachu jumped at Lucario and prepared to swipe him with his tail and Lucario tried to move but the paralyse effect stopped him from moving and Pikachu uppercut him with an iron tail which made Lucario fall on his back.

Pikachu landed back down and thought it was over but Lucario stood up again which amazed Ash "Wow Lucario sure is strong taking all that and still standing". Cameron smiled "Yeah Lucario rocks now use Aura sphere". Lucario built it and threw it impacting and shooting Pikachu back.

Pikachu was now on his back and clearly feeling the pain of that one. Snivy shouted to him "Don't give up Pikachu you can do it". Pikachu took the words of inspiration and gave him to strength to get up again "Pikachu use Volt tackle". Pikachu built up electricity which enveloped him and charged forward at Lucario "Use Aura sphere one more time". Lucario built up the energy of aura in his hand and another Aura sphere begun to form.

Pikachu shot up into the air and charged down towards Lucario. Lucario aimed the Aura sphere in front of him and Pikachu smashed into the Aura sphere in Lucario's paws creating a massive explosion which took up over half the battlefield. Cameron and Ash covered their face and Snivy did too as the energy of the explosion could be felt all the way there.

Once the smoke started clearing up they saw Pikachu and Lucario's shadow with both of the standing facing each other. The smoke cleared up it was revealed both of them were bruised badly. Everyone waited to see what would happen next, tension was building up quick as nothing was happening. Lucario smiled to Pikachu and Pikachu smiled back.

Suddenly Lucario fell down onto his back. Cameron then said "No Lucario". Lucario was out when he reached the floor on his back and the Ref quickly announced "Lucario is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner and with all of Cameron's Pokémon defeated the Victory goes to Ash".

The Board removed Cameron and placed Ash on it with his Pokémon symbols surrounding around him. Ash smiled and Pikachu smiled even more. Ash and Snivy begun cheering "Yes Pikachu that was amazing, you are amazing". Pikachu ran towards them as Ash knelt down as he and Snivy both opened their arms up as Pikachu jumped in and hugged the both of them and celebrated with Pikachu happily saying "We did it, we are through to the semi Finals". Snivy then kissed his cheek and Pikachu looked to her "You are amazing Pikachu, first Trip, then Stephen and now Cameron; we are going through very well thanks to you".

Pikachu smiled and said "No thanks to all of us". They continued to hold the hug as Cameron walked up and helped Lucario sit up "You did great Lucario better then I hoped, I am not sad we lost, I believe Ash rocked this battle". Lucario nodded his head in agreement and the pair looked to the Trio as them walked up to them. Cameron helped Lucario stand up and Cameron said "Ash this was an awesome battle".

Ash held his hand out and Cameron shock hands with him "I really enjoyed this battle Cameron". Cameron nodded "So did I, Make sure you win the league for me". Ash nodded as Lucario said to Pikachu and Snivy "You both did brilliant, I tried but the power of you two and Unfezant was too much for me to beat. Unlike you Pikachu you beat 3 of us". Pikachu smiled "You did fight hard". Pikachu and Lucario shock hands as well as Snivy smiled "Snivy you were good as well, the power at the end you hit me with was powerful, you never gave up and I respect that".

Snivy nodded and said "You as well, you are truly a powerful Pokémon; I hope you will root for us all the way to the end". Lucario nodded "Count on it". The announcer then came up "Now with all quarter-final battles over we will now show the results of who will battle who in the Semi-finals". Ash, Vergil and two others symbols appeared on the screen and turned to hide faces.

The symbols begun spinning and mixing around each other until two went to the left and two to the right. The symbols then switched back round and revealed Ash would face someone called Ramone and Virgil was Facing Dino. Ash then looked at Virgil and Dino's symbols and said to Snivy and Pikachu "If we win the Semi-final we could be facing Virgil or Dino in the Final. They are both tough trainers. Ash looked to see the trainer Ramone he would be facing and thought "Don't know him, he looks tough as well but I know we can win this".

Cameron looked to Ash and said "Good luck in the Semi-final Ash, I will be rooting for you all the way". Ash nodded "Thanks Cameron". They both went leaving the arena out the same exit to show the friendship that developed in the two trainers.

Later after all the Pokémon had healed back to full health, Ash, Cilan, Cameron and Stephen went to the sauna to enjoy the evening while Ash, Cameron and Stephen let their Pokémon enjoy the hot springs in the next room that were open. In the spa that was slightly deep in the centre so Pokémon like Lucario could sit down fully was Pikachu and Snivy relaxing together with Unfezant and Lucario.

In the one down a bit in the big one were Oshawott, Pignite, Krookodile, Boldore and Cameron's Pokémon: Swanna, Samurott and Hydreigon were in as well. Oshawott and Pignite we slightly getting scared slightly by Hydreigon due to his movement a little but kept trying to reassure them.

Pikachu sighed happily "Ahhh, this is great". Snivy who was leaning against him agreed with him "Definitely who knew man-made springs were a lot better than natural ones". Unfezant nodded in agreement and said "That is true but these man made ones do the lack the… how should I say it: The Natural touch". Lucario replied to that "Is it important, right now let's just enjoy it".

Pikachu and Snivy nodded as she looked to Pikachu and said "Well, I think this is another advantage of the Unova league, getting to enjoy things like the so relaxing hot springs". Pikachu smiled in and said "Yep, and a chance to see all our friends as well". Pikachu then said as he wrapped moved his arm and wrapped it around Snivy's back which his hand was against her side "And we get to enjoy some of the stuff together as well". Snivy agreed "Yeah maybe a nice view of the sunset or evening later is in order".

Pikachu thought about it by moving his head a little and nodded "I think that would be good". The pair came together and shared a quick kiss and then kept themselves close and decided to nuzzle a little as well. Lucario was taking no notice as he heard what was happening below them.

Hydreigon was speaking up "After this I could use something to eat". Swanna interrupted "You always think about food". Hydreigon remarked "Well I have a big stomach unlike you so it is understandable of me to want to eat so much". Oshawott agreed "yeah, I love food so much after every time; I think what is going to be eaten next".

Hydreigon jumped up excitedly which alarmed Pignite and Oshawott as he said "Ohhh, that's what I think as well, Just thinking about it is making me work up an appetite". Samurott then remarked him "Your entire life is an appetite to you". Lucario looked amused "Come and watch these lot they are amusing me". Unfezant moved over and saw what was happening while Lucario looked to the two lovers and said "Are you coming to look".

They both shock their heads and Snivy said "No thank you we are very comfortable right now we don't really feel like moving right now". Pikachu nodded and said "Yep, agreed I am happy right staying here right now". Snivy giggled as Pikachu smiled as they just wanted to stay in there position.

Lucario looked slightly annoyed and said to Unfezant "Can't these two ever get a room". Unfezant grinned and said "You would get on well with Emolga, she thinks the same". Lucario was left confused "Who's Emolga". Unfezant then said "One of Iris's Pokémon". Lucario understood and looked back down to watch the other group.

Later in the evening Pikachu and Snivy were sitting on the balcony together while, Ash, Cilan and Iris all went off to sleep. The pair was watching the nice view of the cloudless night sky. Snivy said "It is nice isn't it". Pikachu nodded "Yeah after such a tough battle a nice view like this is very much needed ". Snivy smiled as Pikachu got into his thoughts "This is the second time we made it into the semi-final but I remember last time against that Tobias". He remembered the Pokémon he used. A Darkrai and a Latios. "How he got such Pokémon I can't imagine".

Pikachu then begun thinking about this semi-final "Tomorrow we will be facing Ramone, from the one battle we saw I don't think he will be too challenging but Virgil and Dino are both tough trainers, I am sure we will win this Semi-final but those two will be a tough challenge to beat". Pikachu shock his head and thought "Anyway we can worry about that tomorrow or another time, best be time to sleep".

Pikachu looked to Snivy and said "I think it is time we got to sleep ourselves". Snivy nodded and said "Alright". The pair jumped off the balcony and walked inside Ash's part of the room. They made their way to the spare bed which Pikachu and Snivy took a claim for. They jumped on and Pikachu walked under the cover and turned around until his head was out of the cover and relaxed. Snivy got into the cover and cuddled up against Pikachu's side.

Pikachu looked to her and said "Isn't this great for once we have somewhere of our own to sleep". Snivy smiled and said "Yeah it is nice for a change". Snivy then cuddled his neck which tickled his neck a little "Okay stop that, it tickled a little". Snivy stood surprised but smiled "I didn't know you were ticklish". Pikachu then said "Just on the bottom part of my neck but now you do".

Snivy then nuzzled against his neck which caught Pikachu's tickle spot and he said "Okay come on Snivy". Snivy then moved herself until she was lying on top of Pikachu and said "No I'm going to enjoy this". Snivy then kept nuzzling Pikachu's tickle spot on his next and he couldn't stop her. Pikachu was trying desperately to not laugh or giggle but it was proving to be difficult to stop". Pikachu then said laughing a little "Alright Snivy you win". Snivy then stopped and looked down at him "Well I prevail".

Pikachu looked up to her and said "What do you want from me". Snivy looked up a little and then moved her head closer to his and relaxed "Just to spend some time with my boyfriend". Pikachu smiled and said "That is okay with me". The pair then came together into a kiss and held it for a moment. They did continuous kisses that turned into a make-out session between them.

They did this for a couple of minutes until they separated and Snivy then said "You know Pikachu you spoil me a little". Pikachu nodded in agreement "Like you spoil me". Snivy looked up and did a teasing moan a little "Hmmm, if you say so". Snivy then moved back to her position of cuddling up against Pikachu's side and wrapped an arm around his bod with her head resting against his chest with Pikachu wrapping an arm around her as well.

The pair then relaxed and fell into their slumber as well. The next few days was going to pour on as Ash has reached the semi-final a second time but Pikachu was determined to not repeat Sinnoh and win the Semi-final this time.

**Well there we go, I changed the history of the anime in this chapter. Yes I know how it really goes but I made this story to make how I think it should have happened and I am going to do that. Now I have 2 days to do another chapter. Shouldn't be a problem but don't get over-confident.**


	19. Final Push

**Hello again people amazed I am managing to do all this in such little time.**

**Chapter 19: Final Push**

Ash had fought in the Semi-final battle and won in that fight against Ramone. It was the first time he was going to participate in the Final of any league in his time as a Pokémon trainer. He knew what the stakes were now if he was victorious it would be an achievement of a lifetime for him. Defeat and it would be like any of time where he finishes but making the runner-up would still be an achievement.

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy were watching the result between Dino and Virgil. He narrowly defeated Dino with Eevee and Virgil had made it through to the Final of the Unova league as well. The Board was updated and it showed Virgil vs. Ash on it. Pikachu smiled as Ash turned around and made his way outside the arena and stood on a patch of grass next to the main arena and summoned and took hold of all his poke balls.

Pikachu and Snivy jumped off as Ash threw them all into the air. And Pignite, Unfezant, Oshawott and Krookodile all came out of their poke balls and stood looking to Ash as he was thinking of what to say "Well gang I am going to say this. You are have done brilliant in the recent battles with have had. All of you took moments where it was difficult and continued to fight back as hard as you could".

Everyone was left confused as Ash continued "You all have brought your true strength into the league and I am proud of all of you but…" Pikachu and Snivy smiled as they knew what he was going to say "WE ARE IN THE FINAL". Upon hearing that Unfezant, Pignite Oshawott and Krookodile all erupted into cheer. Pikachu ad Snivy joined in as Ash stood there happily watching them all cheer "Now though".

Everyone stopped and looked to him "This is the first time I have ever reached the final in a Pokémon league, all the others I either was in the semi or quarter finals but that doesn't matter. What does is we made it this far and all of you should be proud". The Pokémon all smiled as Ash then said "But now the real work begins. Our final opponent Virgil is sure to have watched some of our matches as I have watched his, he will be tough and you can beat he will have all kinds of strategies to throw at us".

Ash then smiled and said "But you can be sure we will all give it the best we got to try and win this, even if we lose we are going to give him a battle to remember". All the Pokémon held an arm in the air with Ash as they all made a cheer together. Once they finished Ash heard a voice "Hey Ash". Ash looked to see Vigil approach "Hey Virgil".

Virgil stood in front of Ash with Eevee on his shoulder and he said "I saw your speech to your Pokémon. I must say I admire your Pokémon's spirit. You can count that I will be looking forward to our battle". Ash nodded in agreement "Yeah so am I, I really want to see what your Pokémon are like".

Virgil remembered something and said "Did you hear the announcement after the battle". Ash shock his head "No I didn't". Virgil then said "Well there going to change the rules of our battle this time to see if it is better". Ash was confused "Really what are they changing". Virgil smiled and said "Instead of a single 6 vs. 6 battle it will instead be a double battle 6 vs. 6". Ash was left shocked "Really as in we have two Pokémon on the field each at once but have 6 Pokémon to use".

Virgil smiled "Yes that is correct, it think this battle will be very enjoyable and interesting". Ash nodded "Yes I have never got to do a battle like that in a Pokémon League; I can't wait to see what it is like". Virgil smiled and said "Anyway I need to go sort some things so I will see you later". Ash nodded "Yeah and thanks for letting me know about the change". Virgil nodded and turned around "Your welcome Ash". Virgil the walked off from them and Ash watched him leave.

Once he was gone Ash turned to his Pokémon "That is great to do double teams on this, Now I am going to have to decide on the teams to use". He looked to his Pokémon "Alright for now let's head back to the room and then we can decide on what to do". The group nodded and they then walked off to return to their room and spend the rest of the day being well rested and ready for the final.

The Next day arrived fast and the crowd had already been seated on the chairs waiting for the exciting final. Fireworks were firing all around as the Announcer then begun "Well people this is what we have been waiting for the Final battle of the Unova league this year". The crowd cheered and the announcer continued "The crowds are pumped for this battle. Now just a reminder the league rules have changed where the final battle will allow the participants to use up to two Pokémon on the field at once and the full team of 6 Pokémon is available to them".

The crows was intrigued as Iris and Cilan were among the crowd "Double battle should be an interesting mixture of recipes this match". Iris nodded "Yeah and If Ash uses Pikachu and Snivy in one team, Volt storm could be used". The announcer then said "Alright let's bring out the finalists. First: A current working member of rescue team and the master of the Eevelutions is Virgil".

Virgil then was seen walking out of one entrance to the battlefield and the crowd cheered for him as he and his partner Eevee took position on his side of the arena "And second a boy with a dream to become a Pokémon master and representing to Kanto region in this battle is Ash". Next Ash was seen walking out with Pikachu and Snivy next to him besides him and the crowd cheered for him as well. Ash took his position on the field and the Announcer said "Let this exciting battle commence".

The referee then said "Choose your two beginning Pokémon". Virgil took out two Poke balls and said "I will go first. Vaporeon and Flareon, you're up". Virgil threw the two Poke balls and the released the two Pokémon onto the field and they prepared for battle. Ash then thought "Flareon and Vaporeon, a water and fire type". Ash thought and looked to Pikachu and Snivy "Look you two are pretty much my strongest double team so I am going to save you two for last". Pikachu and Snivy nodded and Ash smiled "Let's see this on even ground. Pignite, Oshawott I choose you".

Oshawott and Pignite came out of the thrown poke balls and readied themselves "Oshawott" "Pignite". Virgil smiled "Ash I look forward to see how this will play out, I admire you are willing to go even terms with this battle". Ash nodded as the Referee said "Battle begin". Ash shouted first "Oshawott use Hydro pump and Pignite use Flamethrower". Both Pokémon shot their attacks at their type counterpart "Both of you dodge". The pair moved to their sides to dodge the attacks "Flareon use Fire blast and Vaporeon use shadow ball".

The pair built up the attacks and unleashed them, Pignite couldn't dodge in time and Ash said "Pignite take the move full on with flamethrower and Oshawott use Razor shell to deflect shadow ball and hit back". Pignite shot his flamethrower which did stop the fire blast in its track but when it exploded it was close enough to catch Pignite in it.

Oshawott powered up his razor shell and charged at the shadow ball cutting it in half and charged at Vaporeon. Vaporeon got hit by the Razor shell and got hit back a little. Virgil was surprised by Oshawott and smiled "That Oshawott Ash is well trained I am impressed". Ash smiled "Yeah Eevelutions are proving to be as tough as I thought they would be". Virgil initiated his next move "Use hydro pump on Pignite". Ash used this as well "Use aqua jet on Flareon and Pignite dodge it".

Vaporeon shot the hydro pump and was too fast for Pignite to dodge who took it fully and took damage. Oshawott charged towards Flareon "Use double team". Flareon multiplied and Oshawott went through a copy, he turned around though and went for another Flareon and it was revealed to be the real one and hit him and Flareon took damage too". Vaporeon shadow ball on Oshawott.

Vaporeon shot the shadow ball which knocked Oshawott out the Aqua jet and onto the ground "Oshawott you okay". Oshawott stood back up and faced Vaporeon "Use Hydro pump on Pignite again". Vaporeon shot another beam of water towards Pignite who braced "Oshawott use Razor shell to protect Pignite". Oshawott jumped in front of Pignite and held his razor she and before the hydro pump hit Oshawott moved his razor shell I the way which deflected the hydro pump.

Pignite smiled and Oshawott nodded and Ash said "Pignite use Fire pledge on Flareon". Pignite jumped in the air and smashed his fist into the ground and beams of fire came out the ground heading towards and surrounding Flareon "Get out of their Flareon". It was too late and the fire pledge kicked in and shot Fire all around Flareon who took massive damage from it "Hang in there flame thrower on Pignite".

Flareon built up the energy and unleashed flamethrower on Pignite and hit him in the face. Pignite took damage "Vaporeon use Aurora beam". Vaporeon begun building up the energy needed "Pignite use Brick break". Pignite built up the energy into his fist and charged at Flareon. "Dodge it Flareon".

Flareon jumped but Pignite followed and smashed his brick break into Flareon and he was sent flying into the ground. "Flareon". Vaporeon unleashed Aurora beam on Pignite and impacted him sending him flying into the ground as well. "Pignite". Once the smoke cleared both Pokémon were revealed to be out "Flareon and Pignite are both unable to battle". Ash went to Pignite and said "You did great Pignite why not come and sit with us and watch the rest of the match".

Pignite nodded and Ash helped him over and he sat next to Pikachu "You did great Pignite just rest now". Pignite nodded "At least I was able to take down Flareon". Pikachu nodded as Flareon was returned to his poke ball "You did good Flareon now save your strength". Virgil took out his next poke ball "Jolteon your up". Jolteon came out his poke ball and took up formation with Vaporeon. Ash thought and threw his next poke ball "Krookodile lets go".

Krookodile came out his poke ball and faced the enemy "Krookodile". Virgil then shouted "Jolteon use thunderbolt on Oshawott". Jolteon shot the electric current at Oshawott "Krookodile get in the way". Krookodile stood in the way of the thunderbolt and took it and did not feel a thing as he was a ground type". Virgil then thought "Impressive I am going to have to change up my strategy a little". Ash then shouted "Oshawott use Razor shell on Vaporeon".

Oshawott charged forward towards Vaporeon again "Vaporeon Hydro pump". Vaporeon shot the Hydro pump which pushed Oshawott back. "Now Vaporeon use Shadow ball on Oshawott". Vaporeon shot the shadow ball towards Oshawott who was still fazed by the Hydro pump "Oshawott". The shadow ball smashed into Oshawott and exploded.

When the explosion cleared Oshawott was heavily damaged but slowly got up "Alright Oshawott. Krookodile Stone edge on Jolteon". Stones surrounded Krookodile and launched then towards Jolteon "Jump to dodge it". Jolteon jumped into the air "Redirect it". Krookodile controlled the stone edge which sent all the stones hurling towards Jolteon who couldn't dodge the second time and got hit by the stone edge and was sent flying to the ground "Vaporeon use Aurora beam". Vaporeon started storing energy and Ash said "Oshawott use Aqua jet". Oshawott was close enough to Vaporeon to launch the Aqua jet and hit him before he had the chance to fire the beam.

Vaporeon got hit back but still fired the Aurora beam and it impacted Oshawott shooting him into the ground. Oshawott was down next "Oshawott is unable to battle". Pikachu ran over and helped Oshawott over "You did well now just relax and let us take over now". Oshawott looked down "Alright then". Ash knelt down and said "You did Awesome Oshawott now why don't you get some rest". Ash let Pikachu take Oshawott to sit and rest and looked at Vaporeon "That Vaporeon has taken down both Pignite and Oshawott but how about". Ash took his next Poke ball and threw with "Go Unfezant". Unfezant came out her poke ball and stood next to Krookodile "Unfezant". Virgil then said "Vaporeon shadow ball and Jolteon use quick attack". Both Pokémon fired up their attacks and Jolteon charged as Vaporeon shot the shadow ball".

Ash reacted quick "Krookodile and Unfezant use Aerial ace". Virgil was shocked "What Krookodile can sue Aerial ace". Unfezant took flight and dodged the Shadow ball and shot towards Vaporeon. Jolteon tried to impact Krookodile but he used Aerial ace to dodge it and hit Jolteon.

Unfezant smashed into Vaporeon who was knocked onto the floor "Vaporeon is unable to battle". Ash smiled "Alright Unfezant nice work". Unfezant smiled and she and Krookodile took up position as Jolteon took his position as well. Vaporeon got recalled to his poke ball and Virgil said "Good work Vaporeon now regain your strength".

Virgil took the next Poke ball and threw it "Umbreon your next". Umbreon unleashed from the Poke ball and took position with Jolteon. Ash then thought "Umbreon is Virgil's first Pokémon of the Eevelutions". Virgil smiled and said "So far Ash I have been impressed by your Pokémon. They are all tough, Aerial ace by Krookodile caught me completely off guard". Ash nodded "Yeah, Vaporeon put up a really good fight".

Virgil then said "Umbreon use Shadow ball and Jolteon use Thunderbolt on Unfezant". Umbreon fired first with his shadow ball and Jolteon's thunder bolt followed behind "Dodge it Unfezant". Unfezant flew above the shadow ball but failed to spot the thunderbolt and impacted Unfezant shocking her badly "No Unfezant". Virgil smiled and said "Umbreon use Psychic on Unfezant". Unfezant was grabbed by Umbreon psychic. "Krookodile use crunch". Krookodile charged forward but Umbreon smashed Unfezant into Krookodile sending them both over.

Ash looked shocked by how Virgil pulled off that strategy. Both Pokémon got up and glared at the pair of Eevelutions "Unfezant use Gust and Krookodile use Stone edge and combine your moves together". Krookodile summoned rocks around him and sent them next to Unfezant who whipped up gust and sucked up all the stone edge and it blew towards Umbreon and Jolteon. The pair panicked as they were being blown by the gust but there real problem was being damaged by all the rocks in the gust. Eventually the rocks hit badly and sent the pair flying.

They both it the ground and Umbreon managed to get up quickly while Jolteon managed to just get up after taking a lot of damage "Alright Umbreon use Dark pulse on Krookodile and Jolteon Electro ball on Unfezant". The pair shot their attacks which impacted their targets and shot them back even more. Krookodile was still okay but Unfezant was getting hit badly as well "Okay hang in, Krookodile use Dragon Claw on Umbreon and Unfezant Air slash on Umbreon too".

Krookodile ran towards Umbreon first with one claw having powered up with Dragon claw "Jump to dodge it Umbreon". Umbreon jumped but they both failed to notice Unfezant was waiting for him and slashed Umbreon who fell back down and then Krookodile impacted his claw into Umbreon and sent him flying to the ground. Umbreon was hurt bad as well now and struggled to get up "Ash has really planned his strategy most impressive".

Ash then said "Alright both of your use Aerial ace again". Unfezant went for Umbreon and Krookodile went for Jolteon "Intercept with Shadow ball on Krookodile and Electro ball on Unfezant". They powered up their moves and shot at their targets that were focused on the opposite one. They panicked and saw the moves too late as they impacted.

They both fell forward but still had their moves powered up and were falling towards their target that panicked and they still impacted Aerial ace on their targets and caused an explosion. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared it was revealed that all 4 Pokémon were down "All 4 Pokémon are no longer able to battle. This means that only two Pokémon for both sides remain".

Ash recalled them to their poke balls and then threw them out which Unfezant and Krookodile landed next to him in their battered states and he knelt next to them "You both battled hard and managed to beat Umbreon and Jolteon that was great. Now rest up and watch the rest of the battle".

The pair nodded as Snivy said "Don't worry Pikachu and I am still good to go". Unfezant nodded and said "Win this for us we are so close". The pair nodded and said "We will do our best to". Ash then looked to the pair "Pikachu, Snivy it is up to you now". Pikachu and Snivy both nodded and jumped onto the battlefield. Iris in the crowd sad "This is it Cilan the last battle". Cilan nodded "Yes and I can't wait to see what Virgil has in mind".

Virgil recalled Umbreon and Jolteon to their poke ball's and said "You two did a very good job now take a long rest". Virgil took out another Poke ball and threw it "Leafeon to position". Leafeon took position and Virgil looked to Eevee "it is now up to you and Leafeon to win this battle, do your best". Eevee nodded and jumped onto the battlefield now. The announcer then said "Now we have the final Pokémon have revealed themselves it is Eevee and Leafeon from Virgil's team and Pikachu and Snivy from Ash's team, who is going to win".

Ash then thought "Knowing Eevee's helping hand can make things tough if Virgil uses it to make Leafeon stronger and if it goes to worse Volt storm may be my only option to winning". Virgil then said "Ash I expect to see some interesting strategies from Pikachu and Snivy". Ash nodded "me too from Eevee and Leafeon".

The ref then shouted "Alright let the battle commence". Virgil spoke first "Alright Leafeon use energy ball and Eevee use Shadow ball". Ash was shocked ad said "When did Eevee learn that". They both fired toward their targets "Jump and use thunderbolt and Leaf storm". Pikachu and Snivy jumped in the air and dodged the moves and unleashed thunderbolt and Leaf storm which hit around Eevee and Leafeon and exploded.

"Iron tail and Leaf blade". Eevee and Leafeon came charging out the smoke with their tails powered up "Pikachu Iron tail on Eevee and Snivy use Leaf blade and go for Leafeon". The pair landed and charged at their targets with tails powered too. Pikachu and Eevee collided tails which shock each other off and continued to hit against each other repeatedly not breaking through "Shadow ball". Eevee jumped back and Ash agreed "Use Electro ball". Pikachu jumped back too and fired the Electro ball from his tail and impacted into Eevee's shadow ball.

Leafeon and Snivy collided blades and held their ground against each other. "Eevee use helping hand on Leafeon's Leaf blade". Eevee channelled energy into the leaf blade which made it expand and power up. Ash panicked as Leafeon overwhelmed Snivy's leaf blade and sent her flying "Use vine whip". Snivy threw out her vine whip and grabbed Leafeon and pulled him with her and then smashed him into the ground.

Snivy landed down and looked to see Leafeon stand up and face her. "Shadow ball Eevee". Eevee shot multiple shadow balls at Pikachu who managed to dodge most of them but the last one hit Pikachu back "Hang in Pikachu use thunderbolt". Pikachu then fired it and shocked Eevee damaging her".

Snivy looked to Leafeon and Ash said "Snivy use Leaf storm" Snivy built it up and launched it at Leafeon "Use Leaf blade Leafeon". Leafeon charged up Leaf blade and stormed above the leaf blade and smashed down on Snivy. Snivy was sent back and fell on her back but managed to stand back up "Use attract". Snivy winked and hearts went flying around Leafeon who was confused until the Attract took effect and Leafeon was infatuated with Snivy "No Leafeon".

Ash smiled "Finally a break, Snivy use Leaf blade". Snivy spinned into the air and threw her blade down on Leafeon who got smacked back. "Now use Vine whip". Snivy used Vine whip to pick up Leafeon and smash him into the ground "Leafeon you okay". Leafeon stood up but was still admiring Snivy "Pikachu use Quick attack on Eevee". Pikachu charged forward towards Eevee "Use dig". Eevee went underground and Pikachu stopped.

Pikachu looked to see where Eevee would come from but Eevee came from underneath and striked him knocking Pikachu back as well "Hang in Pikachu Iron tail". Pikachu recovered quick and smacked Eevee ending her flying back next to Leafeon. She stood up and looked to Leafeon and sighed "Eevee use helping hand". Ash was confused and Eevee released energy onto Leafeon which snapped him out of the attract. Ash was shocked "How did that work". Virgil then said "It was a good tactic Ash but helping hand does more than raise the damage of a move, it can also increase resistance to an effect like Attract".

Pikachu and Snivy looked to each other worried and Pikachu said "They are really good". Snivy nodded "Yeah they are tough, I am feeling worn out here". Virgil then said "Now use Shadow ball and Energy ball on Snivy". The fired their attacks at Snivy "Quick Snivy dodge them". Snivy jumped but the energy hit her and knocked her back on the ground and then shadow ball hit sending her flying back and she was down on the ground severely injured "Snivy hang in there, Pikachu thunderbolt". Snivy used her arms and leaned up a little but was badly hurt.

Pikachu jumped and and unleashed thunder bolt which hit both Eevee and Leafeon damaging them both "Quick the same on Pikachu". The unleashed Shadow ball and energy ball on Pikachu. Energy ball hit first and hit Pikachu back but Shadow ball sent Pikachu flying for the ground. Pikachu smashed into the ground "No Pikachu". Pikachu stood back up feeling a little injured.

Snivy was still unable to stand up and was feeling the pain. Pikachu was worried and ran over to her "Snivy are you okay". Snivy shock her head "No, I can't do this, they are too strong". Virgil saw them talking and allowed them to talk. Pikachu remarked "Snivy we have never lost before when you and I have teamed up together. We can't allow that to change now. If we lose the Unova league is lost with us. We can win this Snivy, we need to hang on".

Snivy saw Pikachu extend his hand and Snivy smiled "Your right. We can win this". Snivy and Pikachu hands joined and energy begun sparking off of their hands". Snivy stood up and Ash said "Nice work Pikachu". He looked to see Eevee and Leafeon were damaged but could take more and thought "Volt Storm may be our only option now; if it doesn't beat them it should do a lot of damage".

Ash proceeded to say "Alright you two use… huh". Ash stopped to see Pikachu and Snivy start to glow with energy. Virgil saw it too "What's this". Pikachu and Snivy closed their eyes as Electric energy and Grass energy formed and begun enveloping them both and disappeared in the energy. Ash was saying "This isn't Volt storm".

The energy mixed together and changed into a joint orange colour. As soon as that was done Pikachu and Snivy appeared from the energy with the orange energy flowing around them both and they released from each other. The announcer then said "It appears Pikachu and Snivy have both become enveloped in strange energy". All of Ash's Pokémon looked surprised as well as they didn't know what to make of it.

Pikachu and Snivy both opened their eyes to reveal their eyes were also glowing as well. Ash said to them "What is this". Pikachu and Snivy aimed a hand at each other and the energy came off them and formed together as if Grass and Electricity had combined into one. And the sphere that it created fired a beam at Eevee and Leafeon. It impacted them and did massive damage "What was that". Virgil however reacting quickly saying "Eevee Iron tail and Leafeon use Leaf blade". Ash was shocked but amazed at the same time.

Pikachu and Snivy smiled at Ash and nodded who reacted "Okay Pikachu use Iron tail and Snivy use leaf blade". The pair charge forward at an extreme speed and their tails powered up and the energy sparked off them. They collided tails and Eevee and Leafeon were blown back by the power "How is this possible".

Virgil was shocked and said "Try again with the same moves". They charged forward with the charged tails again and went for their targets "Dodge it you two". Eevee tried swiping Pikachu but he was proving to be too fast and kept flipping rolling or jumping out of the way with every Iron tail lunged at him. The same for Snivy she was dodging every attack Leafeon tried to do with his leaf blade.

"Use Leaf blade and Iron tail again". The pair attacked their targets and sent them flying into the middle of the battlefield and was fazed by the attack "Alright let's finish this with Volt storm". Virgil was left shocked "What is Volt storm". Pikachu and Snivy jumped into the air and came together. They then had the energy begin to envelope them again and build up. Virgil knew something was happen and said "Be ready to dodge the attack".

The energy glowed brightly and that gave Ash his cue "Alright let it rip". The energy then pulled in and Pikachu and Snivy fired from the centre as they came together into a ball and were spinning toward Eevee and Leafeon. "Quick use Leaf blade and Iron tail to intercept it". They powered up their tails and stood together as Pikachu and Snivy closed in "Go". They ran at them and aimed their tails at the Pair. Pikachu and Snivy's new powered up Voltstorm smashed into Eevee and Leafeon creating a massive explosion covering the entire field and even going above the stadium layer a little.

**Well we will find out next chapter what happens next. I hope you all enjoyed my little added twist there to the battle with Pikachu and Snivy. You will find out exactly what it is next chapter.**


	20. Journey's end

**Hello again guys here we are at last at the end of the Unova Journey. I know there is more to it after league but I don't want to follow the Anime. I want to follow how I want to write out this story so Team plasma is a no in this story but I may consider it if I do a sequel which wouldn't happen for a long time as after this I have another story to write. Now a problem for me is rising, I am barely getting reviews anymore which is starting to make me worry.**

**Chapter 20: Journeys End**

Pikachu and Snivy's new powered up Voltstorm smashed into Eevee and Leafeon creating a massive explosion covering the entire field and even going above the stadium layer a little. The entire field was covered in smoke even the trainers couldn't be seen from the crowd and even the crowd could feel the energy of the impact. It felt a little overwhelming.

The smoke stopped and it was starting to clear up slowly. Ash looked into the smoke but could not see a thing. "Pikachu, Snivy". He turned to his Pokémon and while wounded and hurt they were just as shocked as Ash was with what happened. The field cleared up slowly as the Announcer said "Such a massive turn of events. First Pikachu and Snivy become empowered with energy and then they carry out such Awe-inspiring moves and attacks, is this the end of the match".

Suddenly the field cleared enough where Pikachu and Snivy who were right next to Ash as the field almost cleared up were breathing heavily and bruised from using such an attack but were standing well. When the field finally revealed the other two Leafeon was out but Eevee was still standing barely. Virgil looked shocked and said "Eevee". Eevee took a few steps forward towards Pikachu. The pair looked amazed Eevee was still standing after such an attack. Eevee stopped walking and her legs trembled.

She smiled at Pikachu as a way of saying "Well done". And she fell forward and was out too. Virgil and Ash both gasped at the sight of this "Leafeon and Eevee are unable to battle and with all of Virgil's Pokémon defeated the victory of the final round goes to Ash Ketchum and is made Champion of the Unova league". Upon saying that the entire crowd started cheering heavily for Ash and Iris and Cilan joined in "Yes he did it".

The board updated and removed Virgil's symbol and moved Ash to the centre with all his Pokémon's symbols surrounding him. Ash was still trying to take it all in. Pikachu and Snivy were left shocked but Snivy smiled first and said to Pikachu "Yes we won Pikachu". Pikachu slowly smiled and erupted into cheer "Yes we won the Unova league". Pikachu and Snivy ran to each other and hugged each other and Pikachu spinned himself and Snivy around.

The energy on them wore off and they returned to normal as the pair shared a victory kiss. Ash's Pokémon cheered and they while hurt ignored the pain and ran over to them and surrounded them. "You two are something else you know that". Pignite then said "That power was incredible I have never seen anything like it". Pignite Unfezant and Pignite grabbed the pair and chucked them into the air and continued doing so as a form of congratulating them.

Ash stood their frozen in thought "Did we really win". Ash looked to see all his Pokémon cheering "We won". Ash then smiled a little "We won". Ash then also finally caught up and jumped cheering "YES WE WON, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT". All the Pokémon smiled as Ash ran over and grabbed Pikachu and Snivy and gave them a hug "You two are the best ever. You all are. We wouldn't be here today in this victory without any of you. I am proud of all of you".

The group then all held their arms up cheering in there victory as the Announcer said "And we have our champion. After the explosive climax of that battle we have our victor to the Unova league". Virgil returned Leafeon to his poke ball and waked to Eevee and picked her who looked sadly to him "Don't worry Eevee you did a very good job I am proud of you and the others. Sure we lost but I call it an achievement we made runner up. Ash and his Pokémon deserve this victory and I was proud to help him reach this position in his life".

Virgil walked towards the group and Ash noticed and stepped in front of the Pokémon with Pikachu and Snivy jumping onto his shoulders "Virgil". Virgil stopped in front of him "Ash congratulations on your victory, Your Pokémon are very well trained and very awe-inspiring especially Pikachu and Snivy with that power they had". Ash nodded and happily said "Thanks Virgil I really enjoyed this battle, one of the most intense I have ever had".

Virgil nodded "Yes very intense indeed, this victory I believe was well deserved in my opinion and I hope it will serve towards your dream to become a Pokémon master". Ash nodded "You bet it will". Ash and Virgil then shaked hands with each other and Virgil turned to leave the battlefield and re-enter the Arena building. Ash then stood there watching and admired Virgil and his Pokémon's determination and acceptance of any situation.

Later that day when it became evening the main arena was buzzing with activity. Tonight was the official end ceremony for the Unova league. All trainers who participated within the main event of the Unova league were invited back to the battlefield to the ceremony. Once all trainers including Ash, Virgil, Cameron, Bianca and Stephen were all gathered the announcer said "Now we begin the official ceremony with the Unova champion Alder leading it".

Alder appeared on the battlefield from the third entrance and stood next to the League champion stand and had a microphone on him "First I would like to say thank you to all trainers who participated in the league main event, I witnessed some remarkable Pokémon moves, battle strategies and most importantly the trust and bond the trainers shared with their Pokémon for that I believe this year's Unova league has been a massive success".

Everyone clapped to Alder and he accepted the claps and said "Thank you, now I would like to have the winner of this year's Unova league come forward to me". Ash took this as his cue and stood forward and walked up to Alder who smiled to him "Well done Ashton when I first met you in Nimbasa city I knew you were going to be a trainer to take the needs of his Pokémon first and most importantly earn their trust and share it which I believe is what brought you to victory today".

Ash sighed and said "Thank you Alder sir but it is Ash not Ashton". Alder nodded "Of course now please take to the stand". Pikachu and Snivy jumped off of his shoulders as Ash took a big sigh and took his place on the league champion stand. Alder took possession of the Unova league champion trophy and walked next to Ash's side "Now I present to you the League Champion trophy with your name embedded on to it. Let it be a reminder of the great Achievement you have accomplished in Unova".

Ash nodded and happily said "Thank you so much, but can I say something". Alder nodded "Of course you". Alder then held the microphone close to Ash and he begun "I may have won this trophy but it will only serve as a reminder to me do you know why". Some of crowd wondered until Ash replied "Because the true memory I will remember of this is that I didn't win this alone, I won with the help of all my Pokémon, my friends. What's important is they won this as a team and the bond I developed with them all it allowed me to reach this far in my life and I dedicate this moment to my team a we won this". Ash took his poke balls and threw them.

Krookodile, Pignite, Oshawott and Unfezant stood behind him with Pikachu and Snivy standing together at his side "We are all the true winners of this league. As a team and I am really proud to know my Pokémon because they all did me proud today and all the other matches all the way here. This is our victory". The 6 Pokémon cheered and Ash raised the cup in the air.

Pikachu and Snivy took the opportunity to fire up their new found shared power and established a connection and fired up the power. They both became enveloped in the orange energy and stood next to Ash holding hands. Alder then said "Couldn't have put it better myself now I crown you the Unova League champion". Everyone begun cheering and clapping to Ash over his victory. Pikachu and Snivy smiled and fired a cooperative beam into the sky above them which exploded causing the sky to sparkle above them. The fireworks went off as well.

All the trainers clapped and Cameron said "Your Pokémon rock Ash don't forget that". The rest of the evening was spent with Ash celebrating with all his friends over his win of the Unova league. Eventually though morning came the next day though but Ash never went to sleep he has spent the majority of the night standing or sitting around in the arena with Pikachu and Snivy holding the trophy and going over everything that has happened. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he had won the Unova league.

The sun was just starting to rise. Ash stood with Pikachu in the middle of the battlefield of the empty arena. Ash looked to see the Unova flame had been put out as the Unova league has ended for the year. Ash continued to look at the trophy as Pikachu and Snivy stood together looking at him from behind with Pikachu saying "I guess Ash is still thinking about this win".

Snivy looked curiously at him "But why would he be doing that". Pikachu smiled "I guess losing a few leagues before this one does not prepare you to actually win one. I guess he needs a bit of time to acknowledge it". Snivy then turned to him "How do you feel about this then". Pikachu smiled at her and said "Amazed really, that we won the league". Snivy shock her head "No about that new power we share".

Pikachu looked down thinking "I don't know really how did such power come to us, I have never known such a thing, it sure felt more powerful the Volt storm". Snivy then thought "Maybe it is because we finally fully synched our power together which was able to become one fully or I don't know but I'm guessing".

Pikachu looked to her on that theory "To be honest I reckon you are correct there, but what could it be called". Snivy thought "I don't know really we can let Ash decide as see what he calls it". Pikachu agreed and happily said "Yeah since he came up with Volt storm I guess he could think of something good for it". Snivy turned and held an arm and placed on Pikachu's side "And I believe we are in need of some after victory moments". Pikachu smiled and said "Oh I couldn't agree more". They both came together into a kiss and proceeded to do multiple kisses while Ash still stood there looking at the trophy with his name embedded onto it.

He thought "Still hard to believe I won, I was sure we were going to lose against Virgil. The only reason we won was because of that power that was used between Pikachu and Snivy". He looked to the pair who at the moment were preoccupied with each other and Ash smiled "Still my Pokémon managed to overcome every obstacle thrown at them and dish it back and achieve so much. I owe this to them".

Ash turned to them and knelt down in front of them who finished kissing and turned to their trainer "Your new power, I must admit was surprising was amazing and powerful at the same time, I could feel its power from where I was standing. It is going to need a name". Ash looked up and noticed how their combined their strength and power into one and like they could use the power each other had and that gave his answer "Power Fusion".

Pikachu and Snivy liked the name as it suite and nodded in agreement "Okay for now on Power fusion will be used in the most difficult of circumstances in either double battles or anything we contend with that proves to be a problem and you can be sure it will help us prevail in a lot. Pikachu and Snivy happily agreed "Pikachu" "Snivy". Ash stood up and looked at the trophy and back to them "Now let's go to professor Juniper and decide what to do from there". Ash looked to the sunset and then heard Iris's voice "Ash come on let's get going".

Ash turned to see Iris and Cilan with Axew standing on the edge of the field next to one of the entrances. Ash smiled and looked to Pikachu and Snivy "Alright let's go you two". The trio begun running towards the group as it marked the true end of the Unova league for them as they set off returning to Nuvema town where Professor Juniper's lab resided.

The gang took a while though as on their way back they decided to take the scenic route through Unova to return They stopped in many cities like Nimbasa city for example to see all the entertainment and interesting things that was available like the Pokémon performance shows which Elesa and her Pokémon performed in.

However they continued making their way back towards Nuvema town, they met up with a lot of friends which they made in each city but one thing that really was for sure that a lot of people kept congratulating and thinking of Ash as a celebrity for winning the League which did annoy Ash a little but he put up with it due to his kind nature. It was true though he would have to get used to it.

Eventually the group arrived outside Professor Juniper's lab and Ash smiled "Alright now the end of my time in Unova has begun". Iris and Cilan heard that as Ash went through the automatic door and walked towards Professor Juniper who had waited for "Ah, finally your back, I can already see how much you're grown and your Pokémon have indeed become stronger from since I last saw you".

Ash nodded and said "Yeah my Pokémon have got stronger and good to see you again Professor". Juniper then said to him "First Ash I must congratulate you on your victory of the Unova league". Ash happily replied to her "Thank you, I am still getting used to the fact I won". Juniper nodded "Tell me about it, Trip was here not too long ago. He saw the final battle from the news and he was left shocked to pieces you won".

Ash looked down and said "I know he won against me many times but the League was where I finally defeated him, It happens every time I do a journey in a region I get a rival but most of the time in a battle he keeps winning and then I manage to beat them in a Pokémon league. It doesn't make sense".

Juniper then said to him "Well, anyway now that your journey is complete what are you going to do now Ash". Ash stopped smiling and looked down to the ground. "I don't know to be honest One thing that comes to mind is it is time for me to return to Kanto". Iris and Cilan looked worried as it may be time for goodbyes "Well Ash if you decided to go today there is actually a plane that goes in a few hours at the dock so you can go then".

Ash nodded and said "Yeah it is time to go for me. I have completed my journey in the Unova region but I still know I have a long way to go before I can reach my dream of becoming a Pokémon master". Juniper nodded to him and said "Okay so shall I transfer your Pokémon currently here to Professor Oak. Speaking of which he has called asking if he could speak to you sometime".

Ash nodded and happily said "Yeah I have a few hours so it is plenty of time". Juniper then turned and led him over to a computer and Juniper se the call to connect to Professor Oak. Oak eventually answered and said "Hello Professor Oak speaking". Ash then said "Hey Professor Oak its Ash".

Oak smiled and said "Ah Ash, good to hear from you. I saw on the news of your victory in the Unova league, allow me to congratulate you, you certainly have come a long way Ash". Ash smiled and said "thank you Professor so I hear from Professor Juniper you were hoping to talk to me".

Oak nodded and said "Yes I want to ask about Pikachu and Snivy". Ash knew where this was going and said "You want to know what that power was they have gained". Oak nodded "Indeed in all my time as a Professor I have never seen such power used by standard Pokémon like Pikachu and Snivy, they are really intriguing and must really be one of a kind to have manifested power like that".

Ash smiled awkwardly as Oak went on "Anyway professor I have given the power a name: Power fusion". Oak look surprised "why did you call it that". Ash then answered him "I did because it was actually Pikachu and Snivy's power completely combining into one". Oak was left amazed and said "Such a tale Ash, I must examine this power when you return". Ash then said "Not so fast professor, First when I return is for my Unova team to meet the rest of my Pokémon".

Oak nodded "Of course Ash, they know about your victory and are hoping to see the trophy you won from it". Ash smiled happily "Of course I wanted to show them anyway". Oak smiled and as Ash said "Now Professor is it okay If Professor Juniper sends you the Pokémon I have in her lab". Oak happily said "Of course she can". Ash smiled "That's great and can you do me a favour".

Oak looked at Ash in interest "Could you not let them out the poke balls until I get there because I want all of my Unova team to meet the rest of my Pokémon together". Oak smiled and said to him "Oh Of course that is no problem at all I think that is a nice idea". Ash nodded "Ok thanks Professor I will be sure to tell you all about it when I return to Kanto today". Oak nodded "Oh of course but you probably won't get to Pallet town until tomorrow morning".

Ash nodded "I know I'm going to go now, say hi to mom for me". Oak smiled and said to Ash "I will be sure to I will see you shortly. See you soon". The call ended and Ash stepped away from the computer and looked to everyone else who were waiting for him. To finish with Oak.

Later in the day the group were down at the docks where the Sea that was going to leave for Kanto was going to be ready in minutes for take-off. Ash stood close to the door and looked to Iris, Axew, Cilan and Juniper "Well this is it for me in Unova". Juniper then aid "It has been great to know you Ash, I will send your Pokémon to Professor Oak when I get back to the lab".

Ash smiled "Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it". Ash turned to Cilan and Iris and he said "So what are you two going to do now". Both of them looked down and said "We were wondering Ash if". Ash stood there and said "I'm listening". Cilan then said "We were wondering if we could come with you to Kanto". Ash was left surprised "Wait you want to come to Kanto. What made you want to do that"? Cilan then said "I aim to be the greatest Pokémon Connoisseur. The kanto region is unknown to me and with lots of new Pokémon for me to see there would be a great experience for me".

Iris agreed and said "Yeah me too, I aim to be a dragon master. I could meet a lot of Dragon types I haven't seen with before in the Kanto region and that could further me along as well towards it". Ash smiled and said "In that case Of course you can come with me to Kanto. You will get to meet all my Pokémon as well". Cilan and Iris got excited "You mean every Pokémon you caught in every region you went to". Ash nodded and said "Yep every single one". Cilan smiled happily "Ahhh, I will get to evaluate a lot of new Pokémon".

Iris then asked "Ash do you have any dragon-type Pokémon". Ash nodded "Just one". Iris got excited "Really what is it". Ash then happily said "It is a Gible". Iris was left confused "I never heard of it. I can't wait to see it". Iris and Cilan walked up to Ash as they heard the engines coming online of the plane "Well we better get going". They trio turned to Juniper and Ash said "It was very nice meeting you Professor Juniper".

Iris then said "Yeah, very good to meet you". Cilan then said "I hope to see you again, when I come back to Unova". Juniper smiled and waved "Yes I hope to see you all again sometime, goodbye now". The trio waved as they began walking onto the plane and finding seats available. The saw a row of three not taken and looked not booked and they seated themselves with Ash at the window. The pilot then announced "Alright please buckle yourselves in we are preparing for take-off now".

Pikachu and Snivy sat on Ash's lap with Axew on Iris's and they placed their belts on for the take-off. Ash looked outside to see the plane begin to move slowly and Snivy then said looking down "Goodbye Unova". Pikachu lightened then mood and said "And hello Kanto". Snivy smiled at Pikachu as Ash saw the plane speed up and began to lift off the water and into the air. Upon lifting off it was truly the end of Ash's journey in Unova as they began flying back to Kanto.

**All right that's it people. Ash indeed won the Unova league and has left for Kanto with Iris and Cilan tagging along, but the story hasn't ended yet just a couple of chapters to go yet. This is likely the last chapter to do before holiday but I will try to get another one done.**

**Anyway I have added a pole to my profile page which does concern my story's on Fan fiction. If you had time could you please check it out for me and vote on it. It would be most appreciated. Another issue: I have noticed the number of reviews I am getting is decreasing which is worrying me. Please review as it lets me know what people think and helps motivate me to keep pressing on with these stories. It would be most appreciated it as well. See you next chapter whenever I get it done.**


	21. Home

**And now guys we arrive within the Kanto region, the final chapter of this story has begun. Only two left. I am going to try to complete this story by the 26****th**** two in nearly one day. Not going to be easy but a challenge I am going to try. Wish me luck**

**Chapter 21: Home**

A couple of moments ago the sea plane touched down at vermilion city port. As soon as Ash stepped out of the Sea plane he and Pikachu both simultaneously sighed and said "Ahhh it is good to be back in Kanto right buddy". Pikachu nodded "Pika". Snivy looked around and then thought "So this is the Kanto region. It doesn't look too different but of course we only just got here".

Iris and Cilan were immediately excited when they stepped off "Is this your hometown Ash". Ash puffed at Iris and said "No, my hometown is named Pallet town and it is a bit of a distance from here, it could take some time for us to reach". They walked off from the port and looked around Iris and Cilan were fascinated by all the Pokémon they were seeing. A few Machoke were with some builders at a building site. Next to the harbour a trainer was riding on his Gyarados heading away. A flock of pidgey and Pidgeotto were flying above heading past the city. Cilan said "This is a land of endless recipes for me to discover, such a haven".

They walked forward until Ash spotted a familiar face dressed in a blue looking holiday shirt and sunglasses on. Ash smiled and ran towards him "Hey Scott". Iris and Cilan were confused. The man turned around and immediately smiled "Well, well who do we have here, Ash it has been too long". Ash stood in front of him "It has been too long Scott. How have you been"? Scott snickered and said "Good the Battle frontier has become popular lately after your victory over it".

Ash smiled "I take it people have been struggling against Brandon". He nodded "Quite, in fact only one person had defeated Brandon after you and that was 2 months ago". Ash looked surprised "Really who?" Scott thought and said "If I recall correctly his name was Tobias I think".

Ash was shocked to hear that name "Would Tobias happen to have a Darkrai as him main Pokémon" Scott was surprised at that "Why yes, how did you know". Ash looked down and said "I fought against Tobias in the Sinnoh League; I defeated his Darkrai and his Latios". Scott was amazed and said "Well you sure have gotten tougher since we last saw each other as Brandon only managed to defeat Darkrai but lost to Latios".

Ash looked down and one thought to his mind "Tobias is here in Kanto, man if I run into him I gotta battle him again, we are both league champions but I will most likely lose again". Scott then said "Anyway if I have heard correctly you have won the Pokémon league in the Unova region". Ash nodded "Yeah, Pikachu and Snivy here got us the final win". Scott looked at the Pokémon and said "They sure do look powerful, I offer my congrats, first the Battle frontier and now the Unova league, you have certainly come far".

Iris and Cilan stood behind watching curiously and approached as Ash said "Yeah I just returned with two friends. Meet Cilan and Iris". Cilan smiled "A pleasure to meet you". Iris said "Nice to meet you". Scott made a big grin "Nice to meet you both, I am Scott, the Owner of the Battle frontier".

Cilan was shocked "You mean the Battle frontier where you face Frontier brains to achieve at Frontier Symbols". Scott pointed up "You got it; Ash won the Battle frontier before he travelled to Sinnoh and Unova". Cilan then looked to Ash "That is incredible". Scott then got to the point "So what brings you three to vermilion city". Ash then replied "We have just come back from the Unova region and are on our way to Pallet town".

Scott then smiled "In that case you can come in my jeep with me as I'm on my way to Viridian City". Cilan then said "How does that get us to Pallet town". Ash then said "Viridian city is right close to Pallet town, so we can get there in no time". The three smiled and Ash said "So why you going to viridian city". Scott answered him "To go meet Agatha". Ash was shocked "Elite four Agatha". Scott nodded "That's the one, she has requested my help with something and I need to meet her in Viridian city, so let's hit the road". Scott led the trio over to his jeep which he got in the driver seat.

Ash sat in the front with him and Iris and Cilan got into the back "Alright let's roll" The engine started and they drove on the road heading towards a highway that connects Viridian and Vermilion city. When they got on it Cilan said "So Ash did it take long in your first journey around Kanto".

Ash nodded "Yes indeed, This highway connects viridian and Vermilion city which can act as a short cut but to walk you have to go all the way around up to Pewter city around the Cerulean city and then to Vermilion city which takes days or maybe weeks to get around. Iris nodded as she looked around. Pikachu and Snivy had their hands on the side of the jeep and Snivy looked out taking in the sight of Kanto forests and Vermilion city which they just exited "Wow this place is beautiful".

Pikachu nodded "It feels new to you doesn't it though". Snivy agreed and said "Yeah definitely, It feels different here then Unova for some reason and I just can't figure it out". Pikachu smiled "I am sure you will, we have plenty to think about". Snivy smiled and continued looking "I am looking forward to seeing what Ash's hometown is like".

Pikachu looked behind him past Scott and saw the top half of MT moon in the distance "Hey Snivy do you see that Mountain behind us". Snivy looked to see the massive mountain and nodded "Yeah". Pikachu then said "That is Mount moon. Ash and I have travelled through the cave at the bottom of it a few times. I say we had a few interesting encounters in there".

Snivy was intrigued but Pikachu didn't continue any further and they returned to watching the views as they moved the wind was blowing against Snivy which felt very relaxing to her she still wondered what was going to happen next when they get to Pallet town, Pikachu knew but for her it was still a lot for her to take in and experience.

Later during the afternoon of the day they arrived in Viridian city which brought memories back to Ash. Scott pulled up at a cross road which one led to the path to Pallet town "Alright Ash it was good seeing you again, you all take care". Ash smiled at Scott "Thanks a lot Scott, nice to see you again, give the frontier brains and Agatha my regards". Scott nodded and said "Will do, see you soon". Scott immediately speeded off and Ash smiled "Scott sure hasn't changed a bit".

Iris then smiled awkwardly saying "He sure is an interesting driver". Ash nodded "You bet, now let's go, Pallet town is not far now we just need to cut through this forest". Ash pointed to the forest just in sight as they were at the outskirts of Viridian city. Iris and Cilan smiled with Cilan saying "Great so we don't have far to go then". Ash nodded and said to them "Yeah I say about half an hour if we aren't stopped".

The group once again begun their walk into the forest leaving Viridian city as fast as they arrived and begun the final walk to home. Upon entering the forest they were already seeing an array of Pokémon, Caterpie, Rattata, Pidgey, Weedle and even a few Butterfree.

Cilan made a comment "These Pokémon look astonishing. A huge diversity like Unova, I can't wait to see all that Kanto has to offer with Pokémon". Iris agreed "Yeah and I can't wait to see the Dragon types in this region". Ash smiled "You already have Dragonite". Iris was surprised "Dragonite comes from Kanto". Ash nodded "Yep there are lots of Pokémon, like Dratini, Dragonair, Kingdra and many more".

Iris felt excited "Ohhh, I really want to see them". Ash amused said to her "For now we need to go to Pallet town, I bet Mom wants to hear about it". Cilan and Iris suddenly had it hit them that as it was Ash's home town it would have his family there as well.

A while later they were out of the forest and they walked up a hill and upon reaching the top pallet Town was finally in sight "Ahhh home a last". Iris then said "Is that it Ash". Ash quickly said "Yep it sure is, now to see mom". Ash immediately went running with Pikachu and Snivy on his shoulders. Iris and Cilan sighed and ran after him. He ran forward and skidded in front of his home and stepped in front of the door.

Iris and Cilan caught up and stood behind him. He tried the door and said "Huh its open". Ash opened the door and saw the lights were off. He was left puzzled and looked around "That is strange why would the lights be off with the curtains closed. Ash walked into the living room and saw no one "Mom, Mister Mime". Iris and Cilan walked in behind him and Iris said "Isn't anyone in Ash".

Ash was confused "That's strange if Mom wasn't here Mister Mime would be". He walked on the edge of the kitchen room and suddenly the lights came on to show people shout "SURPRISE". Ash was left smiling when he saw Professor Oak, Ash's Mom, Mister Mime, Tracey, Misty and Brock.

Ash happily said "Wow what is everyone doing here". Ash's mom then said "A welcome home surprise for you since you won the league". Ash then happily said "I see news travels fast around here". Ash's mom then hugged him "My little boy is growing up". Ash smiled "Okay thanks mom". Brock stood forward and said "Good to see you Ash". Ash happily said "Brock good to see you". They did a hand shake and Brock said "Well done on winning the Unova league Ash, you should be proud".

Ash said "Thanks Brock, how is being a doctor going for you". Brock happily said "Brilliant, I work at the Pokémon centre in Pewter city helping out and Best of all". He starting being very happy "I get to spend most of my time with Nurse Joy". He began thinking about Nurse Joy happily and Misty sighed and walked up to Ash "I see you haven't changed a bit Ash". Ash nodded in agreement "Yeah seems like you haven't either, how's Cerulean Gym".

Misty smiled and said "Usual, populated by lots of beautiful Water Pokémon". Ash then smiled "If you are still into Water Pokémon, I have one to show you next time I'm outside". Misty smiled "I'll look forward to it". Tracey then said "Good to see you Ash, congratulation on your victory". Ash smiled "Thanks Tracey. I didn't think I would pull it off to be honest".

Ash saw Mister mime and said "Hey Mister mime, how are you doing". Mister Mime looked happily at Ash "Mister Mime". Professor Oak then walked up "So Ash may we see it". Ash looked confused but immediately understood. He took his bag off his back and unzipped it. He then brought out the Unova league Champion Trophy and showed it to them "Oh wow dear what a very good achievement you have".

Ash then saw Iris and Cilan standing close behind him and saw this as a chance "Ahhh, I would like you all to meet my friends that came with me from Unova: Iris and Cilan". Iris and Cilan smiled and Iris said "Nice to meet you all". Cilan agreed and said "Yes, a privilege to make your acquaintance".

Everyone smiled and begun doing introductions and a background check on every. Tracey and Brock were intrigued by Cilan as they ever met a Pokémon connoisseur before and Misty and Iris got talking about their favourite type of Pokémon. Ash smiled to see how quick everyone was getting along.

Ash was talking to Professor Oak "So Ash when do you intend to go to the lab". Ash then happily said "I would love to go and see my Pokémon as soon as possible I am really itching to see them all again". Ash then realised "And speaking of Pokémon did Professor Juniper…" Oak nodded and calmed Ash "Yes Professor Juniper has sent over Leavanny, Scraggy and Boldore, I trust you have everyone else with you".

Ash smiled as Pikachu and Snivy stood on the kitchen table "Yep everyone including Pikachu and Snivy here". Oak was intrigued and said "These two are the ones that used the power you call Power Fusion". Tracey upon hearing that came over "Yeah Ash I saw it on T.V. Your Pikachu and Snivy are sure a force to be reckoned with together".

Ash nodded and said "you got that right". Pikachu and Snivy both smiled at Tracey as Oak said "Okay on that cheery note shall we go to the lab". Ash's mom said surprised "Wait you're going already". Ash stopped "No, I'm going to the Lab to see all my Pokémon, I am itching to see them".

Ash mom smiled "Always the same Ash, keen to be with Pokémon, I feel so proud of him". She had thought that as Ash and Oak turned to the others "Alright who's up for a trip to the lab to see my Pokémon". Everyone agreed especially Pikachu Snivy, Iris and Cilan. They all took a trip outside and they began walking towards Oak's lab.

Brock brought something up "You know Ash, added to the one's you are going to show up, you have got quite a collection of Pokémon". Ash agreed and said "Yeah and the 8 I caught in Unova that amount will increase". Misty was surprised "You caught 8 Pokémon in Unova". Ash smiled "Yeah Professor Oak has the other three in his lab now when they were transferred from Unova".

Eventually they arrived in the lab and Oak showed ash his poke balls containing, Boldore, Leavanny and Scraggy". Ash smiled and collected the three with Tracy saying "Professor Juniper didn't waste any time sending them over. She got to it as soon as she returned to the lab after you departed from Unova".

Suddenly Oak was jumped by Muk who begun hugging "Urgh, Muk do you have to always do this". Muk made a small laugh as he was slowly pulling Oak down "Hi Muk I see you haven't changed a bit". Muk noticed ash and waved to him happily before returning to Oak "Anyway Professor enjoy your time with Muk, I'll be outside". Ash quickly ran outside with Pikachu and Snivy before Professor Oak had a chance to reply.

Once outside he was joined By Iris, Cilan, Misty and Brock "Now Misty and Brock meet my Unova team". Ash threw all the poke balls in the air one by one as they released out all of Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu and Snivy jumped off and stood next to the group as Ash said to them "Alright guys welcome to the Kanto region and Professor Oaks lab".

All of them took the opportunity to look around and saw lots of open fields with a few trees in them. Unfezant spoke first "It is bigger and not as I thought it would be". Pignite agreed "Yeah, It is massive". Suddenly Ash saw his 3 flying types: Noctowl, Swellow and Staraptor flying together around the field.

The group took notice and Ash shouted "Noctowl, Staraptor, Swellow hey". The three birds saw Ash calling them and quickly flew over. The three of them happily landed next to Ash and greeted him. "Star…Star". "Swellow". "Noct". Ash then said "It is good to see the three of you again. I want you all to meet my Pokémon from the Unova region". The group saw the birds turn to them and they all greeted. Unfezant stepped forward and greeted the three "Hi there, I am Unfezant". Swellow smiled and said "Ah, Another flying type".

Staraptor agreed "Yeah, that's 4 now, are you fast". Unfezant smiled "Of course I am, I am a flying type after all". Staraptor then said "Show us". The three lifted in the air and Unfezant smiled and lifted off the ground as well. Noctowl said "Follow us". The 4 went flying off to look show Unfezant around and spread the word Ash was back.

The group smiled ad Pikachu said "Well there goes Unfezant". Oshawott then said "Well it didn't take long for her to go". Suddenly something held onto Ash's back and begun biting his head "OWWWWW". Ash loosened it and turned around to see it was a Gabite "Gabite". The Gabite acted like it was happy to see Ash "A Gabite, but that's…" Ash realised who the Gabite was "Is that you Gible".

Gabite happily nodded as Iris said "Is this your dragon type". Gabite stood next to Ash and he said "Sure is meet Gib… I mean Gabite". Iris immediately fell in love "Ohhh, he looks so brilliant". Gabite was left confused and looked to Ash "This is Iris she is training to be a dragon master and as you can see has a love for Dragon Pokémon".

Gabite smiled as Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and walked up to Gabite and said "Hi, I'm Axew". Gabite looked down and smiled "Hello, fellow dragon". Ash enjoyed seeing the two get along "Torterra". Ash looked behind him and smiled to see Torterra and Buizel approaching "Buizel, Torterra, you guys look great".

Torterra smiled and nuzzled Ash's leg with his head as Ash stroked the top of his shell "As powerful as ever Torterra "Bui, Buiz". Ash squatted down "Hey guys meet all of my new Pokémon". Oshawott approached and said "Hello I am Oshawott you a water type". Buizel nodded and said "Great another water-type. One question do you like dancing". Oshawott then said "Never really thought about it". Buizel nodded and said "Oh okay, another water-type you will meet in a bit is a lover of dancing".

Suddenly they heard a lot of foot stomping on the ground and Ash looked behind him to see all the majority of the rest of his Pokémon running towards him which consisted of Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Heracross, Donphan, Corphish, Kingler, Torkoal, Glalie and Infernape. Ash smiled happily and his Unova Pokémon looked to see them all chagrin "Hey good to see you all"

Unfortunately for Ash though Bayleef, Quilava and Corphish all pounced him down and he was lying down with the three of them nuzzling him "Come on guys that tickles, let me up". Quilava and Corphish eventually stopped but Bayleef continued and didn't let ash get up "I know Bayleef, I'm happy to see you too". Bayleef didn't stop and Ash remained pinned "Okay guys meet all my Unova team of Pokémon".

While Bayleef was distracted everyone else began interacting with the Pokémon. Quilava and Pignite were talking as Quilava lit his flames up "What's your flame like". Pignite blew a flamethrower into the air which was massive. Pignite then said "How's that". Quilava smiled "You would give Infernape a run for his money. Hey Infernape come here". Infernape jumped over and said "Yes Quilava". Quilava said "Say hello to the latest addition the fire warriors of Ash Ketchum". Pignite smiled and said "I am Pignite". Infernape smiled "What moves you got".

Oshawott was being confused by why Totodile was dancing non-stop "Do you always dance around". Buizel nodded as Totodile said "Yeah I love dancing so much". Buizel then said "Yeah Totodile, I think Oshawott got that". Krookodile and Boldore were talking to Donphan about the ground moves". Leavanny was associating with anyone he saw. Unfezant was still flying around with Staraptor, Swellow and Noctowl. Scraggy had Glalie and Torkoal talk to him which Torkoal at first found it odd Scraggy tried to head butt him but Scraggy stopped straight after.

Bayleef eventually let go of Ash but still nuzzled him a little until she heard a voice "Hey Bayleef, Torterra come here a moment". Bayleef saw Bulbasaur calling and ran over. Snivy said to Pikachu "He doesn't have many grass types does he". Pikachu smiled "Yeah he does look there Torterra, he is one". Torterra approached them and said "Hello Pikachu, it has been a while, who is this here". Pikachu smiled "Nice to see you as well and this is Snivy". Snivy smiled "Nice to meet you". Torterra said "You're a grass type right".

Snivy nodded and Torterra smiled "Jump on you need to meet the others". Pikachu jumped on happily and Snivy in moments followed and sat on top of Torterra and he began walking away from the group "So Pikachu, Professor Oak showed us a TVs and we saw how you and Snivy aced the end of Unova, I must say that power is powerful".

Pikachu nodded "Yeah no idea we shared that power". Torterra then grinned "Bulbasaur and I also saw your little victory cuddle as well just about". Pikachu and Snivy both blushed a little as Torterra said "Don't worry we didn't tell anyone besides Sceptile and Bayleef, everyone else can be told by you, am I right". Pikachu sighed and said "If that is what you think, they can just ask us".

They saw in front of the Sceptile, Bayleef and Bulbasaur stand next to an Oran berry tree. Torterra shouted out "Hey guys here the winning couple". The trio looked and smiled as they saw Torterra walk over to them and Bulbasaur said "Oh Pikachu never knew you were one to be a lovey-dovey". Pikachu blushed "Nice to see you as well Bulbasaur". Sceptile stood next to them and said "Huh, Our Pikachu is the leading lover right now". Pikachu looked down as Bayleef interrupted "Will you two stop embarrassing him".

The pair stopped and Pikachu said "Now more importantly I am introducing the newest addition to the grass masters. Snivy" Snivy stood there and Bayleef said "About time another girl joined us". Bulbasaur said "Nice to meet you". Sceptile "Hey there". Snivy and Pikachu both jumped off and Sceptile said "Alright back to business let's get lunch". All the Grass starters eyed the Oran berries and Bulbasaur said "Alright go". Sceptile lunged up and powered up leaf blade on his arm. He lunged at the tree and cut off all the Oran berries and landed back down.

Torterra fired a leaf storm which threw all the Oran berries into a pile in the air. Bulbasaur and Bayleef then used vine whip to grab the Pile down and land on the ground. The 4 then smiled and Bulbasaur looked to Snivy "That there is how we gather our food, grass style". Snivy was left impressed and said "You used moves I know". Sceptile said "You know all the moves we used". Snivy nodded "And attract".

Bulbasaur was left confused "what does that move do". Snivy sighed and said "It makes the target become attracted to the user but it only works on Males for me". Bulbasaur made a joke "Oh so it works on Pikachu then I see". Pikachu blushed again and Snivy sighed. Pikachu then said "Ok it was funny the first time now but now it is getting silly".

Snivy used this to her advantage and stopped Pikachu and grabbed his hand "Oh ignore him Pikachu, he is just jealous he isn't in love". Snivy then pulled Pikachu into a kiss and Pikachu was caught by surprise". Bulbasaur, Sceptile and Torterra then cheered to them and Sceptile did a whistle at the couple. Torterra shot a leaf storm in the air and powered it off where leaves were falling around the lovers.

Sceptile whistled to them again as they separated as Snivy smiled in success and Pikachu didn't blush this time. "Go you two". Sceptile then said "Nice one". Bayleef then sighed and said "Boys". Bayleef then went walking in Ash's direction with Torterra saying "Where you going". Bayleef then said "To see Ash".

Sceptile then happily said "Going to love him up like these two just did". Bayleef stood and stuttered in embarrassment for a couple of seconds but then continued walking towards Ash. Snivy was left confused while Pikachu laughed "What was that about". Pikachu then said "A lot of us including me suspect Bayleef has a secret crush on Ash".

Snivy was left not knowing how to answer as Bulbasaur said "Well she cuddles him up a lot or stands close to him when he is around, a lot of proof to back us up there". Snivy then found an answer "That is very strange". Pikachu nodded "Yeah but we take no notice and let Ash deal with it". Bulbasaur then used a vine whip and placed it in front of Snivy "Anyway Snivy, welcome to the massive Ash Pokémon family". Snivy smiled and used her vine whip to shake his vine whip in the form of a hand shake.

Pikachu, Torterra and Sceptile smiled and Snivy then smiled to Pikachu "I think I am going to like it here Pikachu". Pikachu agreed and said "Yeah, I never stay much but I do think this place is awesome, especially with lots of friends to be with". Snivy smiled and looked to her new found friends.

**Alright nearly finished, Just one more chapter to go. Got less than a day exactly until Holiday so I am going to try to get this done but no guarantee but I will try. Anyway hope you like the one big family reunion and see you next chapter.**


	22. New Life

**Well guys this is it the end of a new experience. I hope you have enjoyed reading to the end. Now like I mention last chapter there is a poll deciding my future with stories for a bit so please give your choice to it.**

**Chapter 22: New life**

Everyone was at Oaks lab with all of Ash's Pokémon as Ash has been wanting to spend time with all of his Pokémon and exactly know how they are doing after returning to Kanto a week ago. All of ash's Unova Pokémon were getting used to all of Ash's other Pokémon and it was like it was all turning into a big happy family.

At the moment the group were seated around what looked like a race was going to take place between Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor and Unfezant. Ash said "Alright all of you it will be a race to that tree on the other side of this field and back to this line, however gets to the tree and reaches back to this line first will be our winner. According to everyone Staraptor is the current racing Champion.

Ash stood behind the birds who all had their wings out ready to go "As soon as Gabite's Dragon Pulse explodes in the air the race may begin you all ready". All the birds nodded and they prepared. "Alright ready positions, and remember no moves can be used". The birds all leaned up and heads forward ready to go "Alright Gabite charge up the Dragon pulse". Gabite started building up the dragon pulse sphere and everyone was wondering.

Snivy looked to Pikachu and said "Who are you going to cheer on". Pikachu shock his head and said "All of them and I congratulate whoever wins". Snivy nodded "Reasonable enough as you know all of them so well but Unfezant has my support for obvious reasons". Pikachu nodded "Reasonable but don't whine if she doesn't win". Snivy looked to him and said "It's just a race not a tournament. I have never whined about anything".

Pikachu smiled "I know I am just kidding". Ash then shouted "Alright Gabite Fire". Gabite fired the sphere of Dragon pulse into the air and everyone waited for it to explode. It stayed still and everyone waited. As soon as they heard the first beat of the explosion all the birds immediately pelted their wings as fast as possible and they were off. All the Pokémon along with Ash, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, Misty and Brock were all cheering them all on.

Swellow was currently in the lead of the 4 with Staraptor second, Noctowl third and Unfezant behind Noctowl by an inch. Staraptor kept trying to move ahead of Swellow but he kept flying in the way to prevent him from doing so. Noctowl took advantage of this and flew on his other side which stopped Swellow from being able to stop Staraptor who then pulled ahead of Swellow. Unfezant then used Swellow moment of distraction to pull ahead of him placing her in second with Swellow going fourth. The tree rapidly approached them and Staraptor went on his side and zoomed around the tree. Unfezant keeping up copied him and did the exact same and zoomed around the tree.

Unfezant was directly behind Staraptor who smiled and thought "Huh she is better than I initially thought; she could be a true flyer like us". Staraptor then started flapping his wings faster and begun to speed up. Unfezant saw this and pushed her wings as fast as she could and slowly begun speeding up towards Staraptor's side. Staraptor noticed and smiled as the finish line was coming fast. All the Pokémon watched excitedly for the winner.

Unfezant and Staraptor were now in line with each other as they were about to hit the finish line. Unfezant did one final massive flap which pushed her beak ahead of Staraptor's who panicked as Unfezant just beat him over the finish line. They stopped and landed and Swellow and Noctowl followed. Ash stood up who was next to the line to see who would win "Alright our winner is".

Everyone waited anxiously as all the birds looked to him as Staraptor and Unfezant were the most interested. "Is Unfezant by an inch"? Unfezant smiled and held her wings up in victory "Unfezant". Staraptor smiled and said "well done Unfezant, we have a new true flyer in the ranks" Unfezant smiled and said "You were a good flyer yourself". Snivy, Pikachu and Pignite ran over and said "Nice one Unfezant". Unfezant stood triumphantly as Pikachu said "You did great, you as well Staraptor, just got unlucky at the last second".

Staraptor agreed and said "Yeah, my luck ran out at the last second but I will win next time". Unfezant smirked and said "We will know who wins next time when it happens". Ash came over to them and said "All four of you put up a good effort in that race". The birds all smiled at Ash. Misty and Brock came over to him and said "Alright we have waited long enough Ash".

Ash looked to them curiously "Long enough for what?" Misty then said "To tell us about your journey in Unova". Ash smiled and said "Alright but I'm going to check on Professor Oak first who is finishing his research on Power Fusion". Brock looked confused "Power fusion".

Ash smiled "The Special power Pikachu and Snivy share". Ash then walked off towards the lab with Misty ad Brock while Pikachu was approached by Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Buizel, Quilava, Gabite and Torterra "Alright Pikachu the same for us we want to hear about it as well". Pikachu nodded with Snivy standing next to him "Alright I guess let's sit close to the tree".

The group all walked over and sat in a circle with Pikachu and Snivy sitting closest to the tree with Buizel saying "Alright fire away". Hearing Quilava happily lit his flames in a joking way with Buizel saying "I didn't literally mean it". Quilava made a small laugh and powered down his flames. Pikachu then said "Okay well when we arrived we were already pushed into it as Ash and I were caught in a thunder storm created by a legendary Pokémon known as Zekrom where my electric powers were knocked out of balance".

Everyone was amazed to hear this and Snivy said "Wait a minute you never told me this Pikachu". Pikachu then said "I thought I did". Bulbasaur then said "Wait when did Snivy join up". Snivy turned to him and said "I joined the group after Ash's first badge". Pikachu then continued "Anyway on our Journey we made a rival called Trip who had this Serperior he was so annoying, kept beating us".

Sceptile then said "What's a Serperior". Snivy then said "My final evolved form". Pikachu then continued with the story "On the Journey we slowly obtained all the necessary gym badges and Snivy's old trainer found us". Everyone was left confused as Snivy said "My trainer that I left before I joined Ash, he found us and wanted me back but we had a battle a double battle of Pikachu and Me against him where we won with our Signature move".

Gabite then said "What is your Signature move". Pikachu then happily said "Volt Storm where me and Snivy combine our Powers together and then launch at the enemy". Torterra then asked "Can we see it". Pikachu and Snivy weren't sure "Volt storm has become evolved since we gained the ability to use Power Fusion but we are not sure if Ash would mind".

Sceptile said "Oh we always use our moves here; we make sure the damage is not permanent". Pikachu then said "Yeah but Power Fusion is not an ordinary move". Sceptile looked down but they got their chance as Ash walked over "Pikachu, Snivy can you come with me to the move testing field. Professor Oak wants to see Power Fusion first hand". Everyone smiled and Pikachu said "Alright then now you can see it".

Professor Oak then happily said "Yes I would like to see what kind of power you are using". Pikachu and Snivy begun following Ash and the group happily followed them to watch. When they reached the field Pikachu and Snivy stood close to the centre. With Ash close to them and all his Unova team along with half his Pokémon were all stood watching with Torterra saying to Gabite "What do you think this will go"? Gabite then said "I bet this will be big".

Buizel said to them "Quiet and we will find out". Oshawott stood next to Totodile who was doing his usual dance and said "Do you ever rest your legs". Totodile then said "Yeah when I am sleeping or eating". Professor Oak stood close with Tracey who brought a laptop with a scanner with would measure the Power output. "Alright Ash you my start".

Everyone stood there excited as Ash said to the pair "Alright fire up Power fusion". Pikachu and Snivy stood together and focused themselves. Their energy's begun flowing around them and enveloping each other which began forming the orange fusion energy. A flash then occurred and Pikachu and Snivy appeared completely enveloped in orange energy with their eyes glowing.

Tracey then said "Wow the power reading has gone up fast". Oak then said "Try a couple of moves carefully". Ash said "Pikachu use Thunderbolt in the air". Pikachu charged up and fired it with the electricity going up in a massive beam at least 4 times his size. Everyone looked amazed by the energy coming off that. "Snivy, Leaf storm into the air". Snivy built up the energy and unleashed the Leaf storm which above Snivy formed a tornado of the storm which intense badly. "The Power reading went up ten-fold".

Ash nodded and said "Alright time to show you true power, Volt Storm in the middle of the field". The pair jumped up into the air and came together and the energy then begun forming around them and building up disappearing into the energy. Everyone felt awed to be seeing such power at work all the Pokémon couldn't believe their eyes as the energy flashed "Go for it". The energy all moved into to the centre and Pikachu and Snivy came down smashing into the centre of the field and cause a colossal explosion covering half the massive field.

Everyone was either amazed, impressed, shocked or gasping. Ash smiled as he was used to it the second time. Pikachu and Snivy stood there as the smoke cleared around to show them standing there full of energy. Gabite said "Wow that is some power". Torterra said "Unbelievable saw it on T.V with Oak but man it looks devastating in front of you".

They pair smiled and went over to them with Pikachu saying "Satisfied now". Everyone nodded as Oak and Tracey examined the readings and then Oak stood up to Ash "Ash according to this, that power of Power Fusion and Volt Storm is enough to rival the power of a legendary Pokémon". Ash was shocked and said "Are you sure that is possible". Oak nodded "I have only seen these kinds of figures on Legendary Pokémon; I must say that was very awe-inspiring to me".

Ash then said "I still have no idea how they are able to do such a thing, it is amazing". Pikachu and Snivy finally powered down the move and looked to each other "Now they all know not to cross us, isn't that right". Snivy agreed "Yep, they will see that if they do". Bulbasaur came up to them and said "You two are something else". Pikachu and Snivy stood triumphantly as the fusion energy powered down and returned them to normal.

Later during the night when most of the Pokémon had fallen asleep, all except the Unova team who having spent a week at Professor Oaks lab decided to share their thoughts. Unfezant was talking to them "To be honest it is not what I expected at all, I thought we would all be crammed in a lab or something but I like this, open fields to fly about and I have other flying types to talk with and fly and race".

Pikachu smiled "Glad you like it here". Pignite happily said "Yeah yesterday, Quilava, Infernape, Torkoal and I all went to pit our flames against each other; it works as who can hold their flame the longest in the standoff". Oshawott then said "Buizel and I had a race in the lake with Aqua jet but Totodile won't stop dancing so I will have to get used to it". Krookodile and Boldore shared their experiences as well with Donphan and the others.

Leavanny and Scraggy weren't around as they slept and Snivy then shared her experience "I am liking the other grass types, that all use moves I have and are in a routine of working together to get food or other things, it is quite enjoyable". They all turned to Pikachu and Snivy said to him "We are all liking it here, we had doubts but we were wrong, Kanto is proving to be great".

Pikachu stopped them and said "You haven't even seen half of Kanto yet". Unfezant then said "I hope I get to it. Anyway I'm off to sleep, I'm tired". One by one they all agreed and went off to sleep until it was just Pikachu and Snivy left as they sat together to watch the night sky "You know Pikachu I do miss Unova but I feel that Kanto can be our new home now".

Pikachu agreed as she leaned against his side "Yeah, Kanto can be great in ways Unova can't but Unova is the same. I do wonder what is going to happen next for us though". Snivy then said "Another region or what". Pikachu looked down "I don't know but hopefully not for a few months yet, I want to rest after the journey in the Unova region".

Snivy then smiled and teased him "Lazy". Pikachu curiously looked at her "Me Lazy, I did all the heavy lifting in the Unova league remember, I beat, Serperior, Lucario and the others with you". Snivy made a short giggle and said "I know I am just kidding". The pair then nuzzled each other for a moment and Snivy looked to the sky "Just like Unova, Kanto does have a beautiful sky as well". Pikachu then said "It may look different but in truth all the regions are connected by the same sky. One sky".

Snivy agreed with him and said "Yeah that is true". The pair then looked to each other and shared one kiss before they decided it was time for them to sleep". They both lied down on the grass and continued to look up to the sky "I am happy right here Pikachu". Pikachu looked to her "Because I have a nice new home when I am not travelling with Ash and because I have you as well".

Pikachu smiled as they cuddled up against each other and continued to watch the night sky lying against the grass. Their journey and Adventure in the Unova region may be behind them now but truly their lives with Ash and his adventures is still in the beginning and a long destiny is still ahead for them.

**Yay, I did it just before I go on Holiday. This is the official end of a New Experience. Thank you all for your support and if you didn't review before be sure to know to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. Now more importantly I am planning a sequel but it won't happen until I return from it and the Poll will decide when I start the story. **

**Thank you all for your support and I will see you in the next story.**


End file.
